


Forgiving, moving forward and finding one another

by AstronSouls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Grounder Culture, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened in Polis when Clark was brought to Lexa, what the reactions are and the repercussions and some extra stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reunion

“I did as you asked, now honor our deal.” Roan demands, suddenly his arms were being held in place by guards as Lexa orders him to be put in a cell; and then dragged out of the room.

Clarke still bound and gagged, could feel her knees getting sore from having all her weight on them for so long but her thoughts keep moving to those lips that were moving but she wasn’t paying too much attention to the words.

“Sis em au nag yon op!” Lexa states, and two guards come forward and pull Clarke on her feet; the blond looks slightly confused but stays quiet. 

The commander looks at her guards, “Bants osir!” the guards look at her questioning, “don’t make me repeat myself,” quickly the guards leave, giving the Commander and Wanheda privacy.

Clarke looks at the commander confused, when the woman removes the piece of fabric from her mouth, “I’m sorry, Clarke.”

Stepping back the blond growls a bit, “Why did you have me captured? Want the power of Wanheda?” she wasn’t sure why she was here, let alone here alone with Lexa.

“War is brewing Clark…” the brunette walks around the blond and unfastens her hands, which was a big risk given the last time they saw one another, she had betrayed the woman.

Flexing her hands and moving her wrists, Clark spun around, an arm across Lexa’s throat and slams her into the doors behind them, “what about war…you betrayed me and my people!”

The commander stays calm, swallowing albeit it was slightly harder with a toned arm against her throat and her eyes soften completely, “I need you.”

“Need me?!” Clarke scoffs pressing a bit harder on the commander’s throat, “why do you need me?” the blond was now wondering why the commander wasn’t fighting back, and then she sees it in the woman’s eyes; it’s not the commander anymore, it’s Lexa.

“I need you” Lexa states, a bit more emotion in the words but still doesn’t try to move.

The blond is shocked, her arm relaxes a bit like she was completely disarmed and not of weapons at all but all the emotions come back hitting her like a ton of bricks; Clarke collapses to the ground at Lexa’s feet and begins to sob.

“Clarke, I’m sorry…I never meant to turn you into this…” Lexa kneels down, resting a hand on the woman’s shoulder but the hand is pushed away and left the warrior with no clue how to make it right.

“You betrayed us…” Clark whimpers, “you betrayed me.”

“Clarke, I’m sorry…what can I do…?” Green eyes search over the blonde’s form; she was completely lost as to what she could do.

The blond can’t keep the tears at bay and finally just huffs and lets them fall as she slowly stands, “Do you know how much I needed you back at the mountain? And then you betray my people…that I can get over you were saving your people, but you betrayed me! After what we shared…it was like I meant noth….”

Her words were cut off by soft lips against hers, the feeling was so unknown now that it took a minute and then the blond was kissing back, arms wrapping around the brunette’s neck.

Lexa couldn’t help the small upturn the corners of her mouth as she rests her hands on Clarke’s hips and pulls her closer, keeping the kiss as chaste as she can knowing how upset the blond still is.

Clark pulls away and takes a breath, “Why did you do that?” not that she was really complaining, but she is still pretty mad at the woman.

“I didn’t know what to do…and I had been wanting too since the hood was pulled off you.” Lexa replies, a waiver in her voice; this was definitely not the commander everyone is used too.

“So kissing me to shut me up?” the blond says, taking another deep breath but the corners of her mouth are slightly turned up.

“Yes?” Lexa says with uncertainty, keeping her hands and any other body parts away from the woman, just in case she actually was going to try and kill her, “I’m so sorry.”

“You keep saying that, sorry for what?” Clarke demands, walking to Lexa’s throne and looking at it “What exactly are you sorry for?”

“I’m not sorry for saving my people.” Lexa states and walks up to the blonde’s side, then holds up a hand to stop the tirade the woman was about to start, “I am sorry for betraying you after what we shared but I had to save my people Clarke, like you saved your people in the mountain.”

Without asking permission, Clarke moves up the steps to the throne and runs her hand over an armrest, “I didn’t want to kill them all, but their leaders wouldn’t listen, I had to for my people…” a light clicked in her head and her head snaps to look at Lexa, “you still betrayed me.”

“I know” the brunette didn’t defend herself, she too felt the sting of what she had done at Mt. Weather and it haunted her, though she wouldn’t admit it to her warriors, “I didn’t want to betray you personally, but I couldn’t find a way to save the tribes and not betray you.”

“You could have trusted me Lexa!” Clarke’s eyes grow cold, “you said you trusted me remember?” The hand that had been tracing the throne, grabs one of the pieces on eth back, so she doesn’t lunge at the woman.

The brunette’s face which had turned back into stoic, completely fell to reveal a young battle worn woman who looks very tired, “I do trust you Clarke, I’m proud that you protected your people and become such a strong leader and warrior. I did what I did and I cannot defend myself of it anymore.”

Lexa moves to the opposite side of her throne, “The Great Wanheda has saved her people, conquered her enemies and shown what she is capable of.” She steps around the throne and close to the blond, “Clarke you did what you had to, but I never lost trust in you.”

“Lexa…” Clarke whispers barely audible but the brunette hears it and steps closer, “I need air…”

Lexa looks to the balcony, “We can step outside if you like.” She offers, trying not to remember what she had done earlier that day on the same balcony.

Clark nods, and they both walk out onto the large balcony that looks over Polis “It’s so big.” She hadn’t seen anything like it till just then.

“Our capital city, a lot more goes on here than in our small villages.” Lexa explains, realizing that Clarke was brought in pretty much blinded with that hood, “maybe I can show you around it sometime?”

Clarke gives a small smile, “ai would like bilaik, Heda.” 

Clarke speaking her tongue so easily throws the brunette off, “beja?” Lexa asks, her eyes pleading.

“Sha, Heda” Clarke replies, “but Lexa, I may be able to forgive in time but forgetting…that is a totally different story.”

Nodding Lexa moves to stand next to the blond, “I will do what I can to show that you can trust me again, no matter what it takes.”

“I’ll remember you said that, Commander.” Clarke states, her voice softer and calmer.

Lexa tries not to smile but it happens anyway, “come let me show you to your room.”

Clarke follows the brunette, down a few hall ways and turns and stop at a wood door with makeshift glass paneling.

“These are your quarters Clarke while you are here, I am just down the hall passed he double doors.” Lexa states and opens the door for her, “I hope you can rest well Clark.”

The blond moves through the doorway and then turns, “Lexa?”

“Yes?”

“Why didn’t you kill me and get the power of Wanheda?”

“Because Wanheda is needed alive, but more so Clarke is needed.”

“But why this big charade?”

“I couldn’t let you fall to the Ice Queen, who is hunting for you among many others.” Lexa leans against the wall by the door, “I couldn’t let you die.”

“Why would I die?” Clarke was starting to get tired and brains was apparently not working to figure things out.

“You asked yourself why I didn’t take the power of Wanheda, but the Ice Queen wants that power Clarke…I can’t let that happen.”

“Why?”

“Because it meant she would gain power…” taking a breath Lexa mumbles, “and I can’t lose you”

“What was that?” the blond asks, thinking she heard the words wrong.

“I can’t lose you, Clarke,” now Lexa was looking straight into blue eyes, hoping the blond would get her meaning.

“You can’t lose me…” Clark gives a small smile, “I’ll remember that too. Night Lexa.”

“Sheidgeda klark” Lexa smiles and then the blond disappears behind the door, she moves to her own chambers and shuts he doors tight behind sighing in relief that her fight in this world isn’t over for today.

Back in Clarke’s room, the blond was looking around finding nice clothes to wear and oils and such for a bath if she asked for one; all she wanted to do was pass out and hopefully get a full night’s rest.

Quickly she strips and changes into some more comfortable clothing that she noticed fit her perfectly, but shrugs it off and crawls under the furs on the bed; humming her appreciation as sleep takes her.  
~~~  
The next morning came to soon for Clarke, rays of light leaking through the curtains and hitting the blonde’s face causing her to groan in annoyance; she rolls over pulling the furs over her head really not wanting to get up.

Before she could doze off again, a knock was heard at her door, then some silence before a more insistent knock “Wanheda?”

Clark raises her head, “BANTS!” she yells and buries her head in the furs again.

“Wanheda, Heda has ordered a bath or you” came the voice of Titus, who sounded like he was in a rush, “Beja, allow us to enter?”

Grunting, Clarke sits up “Sha!” her brain really wasn’t thinking much at the moment, but a bath did sound really nice.

The door slowly opens to reveal men with buckets of hot water, Titus shows them in and they start to pour the buckets into the tub across the room.

“Heda wanted to make sure you would be comfortable; she awaits you when you are finished for breakfast.” Titus states, and then leaves the room while more warriors come in with water.

Getting up Clarke in perfect trigedasleng, thanks them and shuts the door as the last one leaves; turning she grins and strips quickly and jumps into the tub causing bit of water to splash out.

Moaning at the hot water kissing her skin and getting goosebumps, this sure beat bathing in a spring on high alert; she grabs some oils off a nearby shelf to choose which she would use when there is another knock on the door, “chon ste em? Err… who is it?”

“My name is Nikole, I was sent to help you.” The voice states, sounding nervous that she was sent to attend to the Wanheda.

“Come in!” Clarke states as she watches the door open, Lexa may have said she was safe here but she was still wary of new faces, “exactly how are you to help me?”

The young girl swallows with an audible gulp, “Heda asked that I come make sure everything is to your satisfaction and that the clothes fit. If not, I can go get others.”

Nodding Clarke lays back, closing her eyes and relaxing until she felt the water stir and her eyes shoot open to see Nikole pouring some oil into the bath; she raises a brow in question at the girl.

“It will soothe your muscles and it also smells nice.” Nikole states, “may I…may I wash your hair?” she points to some bottles that were on the shelf for doing just that.

“Just don’t drown me.” Clarke states warningly, and is surprised when the girl giggles a bit; she moves to the middle of the tub and let’s Nikole direct her movements.

Forty minutes later Clarke is completely dressed in black leggings with added pads on the knees looking worn but still comfortable, a simple tunic under a leather jacket that is blue and definitely patched up from many years of wear.

Nikole was finishing up her hair, which the girl kept in the dreads and braids just brushed out the loose hair a bit more before stepping back, “I do hope Heda isn’t too upset it took this long.”

The blond smiles for the first time that morning, “I’ll take the blame, I did have months of grime on me so not your fault.”

“Mochof, Wanheda.” Nikole replies and slips out of the room quietly.

“Now, let’s go see the Commander” She moves to the door and is startled to see two guards waiting for her, “Have you two been here all night?”

The guards shook their heads but stayed silent.

“Alright, show me where breakfast is then.” She states as they begin to move down the hall to a set of large double doors, she looks at the guards confused “Isn’t this Lexa’s room?”

“Sha Wanheda.” One guard replies while the other opens the door, “Heda is expecting you.”

Clarke sighs and walks through the doors, slightly jumping when is shuts behind her and starts to look around; the place was similar to hers just more grand, with a large carved bed set against the back wall.

She was lost in her own world when a throat clears to her left, looking in the direction the blonde’s jaw almost dropped seeing Lexa so relaxed at a small table where breakfast was waiting.

The commander wore some torn jeans and a simple black shirt, face free of any war paint; nothing fancy but still looks stunning, “Morning, Clarke.”

Blinking the blonde nods, “Morning…so private breakfast, something I should know commander?”

“Lexa” the brunette states, “in here I am simply Lexa.” Then she smiles and motions to the empty seat next to her at the small table.

Clarke quickly moves to the seat and sits down looking at what was on the table, scrambled eggs, bacon and was that steak…” wow this looks delicious, but why the private setting?”

Lexa takes a drink of the coffee that was in front of her, “I had a feeling a big breakfast wouldn’t be right, at least for now. There are a few issues that have to be resolved before you go into the public eye.”

“Such as?” the blond asks before taking a bite of the eggs and biting back a moan at how good they taste.

Lexa smiles, “eat Clarke, you seem hungry…” watching as the blond now digs into her food, she continues “many of my people want me to take the power of Wanheda for my own, while others are considering you a Goddess that has come to help their Heda.”

Clarke almost chokes on her bacon that she had picked up, “Goddess…I am nothing.”

“No Clarke, to the people you are something special be it good or bad. I will not take the Wanheda’s power, I think you have more to offer than that,” Lexa explains and sips more coffee.

“I do appreciate that, a lot. But why is this a concern if they hail me a Goddess?” the blond was very confused as she ate more bacon.

“Because my power is in question, you wiped out Mount Weather…something I never have done and that shows power to them.” Lexa’s voice became a bit softer “some may challenge me and think I am not fit to be Heda.”

Clarke sets down her fork, “but you are an amazing leader, how can I dethrone that?” she knew grounder culture decently by now, hell she speaks the language like she was born into it but somethings she just simply didn’t understand.

“Heda is supposed to be powerful, able to win against any foe. Instead of going with you into the mountain, I took the other route and to them it shows weakness, you revealed my weakness even if I was doing it to save my people.” The brunette sighs, her usual confident demeanor was gone.

“Okay, so what do we do to rectify this?” Clarke was hurting, but it wasn’t physical seeing Lexa like this hurt her, “how can we convince them that you are worthy?”

“This is what we need to figure out, I refuse to kill you and someone may try to kill you and myself but that is life in general most of the time.” Lexa replies, “I want to know what you think Clarke kom Skaikru.”

The official title threw her off, she hadn’t been called that in some time “Well perhaps we can show that we make a good team? I mean you know leading and stuff?”

“Perhaps, that may work but that will take time and I have a meeting with the coalition in a months’ time.” Lexa stands and moves to a desk, “as Wanheda you are to be fitted today, though it will be the first time two Heda’s live at the same time but this isn’t very normal all around with you falling from the sky. Nikole will take you to my personal tailor this afternoon,” She turns holding a small round piece of medal.

Clarke stands, “what’s that?” she points to what is in the other woman’s hand.

“When my scouts told me you were spotted in the forest I had this made, in hopes that one day I could give it to you, since you have adapted to our way of life rather well.” Lexa states and places it in Clarke’s palm.

It was a clasp but for what the blond didn’t know, flipping it she sees the symbol for the ark, it was the symbol of her people. “Why make this…what’s it for exactly?”

“You’ll find out later at your fitting, but it is your symbol and perhaps one day the symbol that joins twelve other symbols in the coalition,” The taller woman moves to a window.

“You want us to join the coalition?” Clarke asks in amazement as she tucks the clasp into a jacket pocket, “They don’t even know I am here yet.”

“Yes that is the other thing I wish to speak to you about, I don’t want them to know yet. Some scouts have reported a few things from Skaikru…” she trails off not wanting to freak the blond out too much.

“What have they done now?” Clarke sighs, she knew they did something and she wouldn’t like it.

Lexa couldn’t help the chuckle that came out when the blonde sighs and then replies, “They found more who came from other pieces of the ark, they call themselves the Farm station. They are not so kind to grounders, and happily kill my people.”

“Please tell me they didn’t take them in…” Clarke almost whines, having a feeling she knows the answer.

“Your people took them in, and it looks like a man named Pike is trying to take over.” Lexa states, sliding right into commander mode, “I wish to see what happens before you make yourself known to them.”

“As you wish, Heda.” Clarke states, her own face becoming more fixed than relaxed, “anything else, or should I go find Nikole?”

“Nothing else but I do wish you to meet me in the training area after your fitting.” Lexa states as they walk to her door.

“A request or a demand?” the blond asks as the doors are opened.

“A request, I hope you have a good afternoon Klark.” Lexa states with a small nod of her head, and a slight twitch at her corners; as she tries not to smile.

“You as well, Commander.” Clarke walks out and down the hall.

~At the Tailors~

“Alright, Heda has set aside what she wishes me to use but I need measurements.” The woman makes Clarke stand up straight, causing Nikole to laugh but she silenced herself with one glare from the blond.

“My you are a busty one.” The woman states measuring Clarke’s chest, and quickly moving on to her waist and hips.

“Shop op” Clarke states, and immediately the tailor stops talking and just continues with her work in silence since the blond was not liking the comments.

Stepping back the woman smiles, “I have the measurements and Heda told me, she would give you something for a specific material?”

Clarke looks confused for a moment and then remembers the crest, walking over to where her jacket is and pulling it out “She gave me this.”

“Sha, that is what I was expecting, mochof.” The woman states taking it, “your outfit will be ready tomorrow morning Commander,” Then quickly she disappears into eth back.

The blond looks at Nikole, “why did she call me commander?”

“because you are, you do know what your name means?” the young girl asks, wondering.

“I know what Wanheda means, I don’t like it but I know.” Clarke moves to the store entrance, “let’s go we’ll talk back at the capitol building. I don’t want to be out here very long…”

Both women pull their hoods up and walk through the market, not stopping till they got to the entrance doors, “Wanheda…”

“Nikole, call me Clarke at least for now.” The blond states as they move through the doors, “Lexa rather not let many know I am here.”

Nikole nods, “ Klark, nou get yu daun.” She says as they make their way to Clarke’s room, “no one would dare fight you, they are scared you will kill them.”

“Maybe so but I am honoring Heda’s wishes, though why I am is a mystery.” The blonde states throwing her jacket on the bed.

“You do not know?” the girl asks, taking the jacket and putting it away, “have you not seen how Heda looks at you and also the kiss you shared?”

“What do you mean, that was just to shut me up?” Clarke asks as she runs a hand through her hair and pulls out a shirt to change into.

“Ever since she returned she speaks so highly of you, and sometimes she slips and shows emotion…” Nikole explains but gets interrupted.

“Emotion is not weakness, never believe otherwise,” Clarke states a bit heated.

“Sha, understood Klark.” Nikole states before continuing, “she sometimes speaks that she cannot believe she feels like this again, like when she had…” the next word was barely a whisper, “Costia.”

That name had Clarke’s head whipping around, and the entire meaning of that sentence. ‘does Lexa like me, how I like her?’ she thought looking at Nikole, “You mean she has feelings for me?”

“Sha, she does.” The girl states looking down at the floor, “please do not tell her I told you, it would be my life.”

“She likes me…and of course you are safe trust me.” Clarke moves to a window and looks out over the city and then spots the training area, “Nikole I am going to meet up with Heda, do whatever you want I won’t need you for a while.”

“Mochof, Heda I will see you later.” The girl quickly and quietly leaves the room.

Clarke changes into the more rugged shirt she had chosen and grabs her jacket, putting the hood up once more to meet the commander.

It takes her a couple minutes to navigate to where Lexa was located but soon enough she heard steel against steel and grunts as warrior’s train with their weapons; as soon as she is in the area she pulls back the hood and watches as the commander is sparing with four warriors at one time.

She watches as the commander easily parries and strikes, but quickly straightens up when the brunette notices her presence and disbands the warriors to other tasks.

“Heya,hei Klark.” Lexa says and sheathes her sword, and offers her arm; which the blond takes and shakes.

“Heya,hei Heda, you looked amazing just now…I mean fighting, the fighting.” Clarke rambles a bit and blushes.

“Would you like to spar?” Lexa motions to the various weapons displayed.

“To be honest…no…only thing I am good at is daggers and a gun,” Clarke states, when Indra walk sup.

“Heda, does Wanheda wish to train?” the woman asks, almost glaring at the blond.

Lexa looks at Klark, “would you like to train? Indra and I could train you.”

“Heda, no!” Indra protests, but is silenced by a hand raising.

“Indra, I am offering, you will not honor it if she accepts?” the brunette asks, looking coldly at Indra.

Sighing Indra nods, “Sha.”

“So Klark?” the commander inquires again, trying to wait patiently.

“Sure, why not, Sha Heda.” Clarke states, and smirks when Indra huffs that now she was stuck with the blond.

“Then Indra will begin your training, choose your weapons wisely Wanheda.” Lexa says again trying to hide the smirk on her face and then walks to the other side of the area.

Indra looks at Clarke, “Go pick your weapons.”

The blond moves to a large table to see a large variety of weapons from daggers to long swords to arrows; scanning the table she picks the throwing daggers, a short sword and is surprised to see a hand gun but grabs it.

Shaking her head, Indra had seen Lexa put the gun on the table and of course the blond picks it up “Are these what you will be known for as a warrior?”

“Sha” Clarke replies short and sweet, and straps the gun to her leg, the sword to her belt and the daggers to her arm to Indra’s surprise in the correct way, the blond notices the look “chit?”

“Didn’t realize how well you knew our culture and how things are worn, but none the less…let’s begin.” Indra draws her sword, pointing it at the blond “Defense first.”

Clarke nods and unsheathes her sword, hoping this wasn’t going to be the death of her as Indra charges and steel meets steel.

TBC

Translations:  
Sis em au nag yon op – help her up on her feet  
Bants osir – Leave Us  
ai would like bilaik, - I would like that  
Heda – Commander  
Beja – please  
Sha – yes  
Mochof – thank you  
Heya,hai – Hello  
nou get yu daun – stop worrying  
Sheidgeda – Night  
chon ste em – Who is it  
Shop op – Shut up


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Clarke doing, as she trains in Polis? What is happening in Camp Arkadia...and how are Indra and Lexa dealing with things.

It’s been two months since the blond started her training, her body stronger and her understanding of grounder culture was impeccable; even Indra was impressed with her improvements but now she had to go on a hunt.

“Indra, are you sure I am ready?” Clarke asks as she hooks a bag on her horse, “this seems too soon.” She adjusted a few straps and put some ammo clips in the bag.

“Sha, Heda.” Indra replies and fastens the woman’s sword to the saddle, amused at how nervous the blond was, when she landed Lexa on her back two days before.

“Stop calling me that, only one Heda here and you know who that is.” Clarke huffs and straps the throwing daggers to both arms, they were a secret gift from Lexa; completely balanced and etched by hand.

“Is she really?” the darker woman asks, she was still skeptical that her commander let Wanheda live, let alone get trained by them both.  


“Sha, Indra.” Clarke states sternly and with confidence.

This threw Indra back, she sounded exactly like a commander should, “this is why I call you Heda, you act like one and speak like one. Even if you are a spoiled brat at times.”

Clarke huffs, “Is Heda coming or should I just go?” she was looking around to see if the brunette had shown up, the past few weeks they had grown closer and the blond wanted to say something in case she dies out there.

“I haven’t seen her, I’m sure she wishes you the best Heda, now get going!” Indra slaps the horses butt and it rears forward a bit before Clarke calms it down.

“Fine” Clarke spurs her horse then turns around, “Mebi so na hit choda op nodotaim, Indra”

The older woman stands tall, “Mebi so nat hit choda op nodotaim, Klark.”

Nodding to her mentor, Clarke turns again and exits through the gates to start her hunt; however, she doesn’t get very far when she hears.  


“NOU!”

Immediately she halts her horse and looks around, one hand on the hilt of her sword; until Lexa rides out of the nearby tree-line.

“Heda, what are you trying to do scare me to death?!” Clarke says breathing in deeply and releasing the sword handle.

“I am glad to see you reach for the sword instead of the gun, Klarke.” Riding up Lexa gives a small smile, “Did you think I would not see you off, one of my star pupils and…” her voice trails off.

“Chit was bilaik?” Clarke asks, it seemed like the commander had more to say.

“It can wait, I just wanted to see you off.” The brunette gives a smile, “I look forward to seeing what you bring back from the hunt. Take your time and don’t rush…some do not come back for months, however I hope it doesn’t take you that long, Heda.”

Chuckling the blond nods, “Sha, me too, Lexa…I need to say something before I leave.” The blond steels herself, “I forgive you, for what happened at the mountain…and when I come back, if I come back…”

“You will come back, and thank you Klarke.” Lexa states but stays quiet since Clarke looks like she had more to say.

“I don’t know how to say this…” Clarke’s eyes search Lexa’s face for any sign, and then she just surges forward pressing her lips to the commanders; praying that she wasn’t making a mistake.

The brunette was first taken aback but quickly starts to kiss back, a hand moving to the blonde’s coat and pulling her closer without making her fall off the horse; it was a kiss of promise and both women pull apart and smile.

“So yeah…that.” Clarke states her cheeks flushed and she looks anywhere but at Lexa, hoping she hadn’t screwed up.

Lexa nods as she rights herself on her mount, “When you come back, we will discuss this further. Mebi so nat hit choda op nodotaim, Klarke.”

“Mebi so nat hit choda op nodotaim, Heda.” The blond replies and now spurs her horse into a fast gallop, looking back once over her shoulder to see a smiling commander watching her ride off.

“Nou foto, Heda.” Indra calls from the gates, garnering a glare from her commander and making her smirk slightly as the woman rides up.

“Shof op, Indra.” Lexa growls as she dismounts and allows her mount to be lead to the stables, “need something Indra?”

“No Heda, just watching.” Indra states and adds, “hodness laik kewlness.”

“Is it Indra? I am starting to think otherwise.” Lexa states and walks toward the main building in Polis, “and she’ll be back, nou get yu daun.”

“I am not worried Heda, we trained her.” Indra insists, but she was worried; she had come to like the blond and found she is a strong warrior.

“That she is, a strong leader, many of our people like her and wish for her to be my second.” Lexa states as they walk, stopping to grab a few fruits on the way.

“Heda, your second, do you mean they have given up the whole she is more powerful?” the older woman asks, accepting an apple the commander offers her.

Shaking her head, the brunette smiles “No, there are still many who wish me to take her life and after that coalition meeting, the Azgeda seem to be questioning every move I make.”

“Sha, do you think they may move against you?” Indra asks taking a bite of her apple.

“Disha hukop ste get ai daun.” Lexa replies as they enter the capitol building, “our fight may over soon if that is the case.”

“Oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe, Heda.” Indra says with sincerity as they make for the throne room.

“I hope you are right Indra.” Lexa replies and sighs as they keep walking.

~~~

Clarke is perched in a tree as a panther circles the fire she built to keep warm that night, “First night and I get a panther, this is insane!” 

She draws a dagger from her arm, and with quiet footsteps moves from branch to branch getting lower and closer to the large cat; she has one shot at getting the beast and she wouldn’t mind a little roast meat on the fire.

As she gets closer the cat’s ears twitch and she knew she only has a few seconds, she jumps down and onto the cat’s back as it growls and flips them, then lunges at the blonde ‘well another claw mark, not like I haven’t done this before’ her mind thinks as she gets up and dodges another lunge.

“Ok cat, you are going to be my meal!” Clarke growls as the panther lunges from on top of a rock, she twists and grabs the cat as it gets beside her and slams it into the ground and then drives the dagger home in its chest.

The blond doesn’t move as she holds on to the thrashing body of the panther, “Yur gonplei ste odon.” She closes her eyes as the body finally stops thrashing and she lets out the breath she was holding.

Soon she starts to skin and save the hide for tanning later, as she prepares pieces of meat for the fire; it only takes her about an hour and soon she is turning the meat over the fire to eat.

“One down but I need a bigger prize.” She looks at the hide carefully cleaned and set aside that she would tan later on if she could.

After a bit of roasting the meat was done, she takes a bite and smiles as it tasted a bit fruity of what the cat may have had recently; humming to herself in appreciation at the meal and the many more this animal would give her.

As she eats, she decides to forget everything for a while, forget the coalition, forget what problems are at Skaikru, the only thing on her mind is a beautiful brunette that kissed her back before she left.

~~~

Octavia was going nuts staying inside the gates and only going out to hunt, she wanted to go and be a grounder, to be who she truly is “ugh I want to go outside!”

“Chill out babe, you’ll get to hunt again soon.” Raven replies as she tinkers with a motor, “they are eating through meat like nothing those farm station people.”

“Those idiots, no respect for anyone but themselves, if we keep hunting like we are there will be nothing left and we will have to go into Trikru territory to hunt.”

“Octavia please calm down, I know you don’t like the setup but do you want to die? Lexa has not lifted your banishment.” 

The dark haired woman glares at her girlfriend, “is that jab because I rather sleep outside than inside?”

Raven looks at her engine, “Maybe…you are always outside, and sorry if I rather be inside, where it’s warm.”

The warrior was about to respond when Abby knocks on the doorway, “Ladies, everything okay in here?”

Octavia huffs and grabs her jacket leaving the room and heading outside, giving Abby a small smile in passing.

“Hey Abby, what’s up?” Raven asks as she picks up a screw driver.

The older woman comes in and sits on the bed, “just wondering how your leg is doing and what is going on between you and Octavia?”

The younger girl rests a hand on her leg, “I’m okay, pain but I can deal with it,” she makes sure to avoid the rest of the question, “any word from Clark yet?”

“No, there is nothing yet anyway, and you said pain?” Abby moves closer and gently prods the injured leg and notices Raven wince, “you are not okay Raven, why didn’t you come see me?”

“Because you will tell me the same shit as before, take it easy, ask for help and I am not that type of a person Abby.” Raven sighs and throws down the tool, “I want to be me again, I want to be out there and I want to be able to lay outside with my girlfriend because she hates it inside and with my leg I can’t!”

The doctor sits back down blinking at the small outburst, “so you and Octavia sleep in separate areas? We gave you a bigger suite for both of you so you had some privacy.”

Raven nods, “I know but she’s a grounder Abby, she feels more at home outside or in a tent with furs than in a cave completely made of steel, it’s like she can’t come back to what she used to be or doesn’t want too before Lincoln.”

“Are you blaming Lincoln for this?” Abby asks, she knew that Octavia and the man had been close for a while but things didn’t work out and they were still friends.

“No I’m not, he’s a good guy and all and I know she is who she is supposed to be, just wish she would stay inside with me once in a while,” Raven gets up and cringes more as she puts weight on her leg.

“Alright let’s get you some medication, it’s obvious you need it.” Abby states and motions for raven to go first; and chuckling when the young woman huffs her annoyance but does as she is told.

They walk out of the bunks, and they see Octavia speaking to Lincoln in trigedaskeng, “Octavia!”

The woman turns looking at her girlfriend and Abby, “What’s up?”

“I’m taking your girlfriend to get some medication, make sure your room is locked up alright?” Abby states and then catches up to Raven to head to the med-bay.

“Looks like I have to go check on things in the bunk house.” Octavia sighs and starts to walk back to their room.

“Are you alright?” Lincoln asks, falling into step with the small woman; something was bothering her.

“I’ll be fine, just I love Raven I do, but I love the outside and connecting with nature and she never even attempts to come outside with me.”

The warrior vents out her frustrations and then notices she was back at the room; sure enough tools were out and door is not locked.

“it is difficult with her leg, Oktavia.” The grounder states, waiting at the door, “it must be uncomfortable to lay on the hard earth.”

“I offered to put up a tent with a bed, I even got permission from Abby to do it but Raven likes her solid steel protecting her, instead of my sword.” The woman puts away her girlfriend’s tools and then walks out, making sure to lock the door as she steps out.

“You two need to talk it out, and not just fight over it, have you told her how you feel about it in detail?” the man asks as they walk back outside into the open air.

Looking up at the stars Octavia nods, “Sha, I have…never hurts to do it again I guess.” She looks around and then rolls her eyes as her brother runs up looking excited, “something interesting happen Bel?”

“Actually, we are about to go hunt a Pauna, there is one just in the forest and that should set us up for meat for a while.” He replies and catches his breath, “we hoped our two best hunters would join us?”

Lincoln shrugs and agrees but Octavia shakes her head, “Would love too but I gotta tell Raven first.”

Bellamy makes a scrounged face, “why?”

“Because she is my girlfriend and will worry if I suddenly disappear, you ass.” Octavia punches her brother in the arm, “I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.”

He laughs and nods, “alright go, we’ll wait for you. Lincoln let’s gear up.” 

Both men walk to go suit up for a hunt while Octavia walks into the med-bay.

“How is our patient Abby?” the woman asks, pecking Raven’s cheek.

“Oh just the usual pain just worse, I gave her pills to help with the pain.” She looks at Raven, “Do not over do it.”

“yeah, yeah I know doc.” Raven slides off the table, “what’s up babe you seem edgy?”

“Many things but we are going out to hunt a pauna, it’s near the forest edge.” Octavia states, and the excitement in her eyes isn’t lost on the brunette.

“That’s it?” Raven asks as they walk outside, “but is it a good idea in the dark?”

“Better now than to have it crashing in the gates, right?” Octavia asks running a hand through her hair, “I just wanted to let you know, and when we come back with our prize I need to talk to you.”

Without giving Raven a second to protest, she kisses the woman and wraps her arms around the brunette’s waist, then pulls back “I love you and I will be back soon.”

Raven stands there licking her lips and watching her girlfriend grab her gear and horse to get ready for the hunt, “damn.”

“That was some display.” Abby states causing the woman to jump, “hey sorry didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

“It’s alright, I was distracted.” Raven says not looking at Abby, instead watching her girlfriend mount and lead the small hunting team outside of the gates.

“A hunting party at this time of night?” the doctor wasn’t sure that was a good idea.

“I pointed that out myself but there they go. Hey Abby….”

“yes dear?” the older woman turns to the brunette.

“Did you really give Octavia permission to put a tent up?” Raven had a feeling that if she wanted to be with her girlfriend, she would have to compromise.

“I did, she even collected the furs and stuff she needed for inside, but she said you didn’t agree to it.” Abby says and crosses her arms over her chest as the wind begins to pick up.

Raven nods, “I think I’m rethinking my refusal of that…think we could get started on it tomorrow?”

“Sure Raven, we can. You tell Octavia, you will make her day.” The doctor smiles and then heads in for the night.

Raven decides to sit outside for a bit before turning in and sits on a utility box looking up at the stars.

~~~

In the forest the hunting Team was setting a trap with bait while Octavia climbs up into the trees to get a better view; Lincoln was her base at the ground in case something happens. 

Bellamy and the rest were making sure their weapons were functioning and then hid behind trees, rocks and a few decided to go up into the trees as well to wait out the beast and hopefully kill it.

Raven was watching all the different branches moving in the wind, waiting to see erratic movements to tip them off that their bait worked; it wasn’t long till branches looked like they were being snapped back, “PAUNA!!”

Lincoln immediately radio’s and everyone is on alert, “what direction!”

“West!” Octavia yells, and draws her sword as the massive beast comes into view swinging in the trees, “In the trees!!!”

Quickly she is sprinting through the branches trying to get out of the way but stay close enough for when the beast hits the trap; overthinking she slips on a branch but catches herself with her arms, “Fuck!”

The pauna was making a beeline for the bait, roaring as it lunges for the fresh meat on the ground; instantly traps are triggered as a net falls and a clamp bites one of its legs.

The men start firing arrows at the large beast as it roars again and bears fangs, but the arrows weren’t doing a thing to the animal; just making it angrier.

Bellamy wasn’t sure what to do but he knew Lincoln and Octavia could take it down, he didn’t want to shoot in case his sister suddenly jumps down, “keep with the arrows!!!”

Lincoln yells up to Octavia and she nods taking her sword and holding it upside down, aimed at the back of the beast and jumps down; but before she could connect the blade with its back the animal swung and she went flying into a large tree trunk, and knocked out cold.

“OCTAVIA!!” Bellamy screams and grabs his rifle, “open fire!” as he starts to aim for the beast’s head, “GET THE HEAD SPARE THE MEAT!”

Everyone starts firing at the beast, until the growls and roars cease and it falls over lifeless; while the men start taking apart the gorilla, Bellamy and Lincoln check up on Octavia.

“Is she alright?” Bellamy asks as Lincoln looks her over, turning her on her side and then back.

“She’ll be fine, just knocked out I need her horse.” The grounder states as he sits the small warrior up and makes sure there isn’t any bleeding, “now Bellamy.” He growls seeing the boy hadn’t moved at all.

“Right.” He finally gets up and goes to get his sister’s horse, coming back a few minutes later and watches as the grounder lifts her up onto the horse, “We can head back, they have everything covered here.”

Lincoln nods and they begin their way back to Arkadia, making sure that Octavia stays on the horse and doesn’t fall off; as soon as they enter camp Raven is there looking worried.

“What the hell happened?” She asks as Lincoln gently pulls the woman off the horse, “the pauna hit her and she hit a tree.” 

“Oh shit, what was she doing?” Raven asks walking with the man towards the medical bay and running a hand over the long hair of her girlfriend.

“She went in for the kill and got knocked out, simple.” The grounder states laying her on a table, “I will get Abby.”

“Thanks…simple my ass by the way Lincoln!” she yells after him as she does her own inspection of her girlfriend, “at least nothing is broken…you idiot.”

“Now that isn’t fair, she can’t defend against insults right now” Abby says with a small smile and looks the woman over, “but like you said no broken bones, just knocked out and will wake up with a really bad headache.”

“Anything we can do till then?” Raven asks, she wanted to make her as comfortable as possible.

“Not really, just wait for her to wake up, and knowing your girlfriend it won’t be too long till she wakes up, just stay with her Raven. Anything changes come get me.” Abby states and gives the girl a small hug before leaving.

“Thanks.” Raven pulls a chair over and sits next to Octavia, “Better wake up soon I have news for you woman.”

 

~A Few Weeks go by~

 

Clarke was really happy with herself, she had a panther, two paunas and a mountain lion she was dragging back with her; of course skins prepared for tanning and a lot of meat as an offering to the people of Polis and their Heda.

She was nearing the gate when she hears a growl from behind and drops her makeshift cart and turns around to see an extremely large Pauna double the sizes of the two she had on her cart. ‘oh shit, daddy’s home!’

She quickly draws a few daggers as the animal starts charging with a roar showing its white fangs in the daylight; a dagger lands in its shoulder but it didn’t stop, another in the other shoulder only slowed it down for a split second when a spear whizzes over the blonde’s head and strikes the beast in the head.

Now Clarke was just slightly annoyed that was her kill, spinning around she couldn’t even be bad seeing Lexa in the gates dusting her hands off, “THAT WAS MY KILL HEDA!!!”

“It’s still yours Wanheda, go skin it!! Don’t keep the people of Polis waiting!” Lexa responded and turned walking back into the gated city.

“Oh you!” Clarke grunts and goes about the task of dismantling the beast and adding it to the cart; as she gets closer the gates reopen allowing her entrance and what she sees shocks her.

Warriors come running up to take the cart from her, bowing their heads and using her title as the people of Polis cheer her return and with that her victories as well; but what she was most shocked was Indra there waiting with a big smile on her face.

“Welcome back, commander, I see a successful hunt.” Indra states as they shake each other’s arms.

“Sha, eventful few weeks. A panther, three paunas now and a mountain lion.” Clarke grins “and plenty of meat to go around as well.”

“I see you thought of your people, oh sorry our people that is very thoughtful.” Indra states putting on her mask again but the blond just smiles.

“These last months I have felt like I am with my people, just another type Indra.” Clarke rests a hand on the woman’s shoulder, “so yes our people.”

“Mochof, Heda,” Indra states with a barely there smile.

“Now if you will excuse me I must speak to your Heda.” Clarke states dropping her hand, but Indra stops her.

“Which one, yourself or that Heda?” Indra points her head towards the brunette walking towards them with a very quick stride.

“That Heda.” Clarke states and walks to meet the other Commander and notices that Lexa was holding her pauldron in one hand, “Now you carry my things Heda?”

Lexa keeps a stoic face, “It’s been redone with your victories on your hunts you deserve the best.” She hands over the now steel pauldron (instead of rubber) and marvels at the beauty of it; her crest pinning her blue cape to it. “This is gorgeous”

“I am glad you like it, Klark…may I?” Lexa motions to strapping it on.

“Beja…” Clarke states and hands it back to the commander who walks up behind her and places it on her left shoulder and buckles it down; then steps back.

The people watching were quiet, in awe that their leader would offer such a gift to someone and to Wanheda no less.

“Klark, let’s retire for a bit, there are some things we need to discuss.” The commander states quietly, receiving a nod she leads her fellow commander back to the center of the city; their colors flowing behind them almost regally as people make way for the two commanders.

As they enter a small common room, Lexa turns sharply and cups the blonde’s face and brushing her lips against the rough lips of the other woman; smiling against those lips when hands rest on her hips.

Lips moving together, till a tongue comes out and runs over Lexa’s bottom lip and the commander opens her mouth to allow the kiss to deepen; tongues sliding against one another until air become an issue and they part.

“Welcome back, Klark.” Lexa smiles as she breathes a bit more.

“Mochof, Lexa…damn.” Clarke was still trying to catch her breath from the pleasant assault, “so talk?”

“Uh yes, we need to talk…however it was you who wanted to talk yes?” Lexa states sitting on a couch and removing her sword.

Clarke follows suite, “yes, though I have a feeling you are on the same page with that kiss just now.” She unconsciously licks her lips at the fore mentioned kiss, “In the forest I was also able to think other than hunt, and Lexa…”

“What is it Klark, is something wrong?” the brunette asks seeing the unease in the other woman.

“No no nothing like that, ok I will say it in your language maybe it’s easier,” Clarke states and looks at her hands, “Ai hod yu in, Lexa.”

Lexa strains to hear it, “Klark you need to speak up…beja?” she takes the blonde’s hands and squeezes them.

“Ai hod yu in, Lexa.” Clarke states more clearly and looks into the brunette’s eyes, ‘say something Lexa, I am dying here!’ she thinks to herself.

“After everything, the threats and the training and all the time together Klark…” Lexa’s lips curve into a bigger smile, “ai hod yu in seintaim, Klark.”  
Without thinking the blond leans forward, “I have been waiting a long time to hear that…” and she once again kisses Lexa; it was a brief kiss as Clarke pulls back and grins that the brunette’s eyes stay closed.

“Be ai second?” lexa asks, keeping her eyes shut not wanting to see rejection if it came.

“Your second?” the warrior asks, “but what about the others?”

Opening her eyes, “Klark, be my second?”

Clarke knew what this meant for Lexa, for her and for all people involved but the blond wanted something else first, “On one condition Lexa.”

“Your request, Klark kom Skaikru?” Lexa asks, her eyes uncertain as to what is coming.

Taking the brunette’s hands, the blond smiles, “bei joined kom me…beja Lexa?”

Lexa stays silent, the words rattling around in her head, a pull on her hands pulled her out of her thoughts as she opens her mouth, “Sha Wanheda, sha.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Bei joined kom me – be joined to me  
> Sha – yes  
> Be ai second – be my second  
> Kom - To  
> Ai hod yu in – I love you  
> Ai hod yu in seintaim – I love you too  
> Mochof – Thank you  
> Shof op – quiet/shut up  
> Yur gonplei ste odon – your fight is over  
> Mebi so na hit choda op nodotaim – May we meet again  
> Chit was bilaik – Who is that  
> Nou foto – not bad  
> hodness laik kewlness – love is weakness  
> Disha hukop ste get ai daun – I’m concerned about the alliance  
> Oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe – Our fight is never over


	3. Impending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Lexa's answer be to Clarke? What's going on with our friends at Arkadia and how will some people handle some specific news?

“Klark that is not an easy question to answer…you realize what a joining to my people means?” Lexa asks, not removing her hands from the blonde’s grasp.

Clarke nods and sighs, “first off our people, and second yes I know what it means an entails Lexa. I had a lot of time to think about it in the woods when I wasn’t killing animals.” She adds the last part with a smile, “beja, be joined kom me?”

Without thinking anymore, the commander lunges forward, arms wrapping around the blond and nuzzling the crook of her neck, “Sha, Wanheda.” Then she is suddenly on the floor kneeling in front of Clarke and swallowing the lump in her throat.

“Lexa?” the blond asks but is silenced by a single finger being held up.

Lexa takes the woman’s hands once more, “I swear fealty kom yu, Klark kom Skaikru. Ai vow kom treat yur needs as Ai own en, yur kru a s ai kru…ai sonraun laik yu sonraun.”

Clarke’s eyes mist over at the words spoken to her, it was like a dream come true that she didn’t know she needed at all; smiling she stands and offers her hand to Lexa, pulling the woman up on her feet “Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun, Lexa.”

She pulls the brunette against her, arms winding around the woman’s waist and keeping her close when she presses her lips to the woman she loves; inside feeling like she may explode as she feels Lexa respond to her.

But too quickly the brunette pulls away and Clarke looks at her with confusion.

“Nothing is wrong, Klarke. I think perhaps we should retire to one of our rooms before we get too…. heated” Lexa says with a smile, “we are in a common room.”

Clarke was about to agree when Indra burst through the doors and knelt down immediately, “apologies Heda, Wanheda, the Azgeda don marched ona Trikkru territory without invitation. Kwin Nia, din bilaik chit yu don to em senrona!”

Lexa growls at the statement but doesn’t move away from Clarke, “Send scouts out, and see what’s up and send a messenger to Nia for information on what she is doing.”

Indra looks between the two commanders for a second before bowing and running out of the room to do as ordered; the brunette gives the blond an apologetic look.

“So…raincheck on bedroom?” Clarke asks, laughing at the confused look the commander gives her on what she said.

“Raincheck?”

“Figure of speech…do it some other time.”

“Oh yes, then yes raincheck.” Lexa states, “come we go to the war room.”

“Lexa wait…don’t we need to do a ceremony to make me your second?” Clark asks, grabbing the woman’s arm to stop her from running out.

“Sha, but this will be a quick one. Klarke will you do me the honor of becoming my second?” Lexa asks unsheathing her etched sword and resting the blade in her palm.

Clarke kneels in front of the woman, head bowed “Ai gonplei ste odon, yur word ai hedon.” Her reply is firm and strong as she looks up at the commander.

The commander slices her hand with the sword, “Rise Klarke kom Skaikro kom Trikru, give me your hand.”

The blond offers her hand palm up and cringes when the blade cuts it, then finds Lexa’s hand covering hers.

“Second only to me, Commander of Death and of Trikru.” Lexa’s tone was strong but held some softness to it, “bound in blood.”

The blond nods as they let go and both grab something to bandage their hands, “Please tell me are not also married right now…”

“No, that comes later after we send for your mother.” Lexa states, “come we have a war to divert.”

Both commanders quickly leave the common room and head to the war room.

~~~

Raven was pacing back and forth by the table that Octavia was laying on, it had been about twelve hours since they had brought her back, “Come on you idiot, wake up!” She felt helpless and she hates it.

“Ugh would you not yell…” a groggy voice states as Octavia opens her eyes very slowly and then instantly shuts them again, “ohhh owwwww…” her hands move to the side of her heads, pressing on her temples.

“Oh stay laying down baby, I am gonna get Abby.” Raven states and walks as quickly as she can to get the chancellor who was outside.

On the table Octavia slowly sits up, “Damn, what happened…” she asks to no one as her head feels like it was split into two pieces, “why am I in the medical bay and how long have I been here”

“Because you were knocked out by a gorilla” Abby states as she walks in to check on her patient, “Lincoln explained it to me, you took a really nasty hit and lucky nothing is broken and just waking up, been two weeks about.”

“Yeah well someone had to try something to kill it without bullets.” Octavia grunts and lays back down, “damn I am sore, and wow I took a long nap.”

“No shit woman.” Raven states, taking a seat again next to her, “you scared me half to death when they carried you in.”

“Who did that?”

“Lincoln and your brother.”

Groaning, the younger Blake knew she wouldn’t hear the end of it from her brother, “great…just great.”

“Well you are all set to go, will be sore for a while and here…” Abby hands the young grounder a bottle of pain pills, “one a day for a week and you should be set.”

Octavia looks at the bottle, “there is more than a weeks’ worth in here Abby.”

“yes keep the rest safe, I have a feeling there will be some changes around here soon…and your tent will be a perfect hording spot.” The doctor states before realizing what she said, “raven I am so sorry.”

“It’s fine, can you give us a minute?” Raven asks with a smile and watches the doctor move away from them.

“My tent?” Octavia raises a brow.

“Yeah…I asked if we could still do that and Abby said yes, was gonna start on it today but considering…” raven gets cut off for lack of oxygen from a hug.

“Really, you want to do that?” the warrior sits up completely ignoring the pain in her head, “a tent for you and me, space outside?”

“Yes baby, as long as we have a bed…” Raven states and laughs as she gets another hug, “ya know your lips are perfectly fine!”

“Are you sure? I mean they may need some tender loving care…” Octavia starts before Raven is kissing her soft and slow just in case for some reason she did hurt them.

A tap on Raven’s shoulder causes her to pull back, smiling when she hears her girlfriend take a deep breath, looking over her shoulder she blushes seeing Abby, “Hi…sorry.”

“Don’t be dear, but she is free to go and Lincoln has a surprise for both of you, I kind of let it slip last week what you were planning Raven.” Abby says with a smile, “so go meet him…get!”

“We are going, geesh!” Raven states as she helps her girlfriend from the table, and they both limp out of the medical bay and into the sunlight.

“Fuck sun!” Octavia closes her eyes for a moment, before opening them again “remind me not to hunt at night unless absolutely completely needed babe yeah?”

Raven nods and then stops dead in her tracks as she looks to an area near the gate, “Octavia…look!” she points in the direction where the warrior usually tended her horse and slept.

There standing erect was a large tent, with brown and black patchwork fabric and some furs; then Lincoln comes out of the entrance making sure the flab stays down before he looks up and smiles at the two women.

“Lincoln did…holy shit!” Octavia states eyes wide as she let’s go of Raven and limp/jogs over to the tent, then looks at Lincoln, “you?”

Lincoln nods, as the flap opens again and Bellamy comes out “and him.”

“Bro? Whoa now this is plain weird now…” Octavia states with a laugh, hugging her brother “Thank you both, but in one night?”

“Actually two weeks, took a couple days to gather everything we needed and then started to put it together. Hope the inside is to both your liking…” Bellamy states, then notices he is being waved over by a Farm Station person, “I’ll see you guys later.”

They watch him jog over, and then Lincoln steps back “go see what you like, if you need something changed just ask.”

By now raven was there with them and smiling “Thanks Lincoln, and tell Bel too will ya, since he ran off?” she smiles again and then ducks into the tent, closely followed by Octavia.

As they entered, both women were in awe as they took in the candles lit in what looked like the first room; a small table to the side for eating and on the other side was all of Raven’s tools and gadgets as well as a weapons rack for Octavia.

“Wow…” Raven was impressed that they married the two styles so well, and even saw over her work station a light, “damn I hate to say it but they did a good job.”

“They did…” Octavia states as she walks up to the weapons rack, with swords, spears and a quiver and bow, “they really outdid themselves, this is amazing.” She moves to another flap, “I’m checking out the sleeping area.”

Raven nods as the woman disappears behind the flap, she was still taking in this sitting/workshop room when Octavia yells for her to get in the room; as quick as she can she moves to the sectioned off area “Holy Shit!”

Right in the center of the back of the tent was huge bed, “wait is that bed carved?” the mechanic asks walking up and looking at the details.

“Uhh yeah, I’ve been working on it off and on for a while…didn’t know Lincoln knew where I hid it.” Octavia replies watching the brunette look over her work, “do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful, this why you were so insistent before?” Raven asks, sitting on the soft furs that covered the bed, patting the spot next to her.

Moving closer and sitting, the grounder smiles “yeah, this is like our space, you have your stuff and I have mine…and more privacy…I just never thought this would actually happen.” She was getting nervous, since before Raven was so against the idea, “what changed your mind?”

“Last night after you left I asked Abby if we could do it, I realized that you really really really hate being inside and if there is a bed and like a table, I can manage it just fine. It was the whole ground thing I had an issue with.” Raven explains and rests her head on the woman’s shoulder, “but I really like this.”

Running fingers through silky brown hair, Octavia smiles and kisses the woman’s head “We have a bed, two tables plus more…oh and a bathtub!!” Both look across to see a large container that was converted into a tub for them.

“Ya know Lincoln still likes you.” Raven states, knowing there was no other way they would even have their own tub to begin with.  
“I know, but he and I have an understanding love, nothing to worry about.” Octavia pulls the woman closer to her, “we are just friends, he and I”

Raven looks up, “I know, just weird I guess. You two are still close especially since you are now a grounder technically.” She tucks her head under the warrior’s chin and closes her eyes.

“We are better off friends, Lincoln is just…well Lincoln. I love you Raven, and no one else.” Octavia states and leans her head against her girlfriend’s.

“Hmmm, I love you too.” Raven responds tiredly, “can we nap, I didn’t get much sleep the past few weeks?”

Octavia chuckles, “sure baby, just crawl under the furs and I’ll join you in a moment okay, gonna go talk to my brother a minute.”

“Okay, don’t be long please,” The brunette states as she moves under the furs and snuggles in.

“Promise” Octavia walks out of the sleeping area and straight outside, looking around and them frowning when she sees her brother speaking to Pike; the grounder hater. “Bro!!”

Bellamy looks up and holds up a hand, signaling to give him a minute and he goes back to his conversation for a moment.

The young Blake leans against one of the Tents posts flicking dirt from under a nail as she waits, thankfully she didn’t have to wait long as her brother jogs over.

“Hey sis, what’s up…everything okay?” Bellamy asks jogging up, “everything good with the tent and its contents, need anything else?”

“Oh all that is fine, perfect actually…surprisingly.” Octavia replies, “so what were you and Pike talking about?”

“Well word is out that the Ice Nation is marching on Polis, we have to make sure we are prepared in case something happens.” The older Blake states, “but Pike’s people aren’t allowed to have weapons and he was requesting some.”

“Those people shouldn’t even have knives!” Octavia whispers angrily, “they hate grounders, and if you haven’t noticed there are two in this camp!”

Bellamy sighs, “take it easy sis, they won’t hurt you or Lincoln, they just want to protect themselves if something happens.”

“Bel, they have a huge hatred for any grounder, doesn’t matter if they know them or not…besides we have traded with the Trikru before and nothing has happened!” the warrior tries to get it through her brother’s head, “they don’t need weapons, nothing will happen to us.”

Sighing Octavia shakes her head, and then runs a finger through the ends of her hair “You don’t get it…there are going to be problems.” She glances across the compound to see Pike watching them with a scowl, “see you later bro.” and she disappears back into the tent.

Bellamy rubs his neck and sees Pike looking over disapprovingly, diverting his eyes Bellamy moves towards the bunk house; maybe a nap may help him de-stress from the afternoon.

Back inside the tent, the young warrior takes off her weapons and slides under the furs next to her girlfriend; who immediately snuggles into her side without waking up, yeah this is what Octavia wanted in the first place right here.

She closes her eyes, slowing drifting to sleep thinking about Raven and how this just felt so damn right.

~~~

“What if we just strengthen at the towers, it doesn’t show too much aggression but also shows we won’t back down?” Clarke suggests pointing to the various points on the wall that surrounds the city, “we also need to warn villages right?”

Everyone in the room was shocked when the two commanders came in and they found out Clarke was officially Lexa’s second and that they were planning on being joined in the near future.

“Wanheda, we need to surround the entire city or we won’t be able to protect every angle.” A large warrior states, pointing to week points in the wall, “but I agree we must send out messengers to warn the villages the army is c lose too.”

“Yes we do, however Wanheda is correct.” Lexa states, “I see what she is trying to say, don’t show brute force right off, we may be able to avoid an attack…and I rather try to diffuse this situation before we attack…or we let them attack first.”

“Heda that is very risky.” Indra states, “but I do see how it can work to our favor, we can even have warriors hidden in plain sight if that makes you more comfortable Joseph?”

The man nods, “that would definitely give us an edge,” he turns to Clarke, “forgive me Wanheda for doubting you.”

The blond waves him off, “we have more important things to worry about right now, but I will say this…Heda this will affect Skaikru.”

“Indeed it will if we do go to war, no one outside these walls know you are here, we can use that as well.” The commander turns to her warriors, “how long till a messenger can be sent to Queen Nia?”

“One has already been sent on horseback, they should arrive within two days.” A shorter man states with a mask over his face, “also messengers are being sent to the villages as we speak.”

“Well let’s get the walls setup and warriors out with the people, that is all we can do for now.” Lexa states and the warriors bow both to her and Clarke before leaving; Indra stays behind.

“Heda’s…may I speak freely?” the woman asks, looking to both.

“Sha Indra.” Lexa replies as Clarke leans against the table close to her.

“You both know what you are doing, do you truly…love one another?” the warrior knew what the answer would be, all the flirts in training, and the looks but she wanted to make sure.

Clarke straightens up, “Sha, I never stopped caring or loving Lexa, even when I wanted to kill her.” She winks at Lexa before continuing, “do you accept us?”

At this question Lexa steps closer and draws Clarke against her front, no matter what Indra said she would still join with the blond.

Seeing her commander so willing to be with the blond Indra gives a rare smile, “Sha, Wanheda I do. I have already accepted you as the commander’s second and our second Heda.”

“Even if that means that Skaikru will become the thirteenth clan eventually?” Clarke asks, stepping out of the commander’s embrace and closer to Indra.

“Sha, Heda.” Indra states and offers her arm, which Clarke happily grasps in the warrior’s handshake.

“Oh I do have one order of business that does concern you Indra,” Clarke states letting go and walking back to the table, looking at both women to make sure she has their full attention, “I want Lincoln and Octavia pardoned.”

“But Lincoln was a reaper!” Indra states hastily, though she would love to have Octavia back, to finish her training and have her as her second.

“Klark you do realize what you are asking, yes?” Lexa asks, a hand resting on her hilt; the other on the table.

“Sha, I do and I am still wanting it. I know as second the only person I need to get permission from is you.” The blond locks eyes with the brunette commander, “I am your second, trusted and about to be joined to you, I can request anything and I do not need anyone else’s opinion or permission but yours.”

Indra watches the silent battle between her two commanders, she knew her say wouldn’t do anything because Clarke was right; the blonde didn’t need Indra’s permission to do anything, just Lexa’s.

“Indra has a point, he was a reaper,” Lexa’s voice was softer now, and that surprised Indra; last time it was like that was when Costia was around.

“But he was brought back, and he fights for Skaikru, teaching them our ways to hopefully prepare them for whatever happens in the future.” Clarke states defending the man, “he has every right to be pardoned, and so does Octavia, I know Indra misses her.”

“I don’t…” Indra starts but is cut off.

“Yes you do, don’t be all tough when you know you do.” Clarke snarks and then looks back at Lexa, “I request…no demand permission to pardon them, Heda.”

Lexa looks between her soon to be wife and her most loyal warrior then nods, “Sha, get it done Klarke.” As the words were spoken she watches both women relax, and Indra even seemed happy about it.

“Thank you, Heda.” Clarke moves to some parchment to write it out so both of them and Indra could sign the paper, “oh and I will send an invitation to my mother as well, but when should she arrive?”

“two weeks from when she receives the letter, which will be in a couple days.” Lexa states, “Indra please begin the preparations for a joining ceremony, as well as a welcoming for Wanheda’s nomon, as well as Oktavia and Linkoln.”

“Sha, ait we.” Indra bows but waits for Clarke to finish.

A few minutes go by before Clarke stands and brings over two pieces of parchment, “One for us, and one for them. Stating both Lincoln and Octavia are pardoned and are free to come and go in all grounder lands.”

She signs her name, followed by Lexa and then Indra’s signatures.

“It is done, Indra as you go to prepare send this out,” Lexa states.  
“Oh and here is my mom’s invitation!” Clarke hands the extra piece to the older woman.

“it will be done.” Indra bows once more and leaves the room.

Clarke relaxes further and sits in one of the nearby seats, “is what I said a good idea?” she wasn’t so sure of the plan, even though it sounded good.

Lexa nods turning to face her girlfriend, “I wouldn’t have gone with it if it wasn’t Klarke, even seconds can be wrong.”

“Right, I’m still getting used to the whole I’m the second one in charge and how they are so accepting,” the blond looks around, “what about the rest of the people, will they accept me?”

“Sha, their Heda chose you so they will and it should negate those who say that I am weak as well, at least I hope it does.” The brunette walks over and rests her hands on the blonde’s shoulders, “the only problem we will have is if the Queen of the ice Nation challenges me.”

“From what I know, that means a fight to the death, right?” Clarke asks, her voice laced with worry if that were to happen.

“oh hodnes, even if it came to that there is no one that could best me…well maybe one but she will be my wife soon.” Lexa says smiling and leaning down to capture soft lips with hers.

The blond hums into the kiss, and pulls the brunette into her lap as tongues meet and the kiss deepens; strong hands weave into blond hair, gripping tightly causing Clarke to moan into the commander’s mouth.

Lexa straddles the woman’s thighs as they continue to kiss; strong hands run down her sides and hook at the small of her back to keep her in place causing her to press more into the blonde’s front, as those hands begin to find spots to find skin a messenger runs into the room, “CHIT THE JOK!”

Clarke can’t help but laugh as Lexa curses and when she feels the brunette move, she locks her hands once more around the woman, “de, Heda.”

The messenger freezes, seeing his commander’s in an intimate embrace and instantly looks down; mumbling apologies.

“Ait, Heda.” Lexa relaxes and turns her head, “chit laik it?”

The messenger stumbles over a few muttered words before looking up, “Azgeda sen a info, Heda’s,”

“What is it?” Lexa barks, she was really getting annoyed at being interrupted when with her second and wanted him gone.

“She will arrive three weeks’ time, and wishes to have the coalition meet once more.” The man states, still looking anywhere but at his commanders.

“Mochof, gon we!” the brunette states loudly, causing Clarke to wince being so close.

The messenger bows and scrambles out of the room as fast as his legs would take him.

Clarke laughs, “Love, you cannot always yell at people for giving you information.” She grins as the warrior looks at her with a ‘yes I can look’.

“Clarke, I am in your lap and every second I am sitting here I am wanting to do things, but we cannot do them here.” Lexa begins to rise getting off the blonde’s lap and sees the woman pout, “No pouting, we need to get to more private quarters.”

Instantly Clarke’s eyes light up, “Okay, I am so up for more privacy!” Standing up once Lexa had moved to the side.

The commander chuckles and looks at the door, “You know where my room is.” She saunters out of the room and down the hall, but then has to start running when the blond runs past her and turns a corner.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Beja – Please
> 
> Kom – To
> 
> Kom yu – to you
> 
> Ai vow kom treat yur needs as ai own en, yur kru as ai kru…ai sonruan laik yu sonraun – I vow to treat your needs as my own, your people as my people…my life is your life.
> 
> the Azgeda don marched ona Trikkru territory without invitation. Kwin Nia, din bilaik chit yu don to em senrona – The Ice Nation marched into trikkru territory without invitation. Queen Nia didn’t like what you did to her ambassador.
> 
> Ai gonplei nou ste odon nowe, yur word ai hedon. – My fight is never over, your word is my law
> 
> Klarke kom Skaikru kom Trikru – Clarke of the Sky People also of Trikru
> 
> Sha – Yes
> 
> Wanheda – Commander of death
> 
> Heda – Commander
> 
> Ait – alright
> 
> Hodness – Love
> 
> CHIT THE JOK – What the fuck
> 
> De, Heda - stay, commander
> 
> Azgeda sen a info – Ice Nation sends a message
> 
> Mochof, gon we - thank you, leave us


	4. Close Encounter with Death & Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's friends arrive, how will they all react to life in Polis. Someone threatens both commander's and then a certain mother wants some alone time with Lexa.

Abby was sitting in her office when Monty came running in all excited, “Monty take a few deep breaths and tell me why you are so excited.”

The boy nods and takes a few breaths, “there is a messenger here from Polis who says his Commander sent him, needs to talk to you, Octavia and Lincoln.”

“Polis…Lexa sent a messenger?” the doctor looks confused, “Well get the other two and then bring them and the messenger to me.”

“Will do!” Monty races out of the room to collect his friends and the messenger.

Ten minutes later, Monty comes in with all three and then leaves again after saying goodbye.

“Abby what is this about?” Octavia asks, totally confused and wondering why a Polis grounder was here, “you been sending secret messages or something?”

Lincoln snorts as the grounder looks confused; all while Abby shakes her head and stands up, “no I haven’t, shall we find out?”

They all look at the messenger who holds out pieces of paper to each, “Heda Clarke has pardoned both Lincoln and Octavia, they are now free to come and go on all grounder territory.” He stops as the small woman squeals.

“Lincoln we can go back!!” Octavia yells, jumping up and down but then realizing everyone staring at her she calms down, a bit.

“Mochof” Lincoln states looking at the messenger, who just nods and turns to Abby.

“And this is an invitation for you, Lincoln, Octavia and two more guests.” He hands it over and steps back, out of the way.

Abby unrolls the paper and reads out loud, “Abby Griffin, Lincoln and Octavia Blake are invited to the Joining of Heda Lexa to Heda Clarke in two weeks’ time, followed with a one-week celebration of the joining. All three may bring one guest of their choosing to accompany them.

Please come join in this joyous occasion, as there have never been two Heda’s at one time nor joining together. We hope to see you soon.

~Clarke”

Everyone goes silent, both Octavia and Lincoln knew what a joining was and they were amazed it was happening in their time; on the other hand, Abby was completely confused.

“What is a joining?” the doctor asks, rereading “and why hasn’t my daughter contacted me before now!?”

The messenger stays quiet, not wanting the wrath of the Wanheda’s mother; that would definitely not end well.

“Perhaps she wasn’t able to till now?” Octavia states, “but she’s alive and the joining is good news!”

“What is a joining?” Abby asks again, she was happy her daughter was alive and the young Blake had a point.

Lincoln clears his throat, “from what Octavia has said to me in the past, it is a wedding but in grounder tradition.”

“A WEDDING!?” Abby yells at the top of her lungs, causing the other three to cover their ears from the high pitch.

“Abby…” Octavia steps closer to try and calm the woman down, but the doctor starts to flail her arms and the warrior has to jump back to not get nailed in the head.

“MY DAUGHTER DOESN’T SEND WORD FOR ALMOST A YEAR AND THEN I GET AN INVITATION TO HER WEDDING, WHICH IS IN TWO WEEKS!!!!” she stops and looks at the other three, “this better not be a damn joke!”

Lincoln and Octavia shake their heads, but Abby is looking at the messenger; glaring daggers at the poor man who seems to have shrunken in size.  
“Uhm…no joke…our Commander’s wish to join together.” He responds, hoping the woman wouldn’t hit him or take his head off.

“Wait, how are they both Heda?” Octavia asks, she was curious to how that works.

“We have Commander Lexa and Commander of Death Klarke, both our leaders. Klarke accepted Heda’s second in command just before messages were sent out.” The man says, nodding to Octavia; having remembered her from a while ago.

“She’s a leader of the grounders…” Octavia says almost in reverence, “I’m going to that ceremony, I don’t know about you two but I am so there and I am bringing Raven with me.”

“I will attend as well, I have no one I wish to take so if you wish to bring someone else Octavia, you can.” Lincoln states with a smile, then looking to Abby to see what she would decide.

“Oh I am going, Lexa is gonna get the third degree and then Clark…then we can celebrate.” Abby states, “I think I will bring Kane along.”  
Everyone sighs that the good doctor has calmed down.

“Alright, when should we leave?” Lincoln asks, “we should get there as soon as we can.”

“Well let’s get our plus ones. Or two’s and pack up” Octavia looks to the messenger, “you can take us there right?”

“Sha.” 

“Good, let’s go get everyone then!” the small warrior walks out and into the open air towards the tent by the gate; while the others went to get another person or their things.

Entering the tent, the warrior smiles seeing the brunette tinkering with some machine part, “Hey baby,” she walks up and kisses Raven’s cheek.

“You are in a good mood, what did Monty want?” Raven asks setting down her tools and turning in her chair to see her girlfriend packing two bags, “we going somewhere?”

“Matter of fact we are, there is a messenger from Polis here. Lincoln and I are pardoned and Clarke has invited us to her grounder wedding,”   
Raven braces herself for either a happy squeal or a tirade to start; happily, it was the first.

“CLARK IS GETTING MARRIED!!!!” Raven screams with a smile on her face, but quiets when Octavia shushes her.

“I don’t think anyone else is supposed to know right now, only Abby, Lincoln, Kane, you and I will know, I think.” She tosses the half full bag to Raven, “get what you need, we are leaving now, will take a couple days to get there I am assuming.”

“Right, well you packed the clothes…” she grabs a small tool kit and first aid kit from her work station and a small hand gun that was hidden under the desk; placing them all in the bag.

“Careful with that gun babe.” Octavia warns, before throwing a few extra daggers in her bag for good measure.

Raven smiles, “Won’t use it unless I absolutely have too.” She closes the bag up and puts in on her shoulder and then grabs the stick she has been using to walk with when needed, “I’m ready.”

“Let’s go meet the rest of them then.” 

As they leave the tent, they notice Lincoln and Kane talking by the gate; so they head in that direction to see what all still needed to be done.  
“Where is Abby?” Octavia asks, looking around but not seeing her in sight.

“She is speaking to your brother, leaving him in charge till we get back,” Kane states as a Farm Station member walks up.

“Hello everyone, what’s with the gathering?” they ask to no one in particular.

“A small outing outside the walls, scouting some areas to see how thinned out the food is.” Kane replies and smiles as Abby walks up, “all set chancellor?”

Abby nods and looks to the person who didn’t belong to their little group, “Sam right?”

“Yes chancellor.” The man straightens up to his full height.

“Do you need something?” Abby asks eyeing the man suspiciously, “or just visiting?”

“Just saying hello, who is in charge as you are leaving?”

“Bellamy, but any major decisions he will radio to us while we are out.” Abby states as she motions for the gates to be opened.

“Oh wait!!!” Octavia yells, turning to run and get her horse when her brother brings her mount to her.

“Almost forget your ride sis?” Bel teases with a smile, “be safe, make sure we meet again.”

Octavia takes the reigns, “Will do bro, Raven?” she mounts her horse and looks to Raven, “want a ride babe?”

“Hell yes!” the brunette moves to the horse and grasps her girlfriend’s hand and mounts up behind her; wrapping her arms around Octavia’s waist.

“Are we set now?” Kane asks laughing as Raven sticks out her tongue at him.

“All set, let’s get going.” Octavia states, just as the messenger walks up drinking some water that was given him, “hed op the wonwe.”

The messenger nods, and they walk through the gates; unknowingly missing Pike watching them leave with the messenger and Sam smirking at their backs.

~~~

“Come Lexa, I know you are holding back!” Clarke growls out at the woman as they circle each other with swords, “how am I to improve more if you hold back?”

“Alright, get ready then!” Lexa charges forward and begins a flurry of strikes with her sword, causing Clarke to back pedal but she was parrying each blow that the brunette was giving her.

The blond was watching for even the slightest opening as she moves backwards, and as the commander moves to the left she sees it, lunging to the left and swiping her sword vertically and almost shredding Lexa’s top as she swings through the strike.

Lexa jumps back, nodding at how Clarke was able to get a hit in but doesn’t have time to say anything as the blond now comes at her with precise swings and jabs of her sword; grunting Lexa parries and tries to gain footing.

Quickly she realizes that Clarke had indeed improved so much that she was even a match for her skills, “Em pleni!” she growls out before she may actually lose a hand.

Instantly Clarke backs off and lowers her blade, quirking an amused but curious brow at her girlfriend, “Something wrong love?”

“No, didn’t realize how much you have improved from the first weeks of training.” The brunette sheaths her sword and walks to the center of the ring, “I am proud to call you my second and soon wife.”

Ducking her head, Clarke tries to hide her blush as she walks to meet the commander in the center, “Mochof”

“Klarke…never look down, beja?” Lexa whispers and uses a finger to tilt Clarke’s chin up so they are now looking into each other’s eyes.

The blond swallows as she sees the love and devotion in dark pools of green staring back at her, “moba Heda.”

Lexa nods and drops her hand, “come let’s go and see how the guards are doing.,” she moves to a table where both their armor lay now side by side and begins to strap the shoulder pieces on, pushing the red sash fabric behind her.

Clarke following suit, starts to put her own on but drapes the sash over her arm for the time being; she didn’t feel like having the material drag the ground where people may step on it. “Sounds good, start at the south end and go around?”

“Sha, since we are on the south side.” Lexa says and makes sure everything is strapped down, including weapons; and watches the blond do the same.

They begin a leisurely walking down the wall till they got to the first one, asking the guards at the top how things were going and if there was anything to report; this goes on for the next couple hours as they make a complete circle.

As they near the training area again, they veer off and head towards the market place; nodding and saying hello to those who would stop them or would say a word of greeting.

When Clarke sees oranges and bananas, she makes a beeline for them and speaking to the seller to see how much it would cost, “haunch?”  
“breik, heda.” The seller replies with a smile.

Clarke looks at the seller and shakes her head and repeats, “haunch?” and waves hand over two baskets of fruits.

The seller looks and realizes how much the blond wants, quickly she looks at the warrior and points to the extra Ark patch on Clarke’s forearm with a smile.

Clarke looks at the patch and points to it, “ai?” when she receives a nod she rips it off and hands it over; waving over a few guards that were nearby; instructing them to take it back to the capitol building and put it in her room.

“Shopping?” Lexa asks coming up behind her to see the men taking the two baskets and then seeing the rip in her coat, “Clarke, why?” she points to the sleeve.

“I refuse to have things for free, I can patch it up later I have extra.” Clarke states as she peels an orange she had kept in hand, “want a slice?” she asks as she reveals the fruit.

“Sha beja” the brunette states and accepts a few pieces after the blond peels them free, “do you like it here?”

“Like it?” Clarke says as she chews, “I love it here, but I do miss the forests.” Her eyes sadden a little but then brighten when she sees kids playing in the square.

Lexa follows the woman’s line of sight and grins, her Night-bloods were playing a game of who could catch the gem on one of their backs, “Come.” She grabs Clarke’s hand and they make their way to the kids.

As soon as they see the blond and brunette, the kids stop and bow “Heda, Wanheda hei.”

“Kigon” Lexa states, and the kids resume their game, “They are all trying to get that gem on his back.” She points to the older boy who was dodging the rest, “it helps improve agility, speed and it’s fun.”

Clarke watches as the kids almost reach the gem but it gets snatched away from them at the last second, and the older boy smirks as he changes positions, “he’s good.”

“Sha, I helped train him…he is the most promising out of all of them.” Lexa states as she turns hearing a small commotion behind them, quickly however she forces Clarke to drop to the ground as a man runs up and swings an axe with great speed at their heads.

Without thinking both commanders strike, Clarke taking out his legs and Lexa clothes lining him in the chest causing him to flip and fall face first into the ground; quickly the blond gets up and finds the axe, which luckily didn’t hit anyone, but was in a vendor’s wood post.

Gripping the handle, Clarke grunts as she exerts her strength and pulls it out, turning, her eyes are cold and looking at the would be assassin as guards garb him and make him kneel in front of Lexa.

“Hod op!” Clarke barks out at Lexa, who was about to break the man’s neck, this earns her a glare from the commander and a collective gasp from the crowd around them at her defying their Heda, “ai gaf in chich op em.”

“Haukom?” Lexa asks, stepping back from the man who actually looks more afraid of Clarke than of her.

“I wish to know who sent him.” Clarke clarifies as she steps in front of his line of sight, “chon yu?” she growls out as she brandishes his axe.

“Ko” he replies, his eyes widening at just how formidable the new Heda actually looks at this moment.

Eyes cold, shoulders back and looking broader then they actually are; the confidence exuding from Clarke was almost overwhelming and her voice was like steel, “Chon sen op yu?”

“Azgeda”

Clarke’s eyes dart to Lexa and the brunette nods knowing what Clarke was about to do; taking the axe in both hands, Clarke aims at the man’s neck as the guards situate themselves accordingly and she swings.

The blade makes quick contact and slices through bone and flesh with ease but still didn’t make the slight crunch and squishing sound any more pleasant; grimacing as the blade finishes its path, Clarke keeps a hard face but inside she was cringing bad.

“Wanheda! Wanheda! Wanheda!” 

The chant of her title quickly brings Clarke out of her thoughts as she looks around and then at Lexa who looks proud without even smiling, the woman motions for her to come closer; willingly she moves to the brunette.

“They definitely accept you.” The commander states as she looks around, then takes Clarke’s hand that has the axe in it and raises it up; hearing the crowd get louder.

“Yes well…can we go…” the blond looks around, “beja?”

“Sha, one moment.” Lexa instructs the warriors to get rid of what was left of the assassin and then turns back to her girlfriend, “we can go now.”

“Good” 

The crowds’ part to allow the commander’s to leave, still chanting ‘Wanheda’ as they disappear around a corner; as soon as they are out of sight Clarke slumps against a wall, “That was not fun.”

“Of course not, never fun to take a life but you did the right thing.” The commander says and leans against the wall beside the blond, “he tried to assassinate us both, you were very quick on your feet after I shoved you down.”

“It just kicked in, huge adrenaline that is for sure.” Clarke sighs and rubs her face with her gloved hands, and then scrunches her nose at the smell of blood on her gloves, “please tell me I didn’t just put blood on my face…”

“yes but not much” Lexa states with an amused smile and pulls out a small piece of cloth, “here, have some on your nose, forehead and cheek.”

Nodding Clarke starts to wipe her face off, “I hate the smell.” She wipes a bit more and looks at Lexa, “well?”

“It’s gone” the brunette says, “let’s get back, I want to know if the messengers have made it or any have come back.”

“Alright” standing, the blond tucks the fabric away and they walk back home.

 

~2 days Later~

 

Clarke was laying in furs sleeping away when something hits her face, “Get up Klarke!” which causes the blond to just roll over and block her face grumbling in her sleep.

Lexa sighs, “We have visitors spotted a few miles away, I think it’s your nomon!” she pulls a few furs off the blond and wasn’t ready for the naked body underneath; though she should have been from their previous night’s activities.

Eyes roaming over pale skin, stopping at the scars on the woman’s back; specifically, the six claw marks on her shoulders before huffing, “KLARKE!!”

The loudness makes the blond jump up and look around, “what the hell Lexa!?” she drops back to the bed and groans, “tired woman!”

“Your mother will be arriving soon, I do not think you want her to see you naked and in my bed.” The brunette mused as the blond finally gets up.

“Thought it was our bed now?” Clarke shoots back as she stretches with her arms up in the air, “soooo…what should I wear then, commander gear?”

“Sha, that would be suited for this…I just hope your mother doesn’t try to kill me.” Lexa states as she watches the blond gather the clothing and armor she needs.

“Doubtful, but you never know,” Clarke pulls on her shirt, “I mean the first message from me is a wedding invite pretty much, not a how are you and everyone.”

Lexa shrugs, “perhaps, but at least she knows you are alive and make sure you wear that clasp.” 

“Yes love I know, it’s on the dresser.” Clarke states as she pulls on her boots and then moves to said dresser to grab her clasp and sash, clasping it on and letting the blue fabric fall.

The commander smiles as she admires her girlfriend in the commander gear, “You look amazing as always, hodness.” 

“Mochof, come let’s greet my mother and whoever else is with her,” Clarke states placing a quick kiss on Lexa’s lips and walking out of the bedroom.

It takes a few minutes, but when they arrive the guards were just starting to open the gates; as soon as they were completely open Clarke begins to walk towards the opening and then begins walking faster as she sees her mother and friends, “MOM!”

Abby looks up and smiles as she drops her back and runs to the gate to meet her daughter, throwing her arms around the blond as they meet and hugging her tight; but yelping when she hits the steel pauldron.

“Oh sorry mom, new armor.” Clarke says and hugs her mom again, this time a bit more gently, “safe trip here?”

“Yes, the messenger you sent was very helpful but I need to talk to you…” the doctor gets cut off by Octavia and Raven as they yell and dismount.

“CLARKE!” Raven yells and moves to embrace her friend, “glad to see you are alive!”

“You too Raven…” Clarke looks down and sees Octavia beginning to kneel.

“Heda, I am glad to see you alive,” Octavia states with her head down, and Lincoln doing the same beside her in respect.

“Rise both of you, I am glad to see you alive as well,” She turns to Lincoln, “welcome home.” She moves to the side and the warrior makes his way inside the gate to greet Lexa.

“Heda…” Octavia starts but is cut off as the blond gives her a big hug.

“I missed you, O.”

Hugging back the younger woman smiles, “I missed you too Clarke, is Indra around?”

Chuckling Clarke nods, “Sha, she is in the training area I believe, if you wish to go see her but remember don’t maul her, she may kill you.”

“Ha…ha Clarke, I’ll see you later.” Octavia bows and then heads into the city with Raven close behind her, wondering where they were going.

Kane was off to the side watching everything and wasn’t sure how to greet the new commander, “Clarke?” he asks hesitantly before stepping forward.

“Hello Kane, good to see you.” The blond says and pulls him into a quick hug, “how are things in Arkadia?”

“Well enough, though our new members like to rile people up.” Kane replies and looks over the young woman’s shoulder to see Lexa heading towards them.

Seeing the man get distracted, Clarke turns and grins seeing Lexa coming “Hey babe, you remember Kane and my mom.”

“Sha, I do hodness, welcome to Polis.” The brunette says with a small smile, “I hope your stay here will be pleasant.”

“Thank you Commander.” Both Kane and Abby say together, both not sure what to do since Clarke was now a leader here.

“Mom, Kane relax right now it’s informal, but try not to make too many sarcastic remarks in public…” Clarke says and yelps as Lexa pokes her in the side. “Stop that!”

“No…I wanted to see what would happen if they did that in public.” Lexa pokes her lover again, “you took the fun away!”

“HOD OP! AHHH!” Clarke laughs and tries to dodge the commander’s poking fingers, “I rather…not…see…them hurt!” she laughs and finally grabs Lexa’s hands, “pleni…beja”

“Ait” the brunette states and kisses the blonde’s cheek.

All the while the Abby and Kane were looking on in shock, seeing the commander so free was new to them from what they remember; they only saw the stoic commander that took no shit but was clearly dishing and getting it from Clarke.

Another thing they were shocked about was Clarke speaking trigedasleng, “did you know she speaks grounder so fluently?” Kane asks the doctor who was just out right staring at the young couple.

“No, I had no idea but I haven’t seen Clarke in like ten months.” Abby replies and smiles as the two women settle down and walk back over, “Commander, you seem different.”

“Yes, your daughter brings certain things out in me.” Lexa smiles at Clarke, “but I am still the same, just a few more sides to me. Shall we enter the city?”

“Yes please, would love to freshen up.” Abby states and they gather their bags and follow the two women into the city.

They walk through the busy streets, passing various vendors and through the farmer’s market where Abby was gushing over all the fresh fruits she saw as they passed; making both Clarke and Lexa chuckle at her excitement.

As soon as they reached the capitol building, Lexa instructed a few men to escort the two to their rooms and notified other’s that Octavia, Lincoln and Raven would be there soon as well.

Clarke and the commander headed to the throne room, which was thankfully empty as they entered “Maybe I should take everyone to my house…” Lexa thinks out loud as she settles against her throne and smiles when Clarke slides into her lap, “now hodness, you know you shouldn’t do this on my throne.”

“I was promised my own throne, so until then this is my seat when no one is here, and when there is I will stand by your side.” Clarke states matter of factly and kisses the commander’s nose; laughing when the brunette scrunches her nose, “and what about a house?”

“Sha, I have my own house here in the city, quite large and more than enough room for everyone.” Lexa says with a smile.

“First you have to take me to it first, before they see it.” The blond states with a smile.

“Alright, I think I can agree to that…so your nomon was very…cheerful.”

“Just wait baby, she will interrogate you before long, to make sure you are doing right by her daughter.” Clarke grins and laughs at the images in her head.

“What, it can’t be that bad?” 

“Oh yes, and it probably will, she is protective of me.”

“Well that is understandable, I am protective of you as well.”

“Oh no Lex, not like my mother seriously.”

“Perhaps but I am commander…what can she do to me.”

“I can use a scalpel in ways that would make you crap your pants.” 

Both women whip their heads to look straight into Abby Griffin’s eyes, which were warm but stern looking as Clarke slowly slides off Lexa’s lap, “Hi mom…didn’t hear you come in…how did we not hear you?”

Lexa shrugs, “how have you enjoyed Polis so far, may I call you Abby or Abigail?” 

“Abby is fine, and it’s very nice actually. Clarke…” the doctor looks at her daughter expectantly.

“Right…good luck baby.” Clarke leans over and places a quick kiss on the brunette’s lips and gives her mother a pleading look as she leaves the room.

As the doors shut Lexa takes a deep breath and unbuckles her belt that held her sword, “Is this where I get threatened if something were to happen to Klarke?”

“Ahh she warned you I see.” Abby states walking straight up the steps and in front of the brunette, “this is not a doctor to the commander, this is from mother to soon to be daughter in law.”

The brunette nods, waiting for the woman to continue.

“You love her?” Abby asks taking in the young woman sitting on a large throne, a woman that is quite intimidating when she needs to be.

“Sha, more than I thought possible.”

“I can see she loves you, the way she looks at you. You two seem to suit each other well.”

“I think so”

“I hear she is also your second?”

“Sha”

“What does that entail?”

“She is second only to me, leading our people. Making decisions with and without me when needed and not having to answer to anyone but myself when needed, to put it simply she is also in charge.” Lexa tries to explain it best she can.

“and does this mean her life is yours?” Abby smiles at the surprise in the commander’s eyes, “yes I did listen to Lincoln when he was teaching us the traditions.”

Swallowing Lexa nods, “yes, her life is mine and mine is hers.”

“because of the joining?”

“Sha”

“I’m not going to threaten you Lexa, I think you know what would happen if something were to happen purposefully to Clarke, but I also know you both are leading very dangerous lives and things will happen.” Abby says as she moves down the stairs, “just remember what I said about my skills with a scalpel, and love my daughter with everything you have.”

“I will, Abby…I swear it.” Lexa states extremely serious.

“Good, now loosen up don’t have to be so…rigid.” The doctor opens one of the doors, “I am going to go find Kane, I suppose I will see you at dinner?”

“Sha, it will be a welcoming feast.” Lexa says and relaxes more as she watches the older woman leave, thankful that it was more of explaining tradition then torture.

“Everything alright?” came the silky voice of the blond, who suddenly pops back up in the room without a sound.

Lexa nods, “she was just inquiring about the traditions and what they meant for you and me in the joining and what the Second entails.”

“really, that’s it?” the blond was surprised that it was so simple, “did she mention a scalpel at all during the conversation?”

“Sha, at the end as she left but not very threatening as it were.” The brunette shifts in her seat as the blond slides back onto her lap, “where were you hiding?”

“I just waited for mom to leave and walked back in, am I that much lighter on my feet?” the blond asks, leaning into the brunette.

“You are, that is a Trikru trait you learned pretty fast.” The brunette says, a smile on her face as she runs hands over and through blond hair, “you have taken all your training so naturally, almost besting me in sparing now.”

“Not quite, but I probably won’t which is okay.” She nuzzles the woman’s neck “I like this, relaxing and just being.”

“It is nice, I am looking forward to our joining.” Lexa whispers into golden hair, “I hope everyone enjoys the ceremony.”

“I’m sure they will, from what you have told me it is very simple, and thank you for adding vows since that is a tradition of my people.” She snuggles more into Lexa as she feels the brunette’s arms wrap tightly around her.

“It is a good tradition, I like it.” Lexa leans her head against Clarke’s and c loses her eyes.

“I’m glad, mmmm I’m so comfy.” Clarke almost mumbles as she too closes her eyes, the day had started pretty excitedly and both women were surprisingly tires; both drifting to sleep.

 

~Training Area~

 

Raven watches as her girlfriend spars with her old mentor, Indra “Go babe!” she laughs as others look at her funny and she shrugs it off; just enjoying watching the two women fight.

“You have kept up your training.” Indra states as they trade blows and move in a circular motion, she was proud of the young woman and what she has become.

“Sha, I wanted to keep up so that I could help when needed.” Octavia lunges and almost gets the older woman’s leg, quickly spinning into defense as Indra strikes from above.

Indra could tell that the warrior had trained hard and has improved but still could use some work with her footwork, “You do well, but your feet are scrambling,” just at that moment Indra sweeps her sword and takes the girl’s legs out from under her; pointing her blade at the girl’s chest.

“Ron op, Indra.” Octavia states, letting her head fall back on the dirt as she takes a deep breath and then accepts the arm offered to pull her up, “I know I need more training.”

“Sha, I will speak with Heda about it.” Indra responds sheathing her sword, and watching as raven carefully approaches, “this girl, she special?”

“Sha…Indra you remember Raven, she makes things go boom?” Octavia says with a grin, “Raven my mentor Indra.”

“Nice to meet you, again,” Raven says and hesitantly grasps the warriors arm, remembering the woman a bit, “that was some sparing match.”

“Yeah but I need more training, I shouldn’t be swept off my feet like that.” Octavia states still slightly catching her breath.

“We will get you there, I will ask Heda if I can take you as my second once more.” The older woman states before walking away to get a few things done.

“Did you…” Octavia looks at Raven, “did you hear that!?”

“I did, that’s amazing right…like a good thing?” Raven asks confused, still not understanding much of the culture; though she knows now to really catch up in it.

“Yes! Being her second is a great honor…I wonder if they will have me as a personal guard then too…” Octavia wonders as she moves a braid back over her shoulder, “I am so glad we came!”

“I’m glad too, can we go freshen up now?” the brunette asks, “plus you stink from sweating.” She teases, making her girlfriend laugh as they walk out of the training area.

“Alright let’s go!”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> hed op the wonwe – lead the way  
> Em pleni - Enough  
> Mochof – thank you  
> Beja – please  
> Moba – sorry  
> Heda – commander  
> Breik – free  
> Ai – this  
> Sha – yes  
> Hei – hi  
> Hod op – wait, stop  
> Ai gaf in chich op em – I want to talk to him  
> Haukom – why  
> Chon yu – who are you  
> Chon sen op yu – who sent you  
> Azgeda – Ice Nation  
> Nomon – mother  
> Hodness – love  
> Pleni – enough  
> Ait – alright


	5. Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby is still unsure about a few things, Clarke is getting ready for the ceremony...how will things go? And what is going on in Arkadia?

“Clarke, I’m just making sure you know what you are doing.” Abby states as they walk through the market; it had been eleven days since she had arrived in Polis.

“Mom, I love her and I am her second, I’m not turning my back on our people, just adding to them.” The blond states as they walk through the vendors, “it’s not like I am forgetting Skaikru.”

“Many won’t understand, you look so much like them,” The doctor stops to look at a makeshift doll.

“You mean Pike and his people?” Clarke’s voice was cold when she says his name, “the one trying to cause problems and kills any grounder he sees, though I am shocked that Lincoln and Octavia are still alive.”

“Clarke I didn’t mea…” Abby gets cut off.

“I am a leader here, I haven’t forgotten any of you and now I am Heda, one of two!” the blond was getting extremely irritated, “I want to bring peace but there are so many things happening right now.”

“Like what?” her mother asks as she trades for some apples.

“I can’t tell you that and you know it.” She looks around and then realizes her face was probably showing agitation as she waves of the small group of guards that were following them at a distance.

“There is a lot you are unable to tell me, don’t you trust me?”

“I do but that’s not the point, the people do not trust those who are at camp now, those who make up Skaikru minus those who are here with us.” Clarke really wishes her mother would understand, “and my joining to Lexa has nothing to do with anyone but the two of us, yes it will have its benefits but it’s personal.”

“Are you really happy here, with her?”

“Did you know I wanted to kill Lexa, when I was brought here…almost choked her out against her throne doors?” Clarke chuckles when her mother gives her an ‘are you insane look’. “I did, but something stopped me, at the time I wouldn’t admit it or even give it a name.”

“And that is?” the doctor munches on one of the apples.

“Love, see back before she betrayed me we had shared a few moments together in private. Nothing too much just a kiss, we both felt it but we had to think of our people and Finn’s death was still very much in my mind…” the blond sighs and accepts a gift from a little girl who had a makeshift cape on, “mochof strik youngon.”

The little girl smiles and runs back to her parents; causing Clarke to smile bigger.

“What did you just say to her?” Abby was still getting used to her daughter speaking the grounder language so well.

“I said thank you little one, she gave me a gift,” Clarke holds up a small parchment with a finger paint drawing on it, “I love Lexa’s people as much as ours mom, but Skaikru is going to need to show they can be trusted, so far only you, Kane, Octavia, Raven and Lincoln are trusted.”

“What about you, you are from Skaikru as well are you not?” the older woman was still very confused.

“I am from Skaikru but not of Skaikru, not anymore…maybe one day I will be again. Lexa wishes Skaikru to join the coalition eventually.” 

Clarke explains, seeing the hurt in her mother’s eyes she quickly adds “it is nothing against you mom, I am more Trikru now than Skaikru but I still hold to Skaikru just very loosely.”

Abby nods, “I suppose that is understandable. Everything at camp has been full of tension since Pike and his people joined us but not all of us are like the farm station.”

“We know that, otherwise we wouldn’t have sent the pardons and invitations, though I think I would have still sent the pardons.”  
“Who was it that pardoned them?”

“Lexa and myself, of course Indra was there, she signed the papers.”

While they spoke, Clarke shows her mother to the training arena, where Lexa was actually waiting for them, “Heya, Abby…heya hodness.”

“Heya hodness.” Clarke smiles and is surprised when Lexa draws her close and gives her a kiss, as they part she quirks a brow “open displays Commander?”

“We join tomorrow, and I wanted to kiss you.” Lexa replies as she keeps her face straight as possible while still holding onto the blond.

Abby coughs and walks up, “Hello Commander, Clarke says this is the training area?” she had noticed the various tables and racks that contained quite a few pointed objects but one table had an ammo case on it.

“Yes, we have a wide variety of weapons we train with, and Klarke has her own shooting range now.” Lexa states now looking at the blond, watching as her girlfriend’s eyes go wide.

“You are shitting me!” Clarke exclaims and Lexa points to an area behind some warriors and the blond squeals, “How…when…why?”

“Because you need it, you have been training with swords and daggers, but not your gun.” The brunette pushes the blond towards the range, and steps up beside Abby.

“That is quite generous Commander.” The doctor says, laughing when the warriors quickly make a path for their commander.

“Do they always make way for her like that?”

“Ever since the assassination attempt, yes. They saw their Wanheda give justice and now they always make way.” Lexa states, proudness in her voice as she watches the blond pull out her pistol.

“I do not like that title,” Abby states with a lower tone, “she did what she had to do that’s all.”

“Perhaps to you, but she has earned her title.” Lexa turns to the older woman, “it is a sign of respect that they call her that, that we all call her that, do not mistake the title as something shameful.” She nods and then walks over to the range to watch Clarke fire off a few rounds.

Abby wasn’t sure what to say, the commander had put her in her place and rightfully so; still didn’t mean the older woman had to like it, “This is all way too damn confusing.”

“What is confusing?” a voice came from behind the older woman, causing her to jump and shriek.

“MOM YOU OKAY!?” Clarke yells from the range.

“YES DEAR!” Abby looks behind her, “Raven that was not very nice,” putting a hand over her heart willing it to slow down.

“Sorry, but it was fun…for me at least.” The younger woman grins, “what are you doing here?”

“Clarke brought me and it seems Lexa surprised her with a firing range.” Abby explains, “and you?”

“Oh Octavia is going to train with Indra and I wanted to watch my girlfriend get her ass kicked.” The brunette states, way too happily and looks around, “what do you think of this place, amazing right?”

“It is but I worry, Clarke is now second and leader of all twelve clans and doesn’t seem to want to come home at all.” Abby says with sadness sin her voice.

“Abby, I think she is home…” Raven points towards the Lexa and Clarke; the blond was showing Lexa how the pistol worked.

“you know what I mean, with us.” Abby states, “she should be with us.”

“She should be where her home is and that is Lexa.” Came the strong voice of Octavia, “and to be honest this feels like home to me too, but I go where Raven goes, she’s my ultimate home.” 

The warrior walks past them and into a large open area, drawing her sword as Indra joins her and does the same; quickly beginning their deadly dance.

“What do you think of Octavia saying this feels like home?” Abby asks as she watches Indra instruct the young woman as they fight.

“You rather focus on the negative chancellor? She also said I am her ultimate home, where I am she is but it does feel like home here.” Raven states as she walks closer and Abby realizes the woman wasn’t limping as bad.

“Your leg…you’re not limping as much?” the doctor states as she catches up, “how are you not limping as much?”

“Octavia asked Indra if she could have some medication, and it seems to be working better than any pills.” The young woman explains, “it’s like an herbal drink, tastes good too when you put a bit of orange and lemon with it.”

“This place is insane, they have everything they need, why can’t they trade with us?” Abby wonders out loud, “what have we done to not get trade?” sighing her eyes trail back to her daughter, who was laughing at Lexa’s attempt to aim.

“Who knows why, all I know is that they are willing to work with us, I mean we have traded with the nearby villages, but somehow I have a feeling Pike may try to fuck everything up…with the grounders as a whole that is.” Raven states over her shoulder, “relax Abby, at least for now, we are supposed to be celebrating!”

Abby shrugs and starts to walk towards the two commander’s, smiling when the laughter from Clarke gets louder.

“Lexa, you aim down the barrel not the side here…” the blond gets behind the commander, motioning for her to hold the gun up, “ok don’t look sideways!”

However, the commander’s brain was short circuiting at the closeness of the blond, when she feels the blonde’s hands move her head.

The blond tilts Lexa’s head the right way, “Look straight down this…” she trails her finger down the top of the barrel, “not the side.” She steps back so Lexa can aim on her own.

The brunette takes a shaky breath missing the closeness but aims none the less; then squeezes the trigger bracing for the slight recoil and noise; she blinks and looks at Clarke “now what?”

Chuckling Clarke takes the gun, taking the clip out and then putting the pieces on the table “Now we see if you hit the target.” Grabbing the commander’s hand, they walk down the range.

Clarke’s mother was leaning against a table in the shade watching them, how they moved together and part of them always brushed up against one another, “Maybe she is where she belongs.”

Down the range Clarke grabs the paper and looks, “Holy shit, almost a bullseye!”

“Why would it be a bull with an eye?” Lexa asks confused as she looks at the paper with Clarke.

“No not what that means abbe, it means you almost hit the exact center!” the blond gets excited and hugs the brunette, “that was an amazing shot.”

“I did well?”

“Sha”

Lexa snatches the paper and briskly walks over to where Indra was sparring with her protégé, “INDRA!” the commander yells and the woman halts the fight and walks over.

“Sha, Heda?” Indra asks as a piece of paper was thrust into her face, “what is this, a paper with a hole in it?”

“Sha, I almost it the center and you say I can’t shoot.” Lexa touts and snatches the paper back, “I can shoot, Klarke has shown me.”

Indra looks at her commander dumbfounded, the blond was definitely loosening her up a lot “koken Heda.”

Lexa huffs and turns to see Clarke standing with her mother once more and walks over, “Indra is not impressed.” 

Grinning and winking at her mother Clarke pulls the brunette to her, “Is it Indra you really want to impress, or someone else?” as she speaks as she brushes her lips against the commander’s ear.

Abby watches and rolls her eyes knowing what her daughter was doing, “As much fun as it would be to watch the commander blush, please not in front of your mother. I rather not see my daughters flirting at the moment.” 

She walks away and out of the training area, leaving two surprised commander’s behind her; both catching what she said daughters.

“She just…”

“Sha”

“About us…”

“Sha”

“Is she finally…”

“Sha, Klarke relax and close your mouth…. what is it you say sometimes...” Lexa grins, “you may catch flies.”

Closing her mouth, Clarke buries her face between the brunette’s shoulder blades “Why do I feel so red?”

“Because you were flirting heavily in front of your mother?” Lexa asks, stepping away from the blond and straightening the woman’s shoulder armor that had gone cockeyed.

“We need to talk to her about Skaikru Lexa, she doesn’t understand...why I want to stay with you.” Clarke states with a sigh, “and we need to see what is up with Pike, maybe we can help those who don’t wish grounders harm?”

“Sha but after the celebration of our joining and we deal with Nia.” The brunette pulls on her gloves and they begin their walk back, “she is still a major threat but if anything happens I will send Indra with some warriors to protect Skaikru.”

“Mochof hodness, I do appreciate it.” Clarke stops at a vendor that was selling fabric, “Heda, what do you think?” she picks up a bolt of dark blue and shows it to the brunette.

“Meizen.” Lexa states and inquires how much before Clarke can and pays it, “all yours.” She takes the bolt from Clarke and hands it to one of the guards, giving him instructions to take it to their room immediately.

“You are full of surprises today” the blond says as they walk to the gate, “there a reason we are at the gate Lexa?”

“I had sent out another hunting party to get more meat for the feast.” The brunette states as the gate opens to reveal about twenty warriors brining back their hunts, “and they have come back.”

“That’s a lot of meat…” Clarke starts when there is a loud yell from behind her, she turns to see a woman chasing Lincoln, “What the fuck?”  
“HEDA!! BEJA!!!” Lincoln yells as he dives behind Clarke, and the woman skids to a halt.

The blond looks at her friend, and then at the rather beautiful woman, long black hair braided back, amber eyes and smooth skin, “Lincoln?”

“Heda…beja don’t let her get me!” He states in mixing the two languages together.

Lexa looks at the usually brave man and is totally confused, “What is going on, Lincoln?”

Clarke looks the woman over that was chasing him and then begins laughing, double over and holding her stomach as the laughs shake her body, “Oh…this…is…hilarious!”

The woman was holding a picture of what she assumed was her friend, with writing on the back.

Clarke holds out her hand, pointing at the picture, “Beja?”

The woman hands it over and blue eyes scan the writing, “Oh you poor man…this woman was supposed to marry you before you were banished?”

“Heda beja, I do not want it.” Lincoln states, staying behind the blond, “She doesn’t understand no!”

Now Lexa was smirking as a grounder warrior hides behind her hodness, scared of one woman; then again grounder women were pretty dangerous.

Shaking her head, Clarke hands the picture back and takes the woman a few yards away to talk away from prying ears; while she says that Lexa is looking at Lincoln like he needs to grow some balls.

“You were not pardoned to come back a coward, did they take the warrior out of you?” Lexa asks looking him up and down and noticing the more Skaikru-like style clothing.

“No Heda, I taught them our ways and learned about theirs, though the new people are a pain to deal with.” Lincoln replies as he dusts his pants off, “farm station people are angrier than anything.”

“So I have heard” Lexa looks over to see Clarke and the woman coming back, “everything alright Klarke?”

“Sha, Lincoln take Shawna home, everything has been cleared up.” The blond states and smiles at the woman, “then meet us back in the common room.”

“Sha, Heda.” Lincoln sighs and walks with the woman into the crowds.

“Do we need to head back?”

“Yes, we need to get ready for the ceremony tomorrow and mom wants to spend the night with me before the joining.” Clarke looks around and see the warriors with their kills standing around, “may want to tell them where to go?”

“Gon we!” Lexa says loudly, and immediately they all disperse already knowing where to go, “let’s get back home.”

“Oh Lexa?” the blond states as they walk.

“Sha?”

“When are you showing me our house?”

“Soon.”

Silence falls between the couple as they make their way back.

~~~

“Pike I cannot do that, I am under strict orders so back off!” Bellamy growls, “or do you want to be thrown in a cell?”

The older man gruffs, “Bellamy, we have a right to protect ourselves.”

“You are protected now get out, I have to deal with other business other than yours, there are more people here than just Farm Station.” 

Bellamy was getting a headache and wasn’t sure how much more he could take, the man was driving him nuts.

“But…”

“Gerald, escort Pike out of here please!” Bellamy yells and a man walks in with a rifle looking at Pike.

Pike’s shoulders sag, “This isn’t over.” He glares at the young man and then walks out of the office mumbling under his breath; with Gerald on his heels.

Bellamy sits down and rubs his temples, beginning to think bringing Pike and his people here were a mistake; he grabs a notebook and begins to write it in.

After a while he sighs when Monty comes in, “Bellamy…we have a problem…Pike is stirring up the rest of the Farm Station members.”

“Just great, take as many guards as you need and arrest them…all of them.” Bellamy states, “throw em in the large cell and let them stew for a while and let them learn they are not in charge.”

“Will do!” Monty states running out do to as Bellamy asks.

Running hands through his hair, Bellamy really wished that the others would come back; was weird not having the forty-four altogether.

Getting up he moves into the hall in time to witness the Farm Station people being escorted to the cells, as Pike passes he gives the Blake boy a specific glare before he is shoved in with his people.

Bellamy ignores the man and walks out into the sun, squinting a bit before walking into an open area where some of the forty-four were gathered, “Hey guys, how is it going?”

“Fine”

“Alright”

“could be better, but whatever.”

“Anyone want to go hunting? We have maybe a day’s worth left…” He asks and four pairs of hands shoot up, “Alright get your gear and head out, be back before dark please.”

The four, three men and one-woman scramble to get their equipment so they can head out.

“Sure that is a good idea, our best hunters are not even here?” Monty asks, moving over so Bellamy can sit down. 

“Yeah I’m sure. Main animal risks are gone and we need mostly small game. Those four are good at small game.” The dare haired boy states, “Pike looked pissed as I walked by.”

“Oh he definitely didn’t like being arrested, but at least it’s more quiet and no one is arguing.” Monty leans back, stretching “when do you think Abby and the other’s will be back, where did they go anyway?”

“They are on a long hunt, that is all I know. She was specific to keep things as they are till she comes back.” Bellamy leans forward and grabs a coffee thermos, “can I have some?”

“Yeah go ahead, I stock piled my grounds so I have plenty now.”

“Thanks” Bellamy pours a cup and sips, “mmm always liked coffee.”

“It definitely picks you up right?” Monty states and pours a cup for himself, “there goes the small game team.”

Bellamy looks behind him and waves as the four leave camp, “At least we’ll get rabbit and other stuff to make it a variety.”

“So what are your plans for the rest of the day, other than making sure the walls and gates are kept up?” Monty takes a drink, “I plan on working on my throwing with daggers.”

“I’ll figure something out, been reading up on stuff around here, seeing what can be improved and so on.” Bellamy stands with his coffee, “have fun throwing things,” playfully slapping Monty’s back before heading back to the office.

 

~The Next Day in Polis~

 

“Mom we need to go!” Clarke yells into the room as she makes sure everything in her commander attire was correct, “MOM!!”

“Yes I know, we need to get to the tailor and pick up that thing you call a dress and then go see who again?” Abby asks walking around a corner and stopping seeing the Blond mess with her armor, “that does seem to suit you, that outfit.”

“Thanks now come on, we only have four hours.” Clarke opens the door and pushes her mother into the hall, “by the way this is not a wedding so why can’t I see Lexa beforehand?”

“Because she agreed to mix some of our traditions in, you have your vows?” her mom asks as they walk outside.

“I do, that is the easy part…” Clarke states as they come up on the tailor’s shop and walk in.

“Heya, Heda!” the tailor greets and pulls a box out from the back, “it is done, I am sure Heda Lexa will enjoy this.”

“Mochof, how much do I owe you?” the blond asks as she opens the box, smiling at the various pieces of leather stitched together.  
“A gift for your joining Heda,” The woman replies with a large smile.

“Mochof again” Clarke picks up the box and Abby follows her outside, “okay got the dress, anything you want to do mom?”

“Abby chews her lower lip for a moment, “Clarke I need to apologize…”

“For what?” the blond asks confused.

“For giving you a hard time, for trying to get you to come back with me when this is done,” Abby looks anywhere but at Clarke, “after you went to sleep, I started to think about things, about the things you told me and it does make sense, you do belong here.”

“Mom I…”

“No let me finish…” the doctor waits a moment to make sure she can continue, “the mother in me wants you to come home where I am, but you are home and I can’t take you away from Lexa even if I tried.”

“Mom…”

“Clarke…let me finish. I know these are your people and we are too and that it’ll take time to build trust between Skaikru and the grounders. I am very willing to work for it but I don’t know how.” Abby was not paying attention as she spoke.

Clarke had given her box to a guard and sent him away as she draws a dagger from her arm, “MOM DUCK!” she shoves her mother down and throws the dagger just over the older woman’s head, nailing a figure in the trees just outside of the wall.

There was a loud grunt and a body falling from the tree as guards’ rush outside to bring the body inside to inspect.

“What the…” Abby was looking around and saw her daughter jog over to where they were bringing the body in.

“Bak op!” Clarke commands and instantly the men step away, revealing a woman with a knife in the left part of her chest but still alive, “Chit gon?”

A man holds up a high powered short barrel rifle.

“Ron op to ai!” Clarke holds out her hand, and he gives it to her, “this is from Skaikru, but you are not Skaikru…” 

Clarke kneels by the woman, grabbing the dagger and applying pressure, “Who are you?” when the woman refused to speak, the blond twists the dagger in the woman’s chest.

“AHHHHH! Sarah…” she growls out, as she feels the blade move.

“Who sent you?” Clarke raises a brow in challenge as the woman glares at her and taps the dagger this time, “I can make this so much worse, Sarah. Spare us both the trouble.”

“Farm Station…I was able to get a gun…I was told to get rid of Heda,” Sarah gasps between shallow breaths, “you are… Heda but you… speak like us.”

“I am from Skaikru, but I am Heda here along with the Heda Lexa, you were aiming for the wrong one.” Clarke taps the dagger once more then stands as Sarah grunts, “Teik em we! NAU!”

A few men step forward and pick the woman up and take her away but Sarah wasn’t going to go quietly, “ALL GROUNDERS WILL DIE!!”

“Shof op!” a man grunts and puts something in the woman’s mouth to silence her.

The blond Heda turns to face her mother, “next time I try to get your attention, please listen.” Wiping her hands on her pants, she walks back over.

“Right…that was…enlightening…you truly are Heda.” Abby states, a bit uneasy that her daughter would do this in view of everyone, “couldn’t you have done that in private?”

Clarke snorts as she slings the rifle over her back, “something we do here, once an injustice is made it is dealt with then and there usually.   
Lexa and I are judge, jury and executioner on the spot if need be.”

“Will Lexa be upset you kept her alive?”

“No, I do not want death on this day, that will come soon enough.” Clark replies, “let’s forget this happened and go back and get ready, we only have two hours to go.”

Abby shakes her head; her daughter was still Clarke but now seems more so but she had to admit that her daughter was someone you do not want to piss off.

 

~Two Hours Later~  
(all spoken in Trigedasleng but I am not doing it all that way)

“Heda stop worrying, the situation was dealt with and I am sure Wanheda had a reason for keeping her alive, please calm down.” Indra was getting annoyed, Heda was worrying about nothing…for now.

“Today is a day to celebrate.” Lexa looks in the mirror making sure the eye makeup was perfect, instead of a mask, the makeup only covered the eyes and not the center of the nose bridge and wisps out into her hairline.

“Heda, we should go to the throne room,” Indra states and opens the doors to the hall, “she is waiting, and I doubt you wish to keep her waiting.”

“Sha, let’s go.” Lexa squares her shoulders and walks out of the room, with Indra on her heels.

Meanwhile in Clarke’s room…

“You look gorgeous!” Abby states as she looks her daughter over, the vest-like leather top definitely accentuated all of the blonde’s curves and showed of cleavage.

“I am so glad it feels comfortable,” the blond says with a chuckle as she makes sure the braids in her hair would stay put, “I love that tailor.”

“I wonder if I could get something from that tailor…” Abby says as she straightens Clarke’s skirt a bit and steps back to admire some more.

“Sorry mom, she tailor’s only for the Commander’s.” Clarke gives a sad smile to her mom through the mirror.

“Oh well one can dream…your makeup is also perfect, looks like wings on your eyes.”

“Thanks, let’s go get this done!” Clarke states excitedly and they leave the room and head to the throne room as quick as they can.

Inside the throne room the leaders of eleven clans stood in regal attire that reflected their clans, along with Octavia, Raven and Kane able to sit up near the throne since the union was with someone from their clan.

Candles lit the darkened room (heavy drapes were put on the exits to the balcony) that gave it a soft glow throughout, making the harshness that it usually has to fall away for something more.

Lexa enters first with Indra, walking down the makeshift aisle to stand on the right side as a grounder singer sings softly in the background.

Indra moves to stand beside the throne and looks to see Titus come up from a dark corner to lead the ceremony.

Then Clarke enters, there are a few gasps from the blonde’s friends and Lexa’s breath catches in her throat; now Lexa herself was in a dress, but a simple black sleek dress, as Clarke had leather with other soft fabrics.

Blue eyes search the room and then lock with green ones as she walks down the aisle; barely registering that her mother was walking with her until the older woman kisses her cheek and moves near the rest of their friends.

Both women barely hear as Titus began the joining ceremony, neither really cared at the moment as they took each other in; it wasn’t until Titus clears his throat to gain their attention for the Skaikru tradition.

“Heda’s…vows” Titus states again and nods for Clarke to begin.

Clarke blushes a little and takes a deep breath, “Lexa…the first time I saw you, you scared me a little…okay a lot. Being the leader of the grounders was quite intimidating. But I got to know what was underneath the armor, I got to know Lexa as well as the commander. I fell for the confident woman who would do anything for her people, and once in a while kick my ass when it needed it.” 

She pauses for a moment and then finishes up, “I pledge myself to you, through whatever may come at us and will stand by you always, my life is your life, I love you, Lexa.”

A small murmur was heard from all the leaders; they knew that this woman had made a change in the commander, now they would be able to see it.

Lexa looks around for a moment uncertain, this would be the first time anyone would really see her as something other than the commander; but a squeeze in her hands helps her as she looks into deep blue eyes.

“I never knew that I may once again feel like I do, I had closed myself off to emotion only thinking of my people and nothing else. You challenged me, disagreed when everyone else agreed and broke through all my guards.” 

The brunette didn’t like this nervous feeling, but she continues.

“Klarke, you found your way into the inner walls of my heart and made me stronger, even if you did try to kill me once.” This causes Clarke to chuckle a little, “separate we are great, but together we are something entirely dangerous, I pledge myself to you, my life is your life, Ai hod yu in.”

As soon as the vows were said, Titus holds a dagger “With a joining, blood is shared, to form a bond that is unbreakable. This bond transcends the physical and moves into the spiritual, their souls will be bound.”

He looks to Lexa who offers her left hand and wrist, he runs the dagger edge from wrist to palm; causing a deep red line to form and then turns to Clarke.

Without hesitation holds out her left arm, slightly cringing when the blade cuts into her skin; Titus motions for them to join their hands.

They clasp arms, both hissing slightly as blood mixes together and the wounds get a tad aggravated; ribbons of blue, green and then leathers of black and brown are wrapped around their arms to secure them in place.

Both women look at each other, eyes dark and were hoping this would be over soon so that they could get on with celebrating.

“To the twelve clans and guests, the bonding is complete” Titus states, around the room leaders stand and acknowledge the union; then give shouts of praise.

Not waiting any longer, Lexa tugs Clarke closer and kisses her; wrapping her free arm around the blonde’s waist.

Clarke’s friends gave woops and hollers as they kissed, while Abby just smiles looking at her daughter and now daughter-in-law.

Breaking apart, Clarke laughs and Lexa slowly starts taking the bindings off as she gives Titus a nod.

“Let’s give our Commander’s a small break before the celebrations begin!” the man states and everyone files out of the throne room and heads to the festivities down below in the city.

“Ow….” Clark cringes as the last ribbon is undone and they move their arms apart.

“Moba, does it sting?” Lexa asks as she tosses the strips to the side and examines Clarke’s wound and her own, “they should heal relatively quickly.”

“Lexa…I don’t care about my arm” Clark can’t help the smile in her face, “we are alone, at least for the moment.”

Looking around the brunette smiles, “Well we cannot take too long, they will start wondering if we will ever show up.”

Clarke rolls her eyes at her wife and wraps a piece of white torn linen around her left arm, “if the others could see how you are in private, they would see you in a whole new light. Though you did give them a peek today.”

“A bit, but most of it is only seen by you, even if I do show things a bit more freely because of you.” The brunette takes the other piece of cloth Clarke has and wraps it around the blonde’s left arm, “shall we go and celebrate a bit with everyone before we have a private celebration?”

Leaning into the taller woman, Clarke nods “sounds like a plan to me, my houmon.”

“I like the sound of that.” Lexa says as they leave and make their way to the feast.

The celebrations went long into the night, as friends, family and pretty much all people from Polis celebrated the union of their Heda’s together; many getting completely drunk on fermented grapes and whatever else they could get their hands on.

The only two people not wasted were Clarke and Lexa; both wanting to be coherent for what was coming up very soon.  
Abby walks up, with Kane behind her; both smiling as they approach.

“My dear daughter’s, we are retiring until the morning for more food, congratulations and welcome to the family, Lexa.” Abby states quite clearly, even with a drink in her hand.

Kane nods “have a great night you two and we will see you later.” He tugs Abby away and out of all the crowds that were gathered around all the tables.

“Are Kane and your mother?” Lexa asks as she watches them leave the area.

“Oh I do not want to think about that, no, nope no.” Clarke adamantly states and takes a drink from her cup, “they can do whatever as long as I do not know about it.”

Lexa laughs and then it gets louder as the blond glares at her, she couldn’t help it when it was actually quite funny to see her wife rambling about her mother and Kane.

“Shof op!” Clarke hisses, resting a hand on Lexa’s thigh; which results in the brunette suddenly getting very quiet.

Lexa raises a brow looking at her wife, “gaf in to gyon au hir?” smiling when the blond nods and starts to rise from her seat, they try to quietly leave, until some warriors notice them trying to sneak away.

They all begin to chant Heda’s loudly and thrust a fist in the air, causing both women to blush and hasten their steps to get away from everyone.

Both sigh relief as the voices start to fade out the closer they got to their bedroom; as they enter the capitol building, they go straight for the make shift elevator.

Lexa pushes Clarke against the far fall, then presses her body into the blond as she smashes their lips together in a hard needy kiss, ignoring the feint dings of each floor they pass in the small box.

Clarke moans into the kiss as her hands move up the brunette’s sides, “baby we should really…mmmm” she gets distracted as Lexa’s lips trail down her neck.

As soon as the elevator stops, both women stumble out of the it and down the hall towards Lexa’s room which is now theirs; Clarke pushes the brunette through the doors and quickly shuts the doors and locks them tight.

Lexa who stumbles back a few steps, tries to catch her breath as dark blue lustful eyes lock onto her dark green ones and she licks her lips as the blond seems to be stalking her; for the first time in a long time, Lexa was not afraid to prey.

“Klarke?” Lexa asks huskily as she starts to step backwards for every step the blond gains in her, before she realizes it her legs hit the bed; looking behind her for a moment, Lexa tries to keep her balance.

But Clarke has better other ideas, as she pulls the brunette close and reconnects their lips in a searing kiss; hands move to bunch the skirt of Lexa’s dress and pulling up and quickly over the woman’s head.

Lexa quickly lifts her arms to help Clarke get the dress off easier, revealing that she wasn’t wearing a bra; only a thin pair of under-shorts.

As the blond gazes at her almost naked wife, the brunette hooks a leg around the blonde’s ankles and trips her into the bed; quickly turning them both, so now the Lexa is hovering over Clarke, “there is a slight problem here…”

Being caught off guard from being flipped, the blond blinks “w-what problem?” looking into her wife’s eyes totally confused; until quick hands unfastened the two clasps of her leather bodice and feels her breasts free of the material.

Before the blond could say anything, Lexa tears her skirt off with her hands; tossing the pieces of material to the side “much better,” noticing that Clarke is wearing a thong as she runs her hands up and down the woman’s sides.

Clarke squirms a bit at the woman’s touch as it sends shivers up and down her spine, “Lexa…” she moans, they hadn’t done much yet but the way this woman made her feel; she was already on edge.

Leaning down the brunette nips near Clarke’s left ear, “Sha, hodness?” the words are purred, and she rolls her hips against the blond; teasing her just a bit more and causing the blond to moan a bit louder.

“Beja, stop teasing…” Clarke replies huskily as hands trail down the brunette’s back, nails leaving then red lines in their wake.

Lexa moans and pushes more into the woman beneath her, “It’s time I worship you like the goddess you are.” 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> mochof strik youngon – thank you little one  
> Heya – hello  
> Hodness – love  
> Koken – crazy  
> Heda – Commander  
> Wanheda – Commander of Death  
> Sha – yes  
> Meizen – beautiful  
> Beja – please  
> Gon we – leave  
> Bak op – get back  
> Chit gon – who sent you  
> Ron op to ai - give it to me  
> Teik em we – Take her away  
> Nau – Now  
> Shof op – shut up  
> Ai hod yu in – I love you  
> Moba – sorry  
> Houmon – wife  
> gaf in to gyon au hir – want to get out of here


	6. Heda Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING CHARACTER DEATH!
> 
> Queen Nia has arrived, what exactly does she want....and what will Lexa & Clarke do to counteract?  
> Abby wants to spend more time with her daughter, will that be possible with the threats around them?
> 
> FYI Translations not complete yet!!!

“Mom I have to go to a meeting…like ten minutes ago!” Clarke states as she moves to the door, “it won’t kill you to be out in Polis alone.” 

“That is not the point, I want to spend time with you.” Abby states as she pulls on her jacket.

“Well not today, I am a leader remember, I will see you later.” The blond walks out and heads to the throne room, wishing she could spend more time with her mother but things had to be tended too.

It had only been a day since the week of celebration had finished but the coalition was coming together for when Queen Nia arrives; hopefully they can avoid war.

The blond enters the room and finds she is the first to arrive and finds that she misjudged the time by half an hour; so she walks up and notices a sheet over something rather large next to Lexa’s throne, she was about to peak when the doors open again.

“Klarke…” Lexa warns, and the blonde’s hand drops the thin fabric and blushes, “don’t look under there yet love.”

Behind her, guards escorted Roan into the room and to a corner, where they waited silently.

“Take my fun away, houmon.” Clarke states and leans on her wife’s throne, eyeing the prince before turning her attention back to Lexa, “I seem to be rather early, has Nia arrived yet?”

“Sha, she is getting ready for the meeting,” Lexa walks up the steps and slips onto her throne, sighing as she thinks of how the meeting could go; that is until a hand rests on her shoulder, "do you wish to see what this is?" motioning to the large item under a sheet.

"Of course I do" Clarke states with a raised brow, and then eyes go wide as the sheet is pulled away and a throne is presented to her, very similar to her wife's yet different designs, "Wow...for me?"

"Sha, thought it would be fitting since Nia will be here to have it out, your permanent throne." The brunette says with a small smile, watching as the blond sits down in it and squeezes her hand.

“I love it baby." But Clarke notices an uncertainty in her wife's eyes, "It’ll be okay, no matter what happens Lexa.” Clarke states with a smile as the brunette looks over at her, she was about to say something else when the ambassadors of the coalition begin to enter and take their seats.

The commander takes a deep breath and is happy that her wife doesn’t remove her hand as people enter, she squeezes the blonde’s hand “This will be interesting.”

“Indeed” Clarke straightens up and waits as the guards open the doors and escort a chained Nia into the room, forcing her to kneel at the bottom of the steps; taking a deep breath the blond waits for her wife to speak.

However, Titus steps forward and begins to speak, “Queen Nia, you have marched your army into other clans’ territory without sending a messenger or given any consent to do so, the punishment for that is death. Do you have anything to say to defend yourself.”

“I don’t need any defense, she does.” Nia replies coolly locking eyes with the brunette and then looking at the blond, both Heda’s stare coldly back; not even flinching, “Ai gaf seigeda kiln hasta nou wichnes.”

Titus steps forward, “This is outrageous, take her away.”

“Hod op!” An ambassador states standing, "Nou Heda, noumou.”

Another Ambassador stands repeating, it goes around the room; minus one ambassador that stays in his seat silent, refusing to stand with the others.

The Ice Queen looks at him, but he still does not stand; resulting in no unanimous vote against the commander.

“Take her and everyone standing away!” Titus orders, and guards step forward.

“Hod op! Teik em step em au.” Lexa rises and steps down the stairs to get nose to nose with Nia, ignoring the small sound of protest from her wife, “We know what you want Nia, issue the challenge.”

“Kei, en’s ogud. Yu gada throudon in.” Nia states with an unsettling smirk.

On the throne Clarke was wanting to tear the woman to pieces, but stayed where she was sitting; using every ounce of control to tell her wife to not accept.

“En ai teik yu throudon in.” Lexa states and walks back up the stairs, meeting the blonde’s eyes and mouthing, ‘it’ll be alright’; after all they did have a plan.

“Heda has been challenged, a vote of no confidence.” Titus states sadly and turns to the room, “a fight to the death, choose your warrior,” he looks at Queen Nia.

“My son, Roan Prince of Azgeda.”

Titus looks to Lexa, “Who will fight for you, Heda?”

Lexa looks at Nia, she really wanted to fight herself but she needed to go forward with her plan, “Ai, seken Klarke Kom Skaikru.”

Clarke rises and steps forward, as murmurs run through all the ambassador’s and Nia’s eyes show surprise at the decisions.

“It’s decided then, warrior against warrior to the death.” Titus announces, not sure what the two commanders have up their sleeves; he motions and everyone is dismissed.

Guards escorting both Nia and her son out of the room, with the ambassadors’ following; Titus turns to his commanders, “What are you two up too?”

“Messing with Queen Nia.” Clarke states with a smile as she finally lets her body relax and leaning on against her throne as her wife sits back down.

“Heda are you sure you want to do this, Roan is the one who brought Wanheda to us, pretty beat up.” Titus states, ignoring the blond.

“I’m right here Titus, do not talk as if I am not here.” The blonde growls out, causing the man to step back and look down at his feet.

“Sha, she is right, you give her the same respect as you give me Titus, she is my houmon,” Lexa looks up at her wife, “are you sure about this?”

“Sha, beja wich in ai.” Clarke states and kneels down beside the throne, she looks to Titus, “ban op.”

The man looks at Lexa who nods, sighing he bows his head and walks out of the throne room; praying that those two women knew what they were doing.

“Klarke, you must win.” Lexa states, running a hand through blond hair, “we need the coalition to stay intact if Skaikru has any chance of surviving and joining us.”

“Ai get in” the blond closes her eyes, “you said yourself I can almost best you, Roan is nowhere near your fighting abilities, he’ll lose.”

“Yu ogud jak op sonraun?” the brunette asks, concern in her eyes, “disha laik no maun.”

“I know, but this needs to be done…” Clarke whispers, the fight would be soon and she was trying to stay somewhat calm; her nerves screaming at her to not do this.

“I do not think Nia expected that answer from us, I wonder what she is up too exactly.” Lexa says and leans down kissing the blonde’s head.

Slowly Clarke rises, “I need to go prepare, meet you in our room in two hours?”

“Sha, hodness.” 

“See you then,” Clarke quickly walks out of the room, heading outside and to see her friends and mother; while the brunette stays on her throne, contemplating what was going to happen next.

News traveled fast as the people hear about the challenge and that Wanheda was to fight the prince, many wished the woman luck while others hoped he would kill her.

Octavia was walking through the market, when an arm pulls her into an ally, “HEY!”

“O, I need your help.” 

“Clarke, what is going on?” the warrior looks concerned, this was definitely strange having Wanheda pull her somewhere secluded, “what do you need?”

“I am to fight Roan, in a few hours, Lexa was challenged by Queen Nia and I am fighting for her.”

“Wait, Heda isn’t fighting herself?”

Clarke looks at the girl, “there are two Heda’s, so technically yes Heda is fighting.” The tone of her voice, gave no room for debate.

“Alright, mebo…what do you need of me?” Octavia leans against the wall behind her.

“Find out why Nia challenged Lexa, she was shocked when Lexa decided not to fight but that I would, she looked worried.”

“I can do that, anything else?”

“Where is my mom?”

“She was escorted out into the forest by a few guards.” Octavia states and pushes off the wall.

Clarke nods, “mochof, Octavia.”

‘Heda” the warrior bows her head and then heads out on her assignment.

Clarke steps out of the ally and was about to set out to the forest when an Ambassador yells for her, “WANHEDA!”

Sighing the blond turns around, “What?” and the two begin to talk.

 

~In The Forest~

 

“Alright a few more roots, and we are all set to go…” Abby looks around, thinking she heard a twig snap; after a few moments she goes back to digging up roots.

One of the guards also heard it and sent his partner to go check it out, while he stays with Wanheda’s mother, making sure she is safe.

The doctor was too occupied with her own thoughts, she failed to hear someone sneak up behind her escort and slit his throat; catching him before he hit the ground to keep things quiet.

Quiet footfalls get closer to Abby, a knife tainted in blood at the ready…

“hey Gus…can you take this please?” Abby holds up a basket behind her, without turning around.

The person takes the basket and sets it aside, a feral smile on her lips as she suddenly grabs the woman and puts her in an arm lock, “Yu gonplei ste odon, chof to kwin Nia.”

Abby would have screamed but the hand over her mouth made it hard, her heart is racing as she thinks of what she can do; she had dropped her knife when the person grabbed her.

“Let’s see if Wanheda can fight after she finds out you are dead.” Dark brown eyes lock with Abby’s, that feral smile still in place, “tell your gods, Ontari sends her regards.”

Before the doctor could blink, one swift movement and a knife cuts through the front of her neck; blood spurting and then running down her neck as she is let go.

Falling to the ground Abby clutches at her throat, trying to scream but only gurgles came out and she knew she wouldn’t see her daughter’s again; closing her eyes she prays that Clarke will find this Ontari and brings justice with her.

The woman smiles as she watches the life leave the doctor’s body, then begins the process of removing the head so she can send her gift to the blond commander; hopefully crippling her enough to where she can’t fight.

 

~A few hours later, Heda’s bedroom~

 

“Lexa, I couldn’t find my mom anywhere…the guards never came back. I sent others looking but…I wanted to talk to her before the fight.” 

Clarke was pacing back and forth in front of their balcony, worried that something may have happened to her mother; this just wasn’t her day.

Before Lexa could reply a knock came to the door, “kom op!”

Slowly the door opens and Octavia walks in, “Heda’s” she bows waiting to be told she could enter further.

“Get in here O, what did you find out?” the blond asks, as she finally stops her pacing.

“Nia has a night-blood handmaiden with her, I overheard them talking. They wanted Lexa to fight and lose so that her spirit had the possibility of choosing this person to be Heda.”

“I thought all night-bloods were brought here for training?” Clarke looks to her wife.

“They are supposed to be, seems Nia wants a commander from Ice Nation, but with choosing you as my champion, that goes out the window.” Lexa states, twirling a dagger in her hand, “did you find anything else?”

“No, they got more quiet after that, I couldn’t pick anything else up. Then they left for the training area after that.” Octavia sits down in a chair, “would they maybe try something else?”

“No idea, but I wouldn’t put it past them.” The brunette tucks her dagger away when Titus runs into the room, “why are you coming into our chambers unannounced!?”

The man bows, “mebo, but there is a gift for Wanheda…it is rather bloody…” he turns and orders the gift brought in and it was set on the small coffee table.

Both commanders slowly approach the box, which was indeed leaking blood all over the table; neither was sure they wanted to open it.

The blond reaches over and starts to lift the lid on the box, then decides to throw it back; revealing the brown hair, “What the hell?”

Lexa moves to the other side and stops the gasp that wants to come out of her mouth, “Hodness…” she looks into the dead eyes of Clarke’s mother, “do not come closer.”

Octavia who had seen her Heda’s reaction comes to the front and a hand shoots up to her mouth, “Oh fuck…”

“What is it?” Clarke asks getting really worried.

“Clarke…ohm...” Octavia looks at Clarke and then back at the head, “I’m so…sorry.”

Without waiting, the blond turns the box around and gasps “Oh no…no no no no…” Clarke falls to her knees seeing her mother’s head, hands moving to cover her face as a scream rips from her throat.

Lexa growls out orders, and guards scramble to take the head away; only to be stopped by Octavia who had noticed a note, retrieving it before the guards run out of the room with the box.

Lexa looks at the warrior and holds out a hand, staying silent; the brunette immediately gives her the note.

It reads: A gift for Wanheda from the Ice Queen. ~Ontari

Crumbling the piece of paper, Lexa looks around the room and then at Titus, “Leave.”

The man nods and leaves.

A few minutes’ pass, with the only sound being Clarke as she cries on the floor; pushing her friend away, when Octavia tries to comfort her; but allowing her wife to wrap arms tightly around her.

“We cannot move on with the fight, we need to deal with this!” Lexa states angrily.

“Sha, Heda but what are we to do?” Octavia asks, her own tears streaking down her cheeks at losing a friend.

“Find Kane, Lincoln and raven…do not speak of this to anyone, understood?”

“Sha.” Octavia runs out of the room to find her friends.

“Klarke I will call off the fight, you cannot fight like this.” Lexa was now resting her head on her wife’s shoulder, but quickly gets up and backs away when the woman begins to stand.

All sound was cut off as Clarke stood, her angry eyes lock onto her wife’s and she growls out “I will fight, and that bitch will pay.”

“Klarke you don’t…” the brunette gets cut off.

“I do…don’t try and talk me out of it.” Clarke’s voice was laced with pain, but also determination “Nia will pay for this, and whoever else was involved.”

Lexa watches as eyes become hard and anger becomes a fuel for the blond, “houmon, we can find another way…”

Taking a deep breath, Clarke shakes her head “I fight, and someone will die.”

“You wish to continue with our plan?” the brunette asks, proud that her wife is being strong but also concerned for her.

“Sha”

They stare at each other for what seems like forever, only a knock at the door making them look away.

“Heda?” It was Titus, “It’s time.”

“Ait!” Lexa turns back to Clarke, “are you sure?”

Clarke nods wiping the last few tears from her face, “Sha”

They turn to leave when Octavia runs in with the others, “I caught them up…you still fighting?”

“I am, let’s go and no disagreeing right now.” Clark growls as they head to the fight.

 

~Fighting Area~

 

Lexa and the ambassadors sat in their seats on a platform as the guards bring Roan and Nia to begin; the brunette kept a straight face as the Queen sits in her seat.

Clarke standing on the ground below also kept a neutral face, she was not going to let them know she was scared shitless or extremely hurt over her mother’s death.

Once everyone was set, Titus stands beginning the introduction of the fight, the blond only clues in after a bit “Hashta soulou gonplei, bilaik won hedon noumo: du souda wan op deyon!”

He moves to stand by Lexa and raises a hand, “Yon a jomp in.” he states sadly and let’s his arm fall.

The two warriors move to opposite ends of the large circle of guards, Roan grabbing his mother’s sword and twirls it around.

Clarke moves to a guard and is about to pull her sword out when raven runs up.

“Clarke are you sure?” Raven asks, her voice sounded scared for her friend.

“Sha, I am.” Clarke unsheathes her sword, and notices Raven’s eyes dart behind her; quickly she turns and parry’s a strike, and slashes the man’s back.

Taking a few quick steps back as Roan turns to face her, the man was cursing himself for being so careless and then charges again; both trading blows and parrying in quick succession.

As the fight begins, Lexa watches with keen eyes but also keeps her ears open as Nia speaks to her handmaiden.

“Ontari, if things should go badly…you know what to do.” Nia says in what she thought is a whisper, smiling when Ontari nods and they both focus back on the fight.

The commander clenches her jaw, using a hand to motion for Indra to come closer, who was standing behind her.

“Sha Heda?” 

Lexa whispers to the warrior and then goes back to watching her wife, cringing when Roan smacks the blond in the face with his sword hilt.

Stumbling back, Clarke spits out blood as she parry’s a few more hits but then gets a leg kicked out by Roan.

He moves to hit her again, but the blond turns and gives him an uppercut as she pushes upward with her body, sending him reeling backwards a few feet, dropping his sword.

She was starting to harness her anger as she picks up the extra sword and twirls both and getting in a defensive stance; internally screaming as she sees roan punch a guard and take the warriors spear.

She steps back as he spins the spear and points it at her, then she charges forward striking with both swords quickly trying to get him off balance; but he was able to keep pace with her, suddenly a sword was knocked from her left hand.

She grunts and swings the sword in her right, but it gets knocked to the ground, and then he kicks her in the chest sending her flying backwards and landing on her back dazed.

Half of the crowd cheers while the other half gasps that Wanheda was about to lose; Lexa herself was on her feet as she watches but knows she cannot interfere.

Octavia, Raven and Kane all watching in horror as the blond got disarmed.

“Get up Clarke” Octavia says under her breath, “you have to get up!” the warrior could hear her friends echo her words as they watch the Prince walk over to her.

Blinking Clarke was trying to get her bearings, her ears were ringing and everything was unfocused until a shadow was cast over her; she looks up to see Roan standing above her with the spear aimed at her head.

She watches as he raises the spear and starts to bring it down to make contact with her skull, taking a breath she waits and at the last possible second moves her head; the spear barely missing and cutting hair instead of flesh as she rolls to the side.

Roan is stunned for a few seconds and that was all the commander needed as she flips and kicks the warrior in the face, then turns quickly and punches his side and backs away; heaving air into her lungs as she watches his movements.

On the platform the Ice Queen was disgusted that her son hadn’t put the woman away yet, sitting on the edge of her seat in anticipation and motioning for Ontari to go and be ready.

Unbeknownst to them, Indra follows the girl as the Azgeda handmaiden moves behind the platform the older warrior watches with interest.  
Ontari pulls out a make shift blow gun and readies it with a dart but didn’t see the woman come up behind her.

Quickly Indra takes the hilt of her sword and hits the girl on the head; knocking the woman out cold, quickly she ties the girl’s hands and feet and calls a guard over to watch her as she returns to her commander’s side.

The crowd was in awe at how the two warriors fought, many chanting ‘Wanheda’ as the blond dodges strike after strike from the spear wielded by the prince.

She dodges to the left but the tip just grazes her forearm, slicing the flesh and causing a searing pain to shoot up her arm but she bites back the scream that wanted to rip out; deciding this needs to end soon.

As roan lunges with the spear again, Clark grabs it by wedging it between her arm and body and yanking backwards, completely disarming the man in front of her; now she goes on the offensive, twirling the spear and forcing the prince to jump back and get an unbalanced footing.

She swipes the spear low and catches the back of the man’s knee making him fall to his knees, again she swings and part of the handle; hits his head, dazing him.

With speed and precision, she lowers her body and then uppercuts with the spears handle sending his head backwards when it connects with his chin and nose; he falls onto his back, coughing.

Clarke stands over him, the spear tip hovering over his face.

Queen Nia gets up screaming, “Gyon op! Taim yu wan op, taim yu noun a wan op kom hainofa! Yu wan op kom bushada!”

Roan looks up at the blond, “Finish it.”

At that moment, Clarke remembers something…

 

~Time shift two days ago~

 

Roan is practicing in the training area as a hooded figure approaches, “Is death coming to see me…?” 

The figure pulls down the hood, revealing Wanheda.

“Or just the commander of death.” The man guff’s sarcastically as he lowers his sword and then starts a routine.

“We need to talk.” Clarke states.

“What for?” Roan asks as he turns in a circle.

“We want to make you king of the Ice Nation, we have a plan but are you willing to follow it?” She leans against the makeshift tower she stood by that concealed her.

“I may be up to it, what is the plan?” Roan asks as he continues to practice.

 

~Back to Present~

 

Clarke locks eyes with Roan, whispering “Jus drein jus duan.” Looking up, she lifts the spear and looks towards the platform where Queen Nia was still standing, glaring at her son.

She aims and throws the spear, it flies through the air and nails the queen in the chest and pushed her back into her seat; anchoring her there.

A gasp is heard over the crowd as the life leaves the woman’s body, and then nothing but silence; people wondering what just happened.

At this moment Clarke looks to Lexa and nods as she catches her breath and her wife stands from her seat.

“The queen is dead, long live the King!” Lexa shouts to the crowd, and the crowd erupts into cheers and chants of “Wanheda’; sitting back down, she nods to Indra.

The older woman motions for the guards to bring the girl to the front of the platform.

By now Ontari had regained consciousness, and was struggling against the guards who brought her in front of the platform, near Clarke.

Lexa lifts a hand to silence everyone “This is Queen Nia’s handmaiden who was to ensure that Klarke would fail!” 

Murmurs go through the crowd.

“She was caught and now stands judgement,” the brunette looks to her wife, “she is the one that sent you the gift.”

Clarke’s eyes flash as she turns to look at the girl who was now kneeling behind her, “Yu ripa!” she steps closer and forces the girl to look at her, “branwada gada.”

She forcefully lets the girls chin go and steps back taking a few deep breathes and waits for Lexa’s verdict; knowing that right now she wasn’t in a good state of mind.

By now Octavia had come to stand next to the blond, she looks up at Lexa and nods.

Standing, the commander points “Klarke’s nomon was killed by this woman, Ontari. Penalty of this is death! What have you to say Ontari of the ice Nation?”

“Jok yu!” Ontari replies, still being defiant.

“Oktavia…frag em op!” Lexa commands and watches as the guards make the girl lean over and face the sand.

Octavia draws her sword and rests it against the girl’s neck but a hand is placed over hers, looking up she swallows looking into Clarke’s eyes.

“Step back O.” Clarke states barely above a whisper.

The brunette nods, releasing the sword and stepping back “Heda, you don’t have too…” she is silenced by a hand being held up.

The blond keeps the blade resting on the back of Ontari’s neck, “May you never find peace,” Clarke looks up at her wife for the order  
Nodding in agreement the brunette looks at Ontari, “Ontari, you are sentenced to death!” 

The crowd watches as Wanheda raises the sword, and swings down wishing she could look away or close her ears; this is the second person she has beheaded in the past few weeks.

As soon as the blade made its way through the neck, Clarke turns away and tosses the sword at Octavia’s feet; forcing herself not to cry but to keep a calm stoic face in front of the crowd.

Within seconds the body and head are removed and the crowd cheers at the justice that was served.

“Tonight there will be a fire to honor Wanheda’s mother, we honor her and her life!” Lexa announces and the crowd cheers once more and then begins to disperse.

Lexa turns to Titus to give him instructions when she stops dead in her tracks, the man was nowhere to be found, ‘where did he go?’ she thinks completely confused.

 

~Later that Evening~

 

Clarke was sitting on a couch in their bedroom, the room had been cleaned up after they left for the fight and now she was just in shock at the day’s events; her mother was dead, but she got justice in two forms as the queen was now dead and Ontari.

She pulls her knees up to her chest, Lexa was out getting a pyre ready for her mother’s grounder funeral that she had requested be done; Raven offered to help and so did Kane and Octavia.

Kane was in the room with her, sitting across from her silently as they both try and deal with the feelings inside themselves; not knowing how they would move forward, but knowing they had too.

She looks over at the man who she comes to think of as a good friend now, he was staring out into nothing; his fingers twisting around each other, looking restless.

“Kane…” Clarke states, and jumps when the man jumps at her voice, “mobe, didn’t mean to startle you…”

The man nods “it’s fine…I’m so sorry Clarke, I wish I could’ve done something…I should have gone with her out there…” Kane’s face looks pained and he trails off.

“No point in should have’s or what if’s…I just got my mother back and now she is gone…” Clarke chokes up and closes her eyes as more tears fall.  
“You got justice for her death?” Kane states, as he hands her a cloth for the tears, and uses one for himself.

“Blood has blood” Clarke sniffles, “it had to be done, murderers should never live.”

Nodding Kane blows his nose, “you are right, but we do have justice.” He hears himself say it, but it really didn’t feel like it to him.

Standing, Clarke moves to one of the windows “the past few months’ I have been dealing with assassination attempts, on myself…my wife…now my mom is dead.” She looks down seeing the pyre almost completed in the square for her mother.

Turning she sighs, “we need to honor her life, how she is…was and that she will never be forgotten. This may sound cold, but I have learned to stay with the living and I know my mom would want me to do that.” 

“What do you mean?” Kane asks walking over and looking down, “are you going to just move on, and how will you be able to do that?”

Clarke gives a sad smile, “not long ago I attended my first grounder funeral here. It is different than what we have, they burn the body, releasing the spirit. The spirit doesn’t die but the body has to be burned to release it. They believe that once that is done they can move on, because they know their loved one is still there somewhere.”

“That doesn’t make a lot of sense.”

“It doesn’t have too, mom’s spirit will be released and she will be free. I can move on and be with the living and not dwell with the dead. It may sound cold but I think it is quite beautiful.” The blond places a hand on the man’s arm, “yes I cry, and I will always remember her, but I will remember her alive.”

She moves away from the window as the door to the room opens and Lexa quietly walks in, “heya hodness.”

“Heya, are you alright?” the brunette asks walking up and pulling the blond into a hug, “how is Kane as well?”

“I’ll be fine, and he is mourning.” Clarke whispers in her wife’s ear, “I tried explaining but he doesn’t understand…yet.”

“Hello commander.” Kane says, feeling tired and worn out from his emotions.

“Heya Kane” she moves with the blond to the couch, “the pyre is ready, we are just waiting for you two.”

Clarke nods and motions for Lexa to head down as she moves to Kane’s side, “Let’s go honor my mother and the life she had, okay?”

Kane’s nods not saying anything as his emotions well up again, feeling Clarke slip her hand into his; they make their way down to the square.

The pyre was built up to eye level as Clarke and her friends stand beside it, as six warriors carry Abby’s body over and place it on top of the pyre and then move to guarding positions around it.

Most of the city’s population was there attending, all knowing it was a great loss for both commander’s and that it would weigh heavy on the entire grounder nation.

There was a singer there, quietly singing in trigedasleng as people paid their respect; then it was Clarke’s turn, stepping up she grabs the torch that a guard was holding.

No words were needed as she looks at the lifeless body, remembering all the memories she has that will keep her mother alive in her heart; slowly she lowers the flames to the bottom of the pyre, then watches as the whole thing erupts into flames.

Slowly people start to leave, seconds pass and then minutes which turn into hours and the only ones left were Kane, Clarke and Lexa.

Raven and the others had left a while ago, being tired and not able to stand much longer or they would have fallen over and passed out.

Lexa has one arm around her wife’s waist, giving her any support that she needed but never uttering a word, knowing how important it was for Clarke to say goodbye for as long as she needed to.

A few more moments go by and Kane moves to the couple “I think I understand now, Abby would want us to move on and do what we need too, for our people.”

Clarke looks up at him, “Sha, we can talk about that tomorrow.”

“Yes, I am going to my room, I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Kane gives Clarke a hug and then leaves the pyre behind him.

The blond sighs, “Lexa…did I do the right thing, with Ontari…should we have killed her?” her eyes never leave the now glowing ash in front of them.

“You did what you thought was right, it was justice.” The brunette replies and pulls the blond closer, “I am proud of you, Klarke.”

Sighing the blond leans her head on her wife’s shoulder, “Let’s go, my mom is free, she wouldn’t want me pouting.”

“Ait.” Lexa states and they turn, walking away from the pyre and to whatever the future holds.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Heda – Commander  
> Sha – yes  
> Beja – please  
> Hodness – Love  
> Nomon – mom/mother  
> Houmon – wife  
> Ai gaf seigeda kiln hasta nou wichness –  
> Hod op –  
> Nou Heda, noumou – No Commander, no longer  
> Hod op! Teik em step em au –  
> Kei, en’s ogud. Yu gada throudon in –  
> En ai teik yu throudon –  
> Azgeda – Ice Nation  
> Ai, seken Klarke kom Skaikru – I choose Clarke of the Sky People  
> Sha, beja wich in ai –  
> Ban op -  
> Ai get in –  
> Yu ogud jak op sonraun? –  
> Disha laik no maun – this is not like the mountain  
> Mebo – apologies/sorry  
> Mochof – thank you  
> Yu gonplei ste odo, chof to kwin Nia – Your fight is over, thanks to Queen Nia  
> Kom op – Come in/enter  
> Ait – Alright  
> Hashta soulou gonplei, bilaik won hedon noumo: du souda wan op deyon –  
> Yon a jomp in – You may begin  
> Gyon op! Taim yu wan op, taim yu noun a wan op kom hainofa! Yu wan op kom bushada! –  
> Jus drein jus duan – Blood must have blood  
> Yu ripa – you murderer  
> Branwada gada – foolish girl  
> Frag em op – Kill her  
> 


	7. Slowly Turning Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Titus up too, will things in Arkadia be alright when they get back? What is Indra and Octavia doing, and what surprises are in store?

“Bellamy we need your help!” Monty yells as he runs into the office, almost running into his friend.

Bellamy frowns and puts down a file, “What is it, please tell me it’s not Farm Station again…I have had enough problems without them causing more.”

Looking anywhere but at his friend, Monty whispers “Pike and his men are demanding weapons, for protection.”

Sighing Bellamy runs a hand through his hair, “Even in a cell he demands, let him rot in there a bit with his people. I’m sick of his attitude.”

“You sure, they are trying to figure out how to break out, but we keep changing the code every thirty seconds.” Monty states and smirks a bit.

“Good keep doing that, and keep track of them.” Bellamy waves him out and grabs a radio.

Kane had called him a few days ago telling him of what has happened in Polis and how Abby was killed and Clarke killed the Ice Queen, “Kane, come in Kane.”

There is a bit of static, “What is it Bellamy?”

“Pike is trying to break out of his cell, how much longer till’ you return, people are getting restless?”

“We are leaving in a few hours, just meeting with the Commander’s before we come back.”

“Alright, see you in a few days then.” Bellamy shuts the radio off and sits down, when people find out about the doctor, there will be so many more problems and he can’t face them alone.

 

~In Polis~

 

Lexa walks through the halls of her home, a place she would come to, to clear her mind and to completely relax; but today she was here to get things ready for her wife, after all she did promise to bring her here.

People were rushing around, taking down the white sheets that cover the furniture and letting in light as they move the drapes to the sides; and a few trying to tame and get rid of the dust flying up in all directions around them.

Leaning against some railing that lead to the upstairs, the brunette grabs a young girls arm, “hod op, tend to the master bedroom.”

“Sha, Heda.” The girl rushes upstairs to begin, only looking back once with a small smile.

The commander walks around, watching as things are done as she had requested before they started this big ordeal; and she makes a mental note to come back to this place more often.

“Heda!”

She turns to see a middle aged woman approaching, “Sarah, what do you need?” noticing a blanket in her hand.

“Was wondering if you would like this displayed or upstairs?” Sarah holds the blanket which had the Trikru symbol on it, with browns and greens throughout in patchwork.

“Upstairs, beja.” Lexa replies and watches as the woman scurries back inside, the brunette was happy that her house was becoming orderly again but someone was missing to help her; Titus.

No one had seen him it seems, Lexa reaches out and stops a man carrying a box “Have you seen Titus?”

“No Heda.” He replies and goes about his business.

The commander wonders where the man is, that is until a small girl runs up screaming.

“HEDA! HEDA!”

“What’s wrong little one?” Lexa asks, kneeling down and looking at the girl; who had matching green eyes, just like her own.

“Wanheda wishes to speak to you!”

“Mochof yongon” Lexa replies and watches as the girl runs off, she quickly informs someone she has to go but to continue getting the house ready.

A few minutes later and Lexa is ushered into one of the many common rooms and is greeted by her wife, Raven, Kane and Octavia; as well as Indra.

Both Indra and Octavia bow, while Kane nods.

The brunette moves to her wife and smiles at everyone, “Heya, what are you all up too?”

“Waiting on my beautiful wife.” Clarke states and kisses Lexa’s cheek, causing the brunette to blush at the compliment.

“We…I am here now…” Lexa replies looking at everyone, “are you ready to head out soon?”

“I am, however Octavia wishes to stay.” Kane states a bit sad but staying composed, he seemed to be fidgeting.

“You wish to stay with us?” Lexa asks curiously, she knew Octavia was a strong warrior; after all she had been Indra’s second at one time.

“Sha Heda.” Octavia was fidgeting, picking up a foot and then the other, hoping that she would be allowed to stay.

“Yu mounin de.” Lexa states, she was about to say something else when Indra steps forward, “Indra?”

“Heda…gaf in Oktavia ain seken.” The older woman states, eyes darting to the young woman who was looking at her feet.

“No fir gon te fotaim?” the commander asks with concern.

Clarke all the while staying quiet but listening intently and giving her wife a little nudge after the question.

“No Heda.” Indra states with confidence, “beja…”

Lexa looks to Clarke and nods for her to say it, some reason the brunette knew it would mean more coming from a friend of Octavia’s.

The blond grins and walks to her friend, using a finger to lift the woman’s chin and look into those dark brown eyes and without looking at Indra replies, “jak op Octavia de yur seken, Indra.”

The blond watches as her friend’s eyes instantly shine brighter and a smile forms on thin lips and receives a hug from her girlfriend.

“Mochof, Heda.” Octavia bows her head and then moves to stand by Indra, Raven right on her heels but turns back “Oh about Raven…”

“She is welcome to stay, O.” Clarke states without looking at her wife and smiling at Raven but then turns to Kane, “now that is taken care of, sad to say you are leaving a lone Kane.”

By now the man was smiling, he was happy for his friends but also sad “Yes, that is alright though…I best get back soon though. Bellamy states that Pike is trying to break free of his nice cage.”

Lexa snorts, and everyone looks at her; none of them have ever heard her snort, not even Indra “Chit? I agree with Kane, that man needs to be confined, or die.”

“You want everyone to die” Clarke states teasingly and gets a punch to the shoulder for it from the brunette, “owww…gees houmon that hurt.”

“Mebo hodness…” Lexa turns to Kane, “I can offer a small escort to make sure you return safely…I rather you get there safe to deal with this Pike.”

“Thank you Commander, I appreciate that.” Kane replies and offers his arm, smiling when the commander shakes it.

“Indra, Oktavia…beja, escort Kane back to his camp.” Lexa states and both nod their acceptance, “Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim, Kane.”

“May we meet again, Commander.” He smiels and looks at Clarke who walks up to him, “your mother is proud of you Clarke, and so am I.”

“Thank you” the blond hugs him tight and whispers, “do what needs to be done, we want you in the coalition, and I want to come back and visit.” She lets him go and steps back.

He nods, “I will do what I have too, Commander.” He grabs a bag that is sitting on a chair and straps his rifle to his back. “I’m ready.”

Indra and Octavia bid the commander’s goodbye and walk out with Kane to prepare for the short journey to and from Camp Arkadia.

As the doors close, Clarke walks to the balcony and looks over Polis; she feels her wife come stand with her “do you think he will be able to do it?”

“Sha, he is strong and if we can support him, will make it easier.” Clarke watches as her friends walk through the streets, “but I am afraid of what Pike is capable of.”

“From what Kane and your mother have told us, he is insane.” Lexa states, gripping the railing and leaning on her hands and looking over at the blond, “what’s going on in that mind of yours?”

Sighing Clarke’s eyes stay on the streets below, “he’ll do to the grounders, what I did at Mount Weather…genocide.”

“He can try but he will fail.” The brunette states, “with you helping us understand these guns your people use and with Kane going back…we will have the upper hand in whatever he may try.”

“If he gets what he wants, we are all at risk…and worse than going up against Azgeda.” Clarke moves away from the balcony edge, “from what Kane said when he first got here, Pike will take out any grounder he sees.”

“and we will answer him, if Kane cannot keep him contained, he will die.” 

“I know, I just hope it doesn’t come to that. I know jus drein jus daun, but sometimes there can be another way…right?” Clarke asks, as they walk back inside.

“If we can find another way, we will utilize it. Until then we do what we know.” Lexa says, then her face grows more dark, “have you seen Titus at all?”

“I have not, not since the end of celebration and he didn’t seem to happy then at all.”

“I wonder what is up with him…”

 

~In a hidden room in Polis~

 

Candles flicker against the wall, barely illuminating the dark room where a figure sits in a seat in the center; hands trembling as their whole body shakes in sadness and anger.

Eyes stare vacantly at the floor at what is a drawing of the commander, Lexa kom Trikru.

The flame keeper tries to keep his body still as he weeps, he never had a problem controlling the commander before; that is until Clarke of the Sky people fell from the sky and ruined everything he had built.

Standing he carefully walks around the drawing and to his desk, ruffling through papers as he searches for one item that he had found on a few scavenging trips he had gone on; smiling when he pulls out a small pouch.

Inside was a small dagger that was easily hidden and a small pistol with eight shots kept in pristine condition and fully functional; he was going to get his commander back.

Tucking both away he walks out into the open streets of Polis, blinking at the bright sun and adjusting as he begins to walk through the crowded streets.

He was so lost in thought he ran right into Indra and Octavia, immediately stepping to the side “Mebo, Indra where are you off too, and with them?”

The older woman looks at him with a wary eye, “Heda has told us to escort Kane back to his people.”

Titus looks between Indra and the young woman, “us?”

“Sha, my second and myself.” Indra starts to wonder what was wrong with the flame keeper, “are you alright Titus?”

“F-fine, where is Heda?” he asks regaining some of his normalcy.

“With her houmon in the capital.” Indra states and then their party heads for the gates of the city, leaving Titus to his own.

He shakes off the encounter and begins moving towards the center building, a hand staying in his pocket gripping the handle of the small dagger.

 

~The Throne Room~

 

“KLARKE STOP!” Lexa screams through laughter as the blond tickles her sides, “BEJA!!!” she tries to roll away but her wife seems to have gained speed in her training too.

“Say it Lexa…say it!” Clarke orders as she continues her assault with her deft fingers, every time Lexa moves she finds a new spot to attack, “say it Lexa!

“NOOO!” The commander growls between laughs as she tries to twist away and put their thrones between her and her wife, “I will not submit to that!”

“Oh yes you will love, you know you will!” the smile on Clarke’s face as they play their little game was giving her much stress relief, “SAY IT!”

“ALRIGHT!” Lexa tries to take a breath, “I’ll…submit!” a deep breath enters her lungs as Clarke stops her assault and steps back.

“That wasn’t hard now was it?” the blond asks, “it’s not like I wanted you to do the dishes or anything…” she laughs at the glare she receives.

“Yes, but going shopping for what you wish is going to be embarrassing.” Lexa states standing and smirking as her wife settles in her throne, “but I would do anything for you.”

“I would do anything for you as well, ow!” Clarke pulls her hand up, she had bene running her fingers over a piece of the throne and pricked her finger.

“Oh yes that…weapons hidden in plain sight.” The brunette walks up and points to the various daggers on her wife’s throne, “in case something happens and you need them quickly.”

Clarke was about to respond when a guard walks in, “Mebo Heda, yur gafen granplei,” he bows and waits.

“Ait, hodness I will return soon.” Lexa gives her wife a kiss and then walks out, with the guard following.

Clarke watches her wife go, and then turns her attention back to her throne, exploring all the weapons that were at her disposal; there was even a small makeshift gun tucked in one of the armrests.

“Damn you thought of everything…” Clarke whispers to herself, not hearing the quick footsteps of Titus entering the room.

“Wanheda”

The blonde’s head whips up to look into the angry eyes of the flame keeper, “Titus, Lexa was asking about you earlier.”

“It is good to hear she still asks for me, given the circumstances,” The man slowly walks forward as if he was having trouble with a decision.

“Titus, are you alright and what circumstances?” Clarke asks, shifting in her seat to face him more; wondering what on earth he was talking about.

“Heda used to ask me for council on everything, my advice on everything…we built a better world for our people and now…” he trails off, his hand in his pocket gripping the handle even tighter than before.

“Now what?”

“You, you came and changed everything!” Titus growls out and points a finger at the blond, “I had everything under control until you fell from the blasted skies!”

Instantly Clarke was on her feet, she wasn’t sure what he was going to do, “the only thing I have changed is my single status to married Titus…I don’t control what Lexa does…”

She stops, it all clicked in her mind what he meant about having control; he had lost control of the commander herself, she was starting to think more and deciding with both head and heart instead of just her head.

“You try to control the commander, in every aspect…” Clarke was now angry but stayed by her throne, just in case “You want Lexa back…you are afraid of what she may do now that she and I lead together.”

“Shof op!” Titus demands blinking rapidly and shaking his head.

“Titus, have you ever been in love?” the blond asks, watching how the man was reacting to what she was saying.

“Hodness laik kwelnes!” He shouts at her and draws the dagger, drawing back he aims for her chest.

But Clarke was faster now and the dagger embedded into the back of her throne, she looks up and notices the man reaching into another pocket, she charges him before he can do anything and throws her shoulder into his stomach; sending both onto the floor.

A few guards rush in at all the noise but Clarke shouts “BAK OP!” They quickly obey and stand by the door, watching their new Heda closely; one whispering to a guard outside.

“Love is weakness, no it’s strength because I will fight to the death to protect Lexa!” She dodges a kick to her ribs but doesn’t see the fist landing a punch on the left side of her jaw; Titus had a mean left hook.

“She was fine until you came along! She was doing her duty, protecting her people and not taking unneeded risks!” Titus grabs the blond by the hair and tries to maneuver her into a choke hold, trying to get the advantage.

Grunting Clarke twists and nails a few good punches to the man’s unprotected rib-cage, then swinging away and catching her breath; that’s when she sees him quickly pull out a small gun, she sighs “You are unbelievable.”

She slowly stands as the pistol is pointed at her, hands up as she looks to her throne and then back at Titus, “you don’t want to do this Titus…Lexa will have your head.”

“Not if I get yours first!” He takes a few seconds too long to fire the first shot and Clarke dashes towards her throne, grabbing at her own gun but misses as another shot rings out and hits the throne.

“FUCK!” she grits her teeth as splinters hit her face and then fall, causing it to sting from the wood fragments; she reaches for the gun but instead grabs a double edged dagger. ‘well I can work with this’ she thinks as she hunkers down, she counts at least four shots fired off over her head plus the two made six.

“FACE ME WANHEDA!” Titus yells and fires another shot, not realizing he was getting low on ammo.

“You are a coward Titus! Using a sky weapon is against your faith isn’t it?” She was trying to get him to use that last shot.

“I can say one of them assassinated you!”

“Assassinate?”

“Do you think that all those attempts were made by Azgeda?” the man’s voice was off, he was smiling at his little confession, unbeknownst to him at who was standing behind him, “even Costia had to be gotten rid of, and now you!”

He aims and as he fires a voice from behind him makes themselves known.

“FLAME KEEPER!”

His aim tilts and he misses as his eyes go wide, but before he could turn around and face Lexa, a dagger embedded in his chest piercing his heart; looking up he sees the fury of Wanheda before everything goes black.

The blond moves down the steps, ignoring the commands of her wife to tell her what is going on as she brandishes a larger dagger and begins to take the man’s head off; she was getting sick of people trying to kill her and this was the last straw.

She looks at a guard, “Take this, mount it on the front gate…Wanheda takes the heads of those who try to murder her.”

The guard takes the head and sets out to do as ordered.

“KLARKE!” Lexa commands, grabbing her wife’s arm, “what is going on?”

“Your flame keeper tried to kill me, and apparently killed Costia…and had a hit put out on me.” At first Clarke’s eyes were hard but they start to soften as she spoke, “he wanted to control the commander, make sure she stayed on the path he thought was the only path.”

Lexa was trying to take it all in, the confession he heard from Titus’ own lips, the shots fired at her wife and then her wife killing Titus; she moves to the closest seat and sits down.

No one said a word as Lexa processed all the information, her eyes closing as she takes a deep breath; her own mentor had betrayed her and seemed to have actually used her for his own ends, in what way she wasn’t sure.

“Ban op…” Lexa states, quietly but with force and everyone but her wife leaves the throne room.

By now Clarke was now in front of Lexa, on her knees wanting to know if her wife was going to be ok; a hand slowly and tentatively takes one of the brunette’s and squeezes it, sighing when she feels her wife squeeze back.

“I’m sorry Lexa, I didn’t know he would…” A finger on Clarke’s lips stops her.

“I’m the one that is sorry, sorry for many things that apparently happened by Titus’ hand.” Lexa looks at her wife, “for him attacking you, for him killing…” she bites back a sob, “for him killing Costia…”

At saying her name, Lexa finally breaks as tears stream down her face at the loss that could have been prevented so long ago.

Clarke gets up and wraps her arms around the brunette’s shoulders, kissing her hair “I’m so sorry baby, I wish I could do something…”

Wiping away tears and sniffling, Lexa looks up “You already have,” they both look at the headless body of the former flame keeper, “I just wish I would have known a lot sooner…”

Suddenly the commander gets up, almost throwing Clarke backwards and commanding a few guards to clear the body away and then she turns to her wife, “There has been a lot of death recently…”

“Sha, there has been too much death recently.” Clarke moves from around the seat, “there are traditions and there are well…this…” she pulls the dagger from the body, “didn’t think I would have to use the weapons so soon from your gift.”

“Neither did I” Lexa wipes more tears from her eyes, she knew that Titus already paid for his crimes, but she was hurting so much; she didn’t know she could hurt so much all at once, everything that she knows now was like a dagger to her own heart except that her heart was already whole again with Clarke.

“Lexa?” Clarke was watching the emotions on the brunette’s face and it seemed like either Lexa was going to lose it or suddenly regain control and give her whip lash.

“Excuse me Klarke.” Lexa moves to the doors but stops and turns, walking back to her wife and giving her a kiss before turning and leaving the room.

The blond stood there stunned as she watches her wife leave, “What the fuck just happened?”

“Well perhaps she needs to be alone?” came a voice.

Clarke jumps and looks to her left seeing Nicole, “Shit don’t do that! Wait how long have you been here?”

“I came in with Heda when she was summoned back to an emergency, I am quiet usually until needed.” The young girl gives a sympathetic smile, “I know where she went if you wish to follow.”

“Walk with me.” Clarke states and the young woman falls into step as the step out and down the hallway, “where has she gone?”

“To the place that gives her solace when she is in pain, a spring of sorts. One of the rare places with pure untainted water.” Nicole replies as they turn a corner and guards rush out of their way, “she goes there to think, she was there the day of your joining as well.”

“She went to a place to ease her pain when we joined?” the blond looks confused.

“She goes there I believe to talk to Costia, perhaps she is going to bid a last farewell” Nicole got quiet as they approached the exit to outside, “I have things to do but I can tell you how to get there, Wanheda.”

“Beja”

 

~A small hidden spring~

 

It took only a ten minute walk from the gates to get to this spot, that’s why the commander loved it so much; plus it was where she brought Costia once.

She sits on a large rock and hangs her feet, which don’t quite meet the water top and watches the water ripple.

“Hey Costia, I found out something today…it came as quite a shock and I am torn apart about it. I wish I could have saved you from him, but I now know it was Titus doing…that branwada.” 

The brunette keeps talking, unaware of another presence nearby, Clarke was perched in a tree completely out of sight with tears streaming down her face as she listens to her wife talk to her ex-girlfriend.

If she could, she would turn back time herself so that Lexa could see Costia again but that was impossible but she knew that this was something her wife had to do, so she quietly leaves and if Lexa ever wants to tell her then she would be there for her.

Back on the ground the tears caused ripple effects on the water surface as Lexa bears all to no one but knowing that Costia, wherever she was could hear every word.

After a few hours the brunette stands, her eyes are completely dry from crying so much but she felt better; she felt at peace letting everything out and giving one final goodbye to Costia.

She walks out of the area and past some plants that were over grown and jumps as she hears a familiar voice.

“You alright?” 

“Klarke?”

“Sha, are you alright?” the blond asks again and steps onto the makeshift path that led to the small enclosure.

“Ha don yu hon op ai?” Lexa asks, not liking this shocked feeling, the good kind or bad.

“Nicole, but I didn’t want to intrude on you, are you alright?” Clarke asks again, stepping right up to her wife and tracing knuckles gently against the brunette’s cheek.

“Sha nau.” Lexa replies and closes her eyes, leaning into the gentle touch and then reaches out and pulls the blond closer; resting their foreheads together “my place is with the living, with you.”

“and mine is with you hodness, ready to go back?” the blond leans in and kisses her wife’s nose.

“Actually, I want to show you something…” Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and leads her back into the small getaway; wanting to share the last private part of herself with her wife.

 

~Two days Later in Arkadia~

 

Kand, Octavia and Indra ride up to the gates and Bellamy smiles greeting them but noticing Raven wasn’t with them.

“Where is Raven?” He asks his sister as they all enter camp, “and Lincoln?”

“Raven is staying in Polis with Octavia and Lincoln disappeared a while ago, who knows what he is up too.” Kane states as he dismounts and hands the reigns to the younger Blake.

“Staying in Polis with Octavia…sis what does he mean by that?” Bellamy thought they were coming back to stay and now his little sister was leaving again.

“I’m staying in Polis and wherever Indra is. I’m her second again.” Octavia states with pride in her voice, but her face falls as her brother scowls, “what?”

“You are supposed to be with us, we are your people.” He growls and looks at Indra, “you did this!”

He is about to advance when a sword is at his throat and now this was getting attention from other people; he looks up into his sister’s angry eyes.

“Step towards her and find yourself in a world of hurt brother.” Octavia threatens, when he backs off she sheathes her sword and dismounts, “we have other matters to discuss and yes I will be returning home.”

“We’ll talk about this later.” Bellamy states and they all walk in and the gates close behind them, “so how are we going to tell them?”

Kane sighs, “wait till after the election, think that is best.”

“They already took place, you won.” Bellamy states, “I sped up the process while pike was sitting in his cell with his people.”

Chuckling Kane smiles “nice, we can tell them tonight and we did get justice. Those who killed her are now dead.”

“Good, some won’t think that but the majority will take it.” The older Blake looks behind him and notices how Octavia is pointing out things to Indra, “So…are the commander’s still wanting us in the coalition?”

“Yes, but we have to deal with our little problem or they will…” Kane stops and grabs the boy’s shoulder “and Clarke means it, if we don’t deal with Pike and his people, they will and they will all die.”

“Clarke as Heda is weird, especially since she is one of us.” Bellamy sits on a crate and the others follow suit, “is she ever coming back to us?”

“Actually probably not, she may visit but she is married now and leads twelve clans with Lexa.” Octavia states, “she has her hands pretty full, but she is trusting you two to do the right thing so that we can join them.”

“So she is a grounder now?” He cringes at how that came out when he looks at his sister and is at the end of a deadly glare, “sorry sis.”

“Sorry my ass” she replies as she and Indra head back towards the gate.

“Where is she going?” Bellamy looks to Kane.

“Their orders were to escort me back, now they go home.” He stands and walks after them to say goodbye and wish them safe travels back.

“Octavia, he’ll come around.” Kane states as he gives her a hug and then shakes Indra’s arm.

“We’ll see about that, good luck Kane.” Octavia mount up and the gate opens, “and make sure my brother doesn’t do something stupid.”

“Will do, be safe both of you.” Kane looks to Indra with a smile, and she nods in return; he watches as they gallop out of the gate and down the tree line of the forest.

Quickly the gates close again and Kane turns around, “Let’s go see Pike.”

“Yes Chancellor.” Bellamy states and leads him into the holding cells, “Last one on the left.”

Kane walks right up to the door and looks in to see the entire Farm Station locked up, “I see you have been…cooperative.” He notices the scratch marks on walls and bent metal on the inside.

“Bellamy saw fit to lock us up for having opinions.” Pike spat as he walks up to the door, “are we going to be let out?”

“Will you abide by my rules and laws?” Kane asks, looking at each and every person in the cell.

“You mean to be nice to grounders?” Pike asks, “no, they are the enemy.”

“Well Pike is staying confined, what about the rest of you…oh and your assassination attempt on the grounder’s Heda failed, though I warn you that idiot almost shot Clarke!” Kane growls and threatens, “now if you will abide by our laws, you may come out of there, if not you will stay here till we decide what to do with you.”

A murmur spread through farm station and three women and two boys walk up, the older one speaks “We went along because we had to survive but we rather not kill unless we have too.”

Kane motions for Bellamy and a few guards, they open the door and make sure only those five come out, “Welcome to Skaykru, we’ll see where you can help out and integrate into our society, glad to have you.”

“Thank you.” The woman says and they leave the cell block and head outside with Bellamy.

Kane looks back at the twenty or so people left, “I’ll let you think about it, because we will be joining the coalition and your lives are at stake.”  
He turns and makes sure the password still changes and leaves the hallway.

Outside he pulls Bellamy aside, “Electrify the outside of that cell, they are pulling metal plates back, let’s give them a shock.”

“Without Raven it’ll be a little bit longer but we’ll get it.” Bellamy states with a smile, “let’s go get ready to tell everyone the bad news and the good news that Clarke is alive and well yeah?”

“This is going to get very interesting, let’s go.” Kane states and they head to the chancellor’s office.

 

~On the Road~

 

“Oktavia, are you alright?” Indra asks as they ride through the forests.

“Sha, just my brother being himself” Octavia sighs and spurs her horse to go just a bit faster, smiling when Indra easily keeps up on her horse.

“You don’t seem alright, what is bothering you?”

“Just wish he would accept I have changed, he doesn’t have to like it but he needs to accept it.” She pats her horses neck as they slow down for dense brush, “he doesn’t like that his little sister is grown up.”

“Everyone grows up, does he not understand this?” the older woman was a bit confused, they never really had this problem with any of their people or siblings.

“He’s over protective, has to protect me and be responsible for me, he doesn’t like that I don’t need him in that way. Just need him as a brother.” Octavia explains when she suddenly stops and listens intently, “sen in”

Indra listens and nods as they quietly dismount and hide their horses, both climbing into a tree and jumping from branch to branch; they look below and notice a small group ahead.

As they get closer they recognize English, both draw swords because they didn’t bear the mark of Skaikru; the group stops and sits on stumps, there are five of them, all very young.

Indra signals and Octavia drops down silently onto the ground and sneak as close as possible and begins to hear what they are saying.

“How do we even know if grounders are real or even this Arkadia place?” one girl asks, sounding exasperated.

“he told us to come this way, that we may find Trikru or Arkadia, we need to find at least one of them.” A boy states as he runs a hand through his hair.

Octavia makes an animal noise to Indra and they sheath their swords, she straightens up and walks right into the middle of the group “If you are looking for Trikru you found them.”

All five jump up and aim guns at her, but from the hollow sound and balancing they were completely empty.

“Sha, she is right you have.” Indra steps into a view and then the guns were aimed at her, she rolls her eyes “what is it with you people and these guns?”

“W-what?” a girl asks stuttering.

Octavia laughs, and rests her hand on her knees because this was technically the first time she hears Indra make a joke, “Oh Indra, I wish Wanheda was here to hear that!”

“Shof op seken!” Indra commands and Octavia immediately stops laughing and straightens up.

“Wanheda as in the commander of death…she is alive?” a boy asks with red hair.

“Sha, she is a good friend of mine and one of our Heda’s.” Octavia states and walks over to Indra, “so who or what are you looking for and why are you carrying empty guns?”

The boys go to protest but the two girls beat them “because we ran out hunting, these guys are so smart.” They glare at the three boys, “saying they are dead shots and waste numerous rounds on rabbits.”

“Alrighty then, well look if you wish to meet friendly grounders go to the east, if you want to go to Arkada it’s a half days ride or a full days walk to the south west.” Octavia states and Indra nods her head in approval.

“Thanks, who are you two?” another boy asks.

“I am Indra kom Trikru and this is Oktavia kom Skaikru and Trikru.” Indra states, and smiles internally as her second looks at her in surprise over the second title.

“So you are a grounder and a space person?” a blond asks confused.

“yes, I was part of the hundred that was dropped here, and I became a grounder.” Octavia explains, “we have to go though, good luck and you should get to either destination soon.”

“Wait!” a brunette walks up to her and kisses her cheek, “thank you for the information.”

“You’re welcome.” Octavia doesn’t even bat an eye at the kiss as she and Indra leave to get their horses.

“Brook, what if she is taken?” the redhead says as he grabs a stick.

“So what, not like I will ever see her again right?” Brooke replies as they gather their things.

“If they know Arkadia you will, plus she is one of us.” Another states.

“Oh shut it Ryan, let’s go.” Brooke states with a huff and their small group begins to head southwest.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mochof yungon – thank you child  
> Heya – hello  
> Yu mounin de – you are welcome to stay  
> Heda - Commander  
> Gaf in Oktavia ain seken – I want Octavia as my second  
> No fir gon te fotaim? – No fear of the past?  
> Beja - please  
> Jak op Octavia de yur seken Indra – Take Octavia as your second.  
> Mebo/Moba – sorry, I apologize  
> Houmon – wife  
> Hodness – love  
> Jus drein jus daun – blood must have blood  
> Mebo Heda, yur gafen granplei – sorry commander, you are needed in the training area.  
> BAK OP – STAY BACK  
> Ha don yu hon op ai? – how did you find me?  
> Sha nau – Yes now  
> Sen in – listen  
> Shof op seken – quiet second


	8. Treason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike is getting crazier, Bellamy is in a hard place...Kane, Monty, Monroe and Jasper are running from something and our two couples in Polis are enjoying some slight peace and quiet.

The stars shone brightly as footfalls landed on the leaf covered ground, Lincoln had decided to go and do some soul searching, he didn’t tell anyone in case what he found about himself he may not like at all; he was at odds with himself about who he actually is.

Is he a grounder, fierce strong warrior who would kill to protect himself, his commander and his fellow grounders or was he now Skaikru able to use a gun without hesitation and able to blend in (mostly) with the way people act and live; which was he now, or was he both.

The past week he has been asking himself these questions over and over while he hunts small to large game, sleeping under the trees and swimming in streams and lakes as he comes across them.

Now he was in a small cave, waiting for the rain to stop as he sits by the fire he built to keep warm; though it was already fairly warm to begin with, but he did need to cook his food.

“What am I doing?” he asks to the empty cave, his voice echoing off the walls and back at him, “I am one, the other or am I both…Oktavia is able to discern, why can’t I?”

He starts making a mental note as he rotates the deer leg on the fire, listing the pros of being what he was born but also the pros the Sky people hold; which was going to be two very long lists as it were, even the cons would be long for both sides.

After about an hour the man pulls the meat off the fire and begins to eat, he felt almost at home hunting and living off what the earth gave him but he knew that so many other traditions from the sky he enjoys as well even if the guns are a crude weapon; he did enjoy the firing range.

After eating Lincoln tosses the bones far from the entrance to the cave, so that other animals can have a meal but also stay out of the cave he occupied; as he sits sighing he runs a hand over his head “I am both, I am the good in both and perhaps some of the bad but I will embrace both.”

He smiles as weight seems to lift from his shoulders and noticing the rain was starting to let up meaning he can start making his way back to Polis soon and reunite with his people and friends; leaning against the cold wall he closes his eyes and finally after so long relaxes.

 

~Just Outside of Polis~

 

“Do you think those kids will be trouble?”

“No, they are harmless, just looking for their people. Kane will help them I am sure, just hope Kane can deal with Pike before our Heda’s do.” Indra weaves between a few trees with her mare, “he is a smart man.”

“Sha, you like him.” The young warrior states and dodges a hit to her shoulder, “you do!”

“Do not speak of what you do not know.” The older woman states with a glare to her second, “he is a good man, good fighter but no.”

Octavia tries to contain the giggles that felt like coming up but apparently she failed as Indra breaks a branch off and strikes the girl’s shoulder hard with it, “OW!! Moba!”

Indra huffs as they come into view of Polis and she spurs her horse to go a bit faster, Octavia quickly doing the same.

“Houm…” Octavia states as they near the gate and it begins to open, a smile appearing on her face as she sees Raven running through the gate to meet them; the warrior spurs her horse even faster and passes the general.

All Indra can do is roll her eyes, but the corners of her lips turn up just a bit as she watches her second almost launch off her horse and into her girlfriend’s awaiting arms. “Oktavia”

The woman turns to face the General, “Sha General?”

“Fleimkepa gapa, then you may go.” Indra states as she dismounts and gives the woman the reins.

“Sha, Indra” Octavia nods and happily takes the straps of leather and looks to her girlfriend, “want to go to the stables?”

“Ooo yes!” raven smiles and takes her girlfriend’s horse as they begin to walk, “Hey babe?”

“Yeah?” the warrior was looking around at all the people that smiled and welcomed her back to town.

“Do you like it here, like really like it here?” the smaller woman knew the answer but wanted to make sure before she asks her next question.

“Well yeah, it feels like home here but also TonDC is home, near Arkadia.” Octavia states as they turn and the stables come into view, “why do you ask?”

“What if we moved our tent to TonDC, and had a home here?” Raven says quietly as her girlfriend starts to take the saddle off of Indra’s horse and sets it aside.

“You want to live here and in TonDC?” the woman asks as she pulls the blanket off and then moves to undo the reigns and bit from the horse’s mouth.

“If it means I can be with you, yes. I mean they have so much to offer, I could really invent here.” Raven states “and make things explode too!”

The raven haired woman stops what she is doing and picks Raven up and spins, “Really, you would do that for me?” her eyes shown excitement and awe at her girlfriend.

Laughing Raven nods her head as she holds onto the Octavia’s shoulders, “yes baby, of course.” She is set down and then lips are pressed to hers and she happily kisses back; wrapping arms around the woman’s neck.

“I love you, Raven.” The warrior states with a grin on her face that threatened to split her face in two.

“How do you say it in Trig?” Raven asks as she rests her forehead onto Octavia’s.

“Ai hod yu in” Octavia says softly looking into those dark brown eyes.

Raven thinks a moment at the sounding, “Ai hod yu in…I like that.”

“Me too, alright let’s finish up here and head back to our room…I want to celebrate this in private.” The warrior states and Raven helps her with the other horse to make sure they are all brushed and settled.

After making quick work in the stables, both women head out and into the busy streets; it was nearing dark and many people were getting ready to either head home for evening meals or go out for dinner, as they pass vendors closing other stores were just starting to open such as cafés, restaurants and taverns.

“This place is so civilized, if Pike could see this…” Raven starts but a hand on her arm cuts her off.

“If he sees this, he would try and take it from us.” Octavia’s voice was low as she spoke, “that man needs to die.”

“He is still one of us.” Raven states as they walk into the capitol building, “and he is chancellor as well, so many already follow him, except who is left of the hundred.”

“Yeah the delinquents, we have always been loyal to Clarke and always will be.” Octavia says as she opens the door to their room and then shuts it and engages the lock, “now…what was it we wanted to do?”

“Octavia…” Raven starts to slowly step backwards, it had been a while since she saw that glint in her girlfriend’s eyes, “what are you…GAH!!!” She screams as Octavia tackles her to the bed and peppers her face with kisses.

“We are celebrating!” the warrior grins and lets her hands roam over the taut body beneath her.

 

~ Arkadia~

 

“Do you think it’ll work?” a voice asks as Pike picks at a metal panel in their cell.

“They electrified the walls but if we don’t touch our skin a couple can get out and then get us out.” He had pulls pieces of leather off his clothing to work with the metal so nothing touched his skin  
.  
“Who goes?” a man with short brown hairs asks, “maybe the two smallest?”

“One of the smallest and our best warrior, Ken…Liz you two will go come over here.” Pike commands as he pulls more of the metal away and a hole starts to rip into the wall, “You two will go through in a few minutes.”

The two nod and get close as others give them extra layers of clothing for protection.

“Remember get out, get weapons and come free us, then we take over.” Pike states as some guys help him pull more metal away and the hole gets just big enough to squeeze though.

They watch as Ken and Liz squeeze their way through the hole and disappear, Pike turns to the rest “now we wait.”

They put the metal panel back as much as possible and sat around like they normally do.

Outside Ken went towards the armory by following the wall along the edge with Liz right on his heels, they crouched when Monty came walking close by and held their breath’s as he searched for a gear in one of the boxes; once he found it, he was back on his way.

“This better be worth it!” Liz whispers harshly in Ken’s ear “cause if we are caught, we are dead!”

“Will you shut up, let’s g et a few rifles and get them out” Ken states as he puts a finger in his ear to stop the ringing, they quickly move across the compound and notice only one young man watching over the weapons, “I’ll take him out quietly and you grab the guns and ammo.”

Liz nods and creeps around the small armory and watches as ken sneaks up on the boy, a small struggle and a hit to the head and the boy was out’ ken dragging the body out of view.

Quickly Liz dashes into the space and slings six rifles over her shoulder and grabs an ammo box and they high tail it out of there before anyone really notices; going to a rather secluded part of the wall to see what all they had to work with.

All the while Marcus Kane and Bellamy Blake were in the office discussing what to do with the people in the cell.

“Kane, they should be released its cruel and they really haven’t done anything. I just put them in there to not cite a riot.” Bellamy states as he walks around the table, “Pike just needs to deal that he isn’t in charge and has to follow our rules.”

Kane shakes his head, “He will incite the people and then we will have even bigger problems Bellamy, he and his people are dangerous!” 

Before either could say anything else, shots were heard in the cell blocks and they grab a couple pistols and run to the noise but skid to a stop when the entire farm station walks out with rifles focused on everyone they see.

Kane pulls Bellamy back, seeing Monty and Jasper he whistles and the two run to them and they take cover.

“How the fuck did they get weapons?” Jasper asks as they watch them round up all the delinquents and push them down into the cell block.  
“No idea but this is not good at all, Pike is really insane.” Kane states and looks to Bellamy, “still think he can be reasoned with?”

“I can always try…” Bellamy hands his gun to Jasper and circles around and walks out like he just came out of a medical tent.

Instantly rifles are trained on him and he holds his hands up, “Pike, what are you doing, this is not the way to do things.”

Pike scowls at him, “this is the way it should be! We will fight and take back what is ours!” He looks at the young man, “whose side would you be on, ours or the grounders?”

The young Blake looks at everyone, his people, farm station and the four who were cowering in a corner that had just arrived a day before then back at Pike, “You need to put your guns down, we don’t want war with Lexa, Clarke and their people.”

“Clarke? As in Wanheda is with the Commander?” Pike asks getting angrier, he motions to one of his men and a shot rings out.

Bellamy’s shoulder lurches backwards as a bullet rips through and he screams in pain as his hand shoots to his shoulder, trying to at least cover the hole in the front, “P-pike don’t do this!”

“Take him to the medical bay, and strap him down!” Pike commands, “now where are the rest of your people?” the man looks around but sees no one in sight, “search for them!”

The farm station disperses to look for the rest loyal to Clarke.

“We need to get out of here now.” Kane states and see a hole in the wall, “where did that come from?”

They look at the hole, “That was me sorry…” Jasper states.

‘Don’t be that is our escape, go!” Kane commands and they all make a run for it, and suddenly Monroe joins them, “sticking with us Monroe?”  
“yes sir.” She replies and dashes through the hole.

As Kane makes his way out an alarm is raised and voices scream of escapees through the wall and the gate begins to open.

“RUN!!” Kane yells, everyone hauling ass to get into the tree line before Pike’s people can catch them; behind them shots are fired and Monty falls down with a short scream.

A bullet hit his lower left leg, Kane grabs him and they keep running for cover as more bullets fly over and around them “We need to get somewhere safe, tend to Monty and then either get to TonDC or Polis!”

“Cave ahead!” Jasper yells and they make a run for it, Monroe grabbing branches and leaves to cover the entrance and they all get quiet as foot steps are heard.

“Oh fuck this hurts!” Monty states, and Jasper pulls the pant leg up and begins to tear some of the fabric away to cover the wound.

“Quiet!” Kane states as he and Monroe watch through the leaves as Pike and his men look around, one even coming to stand right in front of them.

“Anything?” Pike demands as they all regroup, “where the fuck did they go?!”

“No sign of which way they went sir.” A man responds and scans the area again, and listening for any running feet.

“Damn it!” He makes a few more turns to look in all directions, “Let’s regroup inside the gate.”

Everyone in the cave sighs in relief as the men walk back towards camp, Kane turns to everyone “Well we need to get to Clarke, they need to know what is going on.”

“But we have nothing and only two pistols with twelve shots a piece.” Jasper states as he slides down the cave wall.

“I know, we will travel by the stars, they won’t come out here at night.” Kane states and sits down and examining Monty’s leg.

“For good reason, what if we run into a Pauna?” Monroe states, “or a large cat?” she didn’t like the idea of running into either, much less anything else.

“We have no choice!” Kane growls out, “or would you like Pike’s men to find us?” he locks eyes with each person, seeing them shake their heads, “we leave in a few hours, let’s tend to Monty’s injury.

Back at Arkadia, Pike was rounding up everyone who refused to follow him, “Throw them all in cells, we don’t need traitors out and about.”

His people begin to round up even more people who refuse to listen to him, he smiles as they are escorted to the cell block and then heads to the chancellor’s office to begin a plan to overthrow the Commander and apparently Wanheda as well and what to do with Bellamy.

As night falls, the small group of escapees comes out of hiding.

“Here I took a few branches and made a crutch” Monroe states giving Monty the item, “should help you easy enough.”

“Thanks” he replies and takes it, putting it under his arm, “oh yeah much better…so TonDC or Polis?” he looks at Kane who was making sure the area was clear.

‘Polis, it’ll take a few days with your leg but we should head there.” Kane replies as they begin heading in that direct with everyone else following behind.

 

~Few days later in Polis~

 

“Fuck Lexa…don’t stop!” Clarke groans out as the brunette lay between her legs, the woman’s tongue sliding between wet folds to taste her again; a hand slides into the dark hair and grips urging the woman to go faster and deeper.

Happily, the commander obeys the silent order given and thrusts her tongue into her wife’s center, moaning as she tastes more of that sweet nectar that she is always craving.

Her nose bumps the sensitive bundle of nerves as she pushes her tongue as deep as she can before curving it upward against moist walls that were contracting around the muscle.

The blonde’s back arches off the bed as she moans, her free hand gripping and ripping the sheet near her head as her hips rotate; trying to get the much needed friction that she was desperately seeking, groaning when Lexa pulls her tongue out and replaces them with her fingers.

The brunette smiles before wrapping lips around the now very sensitive clit of her wife, sucking gently to match the pace of her two fingers that were moving in and out of the blond with speed and precision; curling up just enough to brush the most sensitive spot inside the woman before retreating.

“Lexa…” Clarke gasps out as she feels fingers thrust into her again, “p-please!” her head turns to the side and burrows into a pillow, she wasn’t sure how much more she could take; they had been at it for hours already.

“Sha hodness?” the brunette asks in a seductive tone as she flicks her tongue over the blonde’s clit again, smiling when her lover bucks her hips in response.

“fucking please!” the other commander begs with a growl to her voice, then is quickly cut off as lips resume their torture on her clit and fingers actually start to move faster; making her moan loudly and grip her wife’s hair even harder.

Lexa herself was trying to keep from moving too much as she feels her own body react to the woman’s sounds and how her body moves; nipping the bundle of nerves and thrusting once more hard and fast, the brunette purrs against the blond as she hears her name screamed from her wife’s lips over and over again as the pleasure overtakes her.

Slowing her fingers down just a bit, Lexa helps Clarke ride out her pleasure as long as possible; trying to draw it out as whimpers and moans echo in their vast room.

Soon the blond was taking in breaths as she pants trying to regain some equilibrium, then looks down at her wife who seemed to be smirking with pride, “why are you smiling like that?”

“Because that was number eight.” Lexa states as she slowly crawls up Clarke’s body, “you my houmon are a beauty to behold, a goddess,” she smiles and kisses the woman with all the love she had and more.

“and you Heda are insatiable” Clarke replies as they break the kiss, lazily wrapping her arms around the brunette as she settles her body down against hers.

”Ai hod yu in, Klarke” Lexa states as she closes her eyes, she was worn out even though it was the middle of the afternoon; she was amazed no one had come to interrupt them.

“En ai yu.” Clarke replies and closes her eyes and completely relaxes with the brunette, but it didn’t last long as Nicole blasts through the doors, “what the hell!?”

“Moba Heda’s, but some Skaikru arrived, they need to speak to you immediately.” The woman states as she frantically gathers clothing, sets it on the bed and runs out.

“Ugh problems…” Lexa states as she rises, furs and sheet falling away to expose her chest, and all the love bites on her neck.

“uhh may want a high collar hodness.” Clarke states trying not to giggle and grabs a mirror piece and shows her wife.

“CLARKE KOM SKAIKRU KOM TRIKRU YOU DIDN’T!” Lexa yells as she examines her neck and looks for something that can easily cover the marks.

“Chit? I marked what’s mine.” She replies and gets up from the bed and grabs the clothing and starts getting dressed when Nicole runs back in.

“Forgive me but Kane is most insistent…” she smiles when Clarke waves her over to braid her hair while Lexa gets dressed.

“if Kane is back so soon, I think I know what it may be.” Lexa pulls on her boots and grabs her sash and walks over to Clarke, “Pike.”

“Oh fuck…” Clarke waves her wife off and runs out of the room still slipping on boots and runs through the halls, almost plowing through guards as she moves into the throne room to find her friends waiting. 

A healer was tending to Monty, while the others had bowls of fruit but stood when she entered, “What happened?” she asks panting for breath.

“Pike got loose and took over, rounded up all those loyal to you and imprisoned them, shot Bellamy, we escaped but they tried coming after us, Monty was shot.” Kane explains as he watches the commander move to Monty’s side and examine his leg.

The healer and her have a small conversation in Trig as Lexa enters the room; Kane immediately bows and the rest follow suit.

“Am I to assume there is trouble, Kane kom Skaikru?” the brunette asks watching her wife and the healer look at one of the other Skaikru members.

“yes, Pike took over. We barely got out alive and he arrested everyone who refused to follow him.” Kane states and then notices the commander looking at the two other people, “Oh this is Monroe” he points to the blond girl, “and this is Jasper.” He points the other boy.

“We will set you up with rooms, rest and we will speak later.” She motions for a guard since she had yet to get a new flame keeper, many were hesitant to take the position even the one that was trained for it. “Borin here will show you to your rooms, and your friend will join you shortly.” She motions to Monty, who at the moment had two fingers in his leg.

They nod their thanks and reluctantly leave to go to their rooms, after the door closes Lexa moves to the three “Clarke, we need to act quickly.”

“Sha we do, but right now I am trying to save Monty’s leg.” The blond responds as she pulls the bullet out, “odon fits op.” and the woman beside her nods.

Getting up and grabbing a cloth, Clarke wipes her hands a bit “We need to plan, Pike sounds insane and we need to do this carefully, so that my people are not hurt.”

Lexa nods, “our people houmon, he will pay for this as well as his people.” 

“Em gafen won op” Clarke states with anger in her eyes, stepping aside when the healer and Monty rise and leave the room.

“Sha, strat jomp op dena.” Lexa moves to the balcony and her wife follows her, “we will call the twelve clans together and see what we will do.”

“We don’t have much time” Clarke states as a young man walks in a bows his head.

“Heda’s?” he asks with concern in his voice.

“Ahh, Matthew” Lexa states and walks back inside, “are you here to accept?”

“Sha Heda” the boy states and holds out small rock with a symbol etched in it, that Lexa takes to examine, “Clarke this is Matthew, he is finally accepting the Flame keeper as he was trained to do.”

“Spechou, Matthew.” Clarke states as she steps up beside her wife.

“Mochof” he stands waiting, not sure what is to happen next.

“Since we are short on time…” Lexa pulls out a necklace she had taken from Titus’ body before it was burned and places it around the boy’s neck, “may you serve your Heda’s in many lifetimes, be true, defend and advise.”

Clarke smiles as the boy nods and fidgets, he had a long way to go to be as good as Titus had been until he went crazy.

“Now, send out for the clan ambassadors and give word for my warriors to gather for war.” Lexa commands and Matthew bows and immediately sets out to do the commander’s bidding.

“He is so young, I do hope he doesn’t turn into the former flame keeper.” The blond states as they walk out of the throne room to head to the war room.

“Perhaps but he is strong, and I have faith in him” Lexa opens the doors to the war room which, of course, was lit with way too many candles; they move to the table that had the grounder territory on it plus Skaikru’s.

Leaning on the table with her hands, Clarke looks at the Skaikru territory, “They will try to expand as soon as possible maybe?” she motions over the forests that were close, “we need to send riders to TonDC.”

“Sha, and perhaps set up posts around the Arkadia.” Lexa states, moving some pieces closer to the camp, not even looking up as the clan Ambassadors start to file in, “and perhaps we black them in.”

The two commander’s keep talking as they come in and sits down in various chairs, a few standing near the table wondering what was going on; when everyone has arrived, including Skaikru, Lexa holds up a hand.

“Ambassadors there has been treason committed within the ranks of Skaikru, and if we are to save our people we need to act quickly” the brunette points to Kane, “please explain, Kane kom Skaikru.”

Kane steps up, “one of the farm station has taken over Arkadia, taken our people prisoners and almost kills us as we escaped to come get help.” He looks at Clarke who nods for him to continue, “Pike is a man who wants to kill all grounders, take the land for himself and not think of what that could mean for our people as a whole. He doesn’t want peace, he wishes to eliminate all grounders.”

This causes a ripple effect in the room as ambassadors speak about how that is cause for war and elimination of Skaikru.

“Shop of, we are not eliminating Skaikru!” Clarke states loudly, “It is Farm Station and whoever sides with them are Farm Station. My people still follow me!” she was not going to have the grounders kill her people when they were prisoners.

Inside Lexa felt proud at how her wife silenced the room, stepping up she points to the diorama, “We will march on Arkadia, put up blocks and try and negotiate.”

“But what if that doesn’t work?” A man states, the ambassador from the Cliffs, “from what this Skaikru says, he will not care.”

“Then we destroy them, but only him and his people.” The brunette replies, “we must try peace first, if not they all die.”

“Commander…” Kane steps up and waits to talk.

“Sha kane?”

“I can tell you now peace will be no option for him, he will just attack you outright.” 

The commander turns to her wife, “Houmon?”

Sighing the blond nods “he’s right, from what Kane has told me before Pike is unstable and needs to be removed by force.”

“So we prepare for war” A man states, a man from the Leaf Clan.

“Sha, I call on the twelve clans to prepare for war.” Lexa states, and the ambassadors leave to send messengers out to their respective clans.

“We have to show them what ranges those rifles have and the damage they can do” Clarke states to her friends, “I need you all to be ready to show the warriors what they are up against, they won’t have bullets forever but we can’t let them hold out that long.”

“I agree” Kane states and motions for Jasper and Monroe to come over, “What if we had two people inside to cause a disruption?”  
Jasper and Monro grin at what Kane was getting at.

“We will plan, right now we need to get Octavia and Raven to let them know what is going on.” Clarke states when an arm turns her around and she looks into those deep green eyes.

“I have sent someone for them and told the messenger to explain things so they will be caught up.” Lexa states as Matthew returns.

“Heda’s, all the warriors in the city are getting ready, the ambassadors have sent riders out, their warriors should arrive in four days.” He states and then steps back a bit.

“Four days to plan and get things ready” Lexa looks up as Indra enters.

“Heda I was with Oktavia when the messenger…moba heda” Indra states towards Clarke who she did not see at first.  
Clarke waves it off, “come we need to plan.”

Soon Octavia and raven arrive and they all begin to brain storm and see what they can come up with so there is as little life lost as possible.

 

~Arkadia~

 

The cells were cramped as so many were imprisoned, refusing to stand with Pike; including the Four of the five young kids that Octavia and Indra had met in the forest.

“What is going to happen?” Brook asks as she looks around, most of the men were trying to figure ways out of the cells, while the women tried to keep everyone else calm.

“I don’t know” Ryan replies, “I can’t believe Sam is siding with that idiot!”

Brooke and the other two nod and then she slips and a metal panel moves, “What the fu…guys looks!” she whisper yells to everyone in their cell, “a hole!”

“Well we know how they were able to get out.” A man states and looks at the hole, “we are all too big to fit through there…”

Brooke looks at everyone and notices they were the smallest in the group, “We can fit…but what do we do once out?”

“Well Kane and a few escaped already, I know they probably headed to Polis.” The groggy voice of Bellamy states as he slowly walks over, his arm in a sling.

“So what should we do then?”

“Cause problems and then come back here so it looks like you never left. We need to buy time for the Commander’s to get here.” Bellamy states, a grumble was heard through the cell, “have any better ideas?”

Everyone shakes their head no and looking away.

“Ok, so we cause problems…we can take guns bring them back here…” Ryan suggested and gets smacked by Brooke, “what?”

“I really do not want to die you moron!” She states, “I wanna date a pretty girl till I die you dumbass.”

“He is right though, we have guns we can resist and perhaps take back the camp.” Bellamy states and grunts as he tweaks his shoulder.

“Alright, fine I’ll risk life to get weapons” Brooke’s states as she touches the outside of the hole and suddenly looks like she is spazzing as electricity shoots through her system.

“Get her back quick!” Bellamy orders and they drag her off, and rest her on the floor, “Walls outside are still electrified, let’s not touch them again.”

“Agreed, Brooke you okay?” Ryan asks and she slowly sits up and blinks.

“I just got electrocuted you asshole, of course I am not fine!” Brooke replies as she tries to focus her eyes bit.

“She’s fine, if she is insulting me” Ryan says with a laugh, then yelps when Brooke pinches his side.”

“get your ass through the fucking hole!” Brooke growls as she gets up and steadies herself.

“You sure you can do this?” Bellamy asks, she was just electrocuted.

“I am gonna fuck someone up, yes I am good” Brooke growls and follows her friend through the hole to collect some needed weapons.

“I hope this works…” Bellamy states sitting down and groaning when he jostles his arm.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Heya – Hello  
> Sha – yes  
> Moba/Mebo – sorry/apologies  
> Houm – home  
> Fleimkapa gapa – attend to the horses  
> Ai hod yu in – I love you  
> En ai yu – and I you  
> Odon fits op – finish up  
> Sha, strat jomp dena – yes, soon we plan attacks


	9. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is ready to fight for peace, while others fight for all the wrong reasons. A few laughs (very few) fighting, death and executions...who will come out on top?
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Apologies for the disjointedness, it'll come together in the last chapter I promise!

It had been three days since the Commander’s called for the twelve clans to gather, the capitol city was so full people were perching tents outside the wall so that there would be beds for everyone; everyone knowing what was to come and needed.

Inside the capitol healers are preparing kits, medicines and what else they could think of to bring with them for the injured, warriors training more but making sure they are not wearing themselves out as their leader’s discuss strategies and how to rescue the Skaikru without killing them.

Up in the top of the tower, the war room is a bustle of activity as the aggressive clans plan war and the passive clans plan their part to help the inured and house those that come out of Arkadia wishing peace and asylum.

However, one leader was really getting on both Commander’s nerves and though Lexa is the patient one of the two, Wanheda is not as patient as a hand slams down on the table; shaking the diorama.

“Em pleni, Jacob!” Clarke growls out and glares at the man who dares state that Arkadia should be dismantled and given to the other clans, “Arkadia belongs to Skaikru, no one here has a claim to it but them!”

“Wanheda, beja they have proven they cannot lead them…” his words are cut off as a blade is held to his throat from Clarke’s wife, “H-heda?”

“Jakob, do you state that my houmon is not a good leader to the Skaikru?” Heda asks calmly, her sword not wavering as it is held to his neck; when he doesn’t not respond she arches a brow in question and presses the blade into his neck slightly for pressure.

“No Heda” he states gruffly and rubs his neck as the sword is lowered.

“Ai raun yu au, Jakob” the commander warns as she sheathes her sword and settles back into the stance she had before, nodding to her wife to continue.

Blue eyes bore into Jacob before she begins to speak again, “Once Pike and his people are either taken prisoner or dead, Skaikru can claim their camp and land once more…then we can move forward with Skaikru becoming the thirteenth clan, ait Heda?” She looks to Lexa, who simply nods and walks closer.

“Sha, the people wish for your people to officially become our people, I have heard it spoken through all the clans as well” The brunette looks at the leaders, many nodding their heads in agreement, Jacob not moving at all, “We will ride for Arkadia in the morning, we have a good plan for a blockade and we will surround them. They may have guns but we have the number. Gon we”

The clan leaders bow and leave but Jacob stays behind, “Heda’s?”

Both women turn to him, Lexa a hand on her sword and Clarke’s left middle finger curling into her wrist to activate a hidden blade just in case, “Sha?” they ask together.

“Moba, Wanheda yu yuj gona and Heda kom Skaikru and Trigedraku.” He states keeping his eyes down and head bowed, he realized he really over stepped and if Wanheda wanted, could kill him and be justified for it.

“Moba teik in” Clarke replies and walks up offering her arm, as he takes it the hidden dagger triggers and comes out but it doesn’t reach him; he tries to move but she holds him in place “A warning to you, that next time, insults will become injury, Jacob.”

“Understood Wanheda.” The man bows then leaves the room to speak to his clan members and to get ready to ride in the morning.

“You apparently demand apologies from the leaders” Lexa states, her mouth just barely curling at the sides.

“What…no he did that on his own” Clarke moves to a chair and sits down, “I rarely demand anything and you know that.”

“You could have killed him and no one would have objected to it, it would have been your.” The brunette walks over and kneels down, taking the blonde’s hands, “it’s what happens here, if the insult is so grand, I told you what I did to the Azgeda Ambassador.”

“Sha, quite a story to tell down the line for sure.” Clarke says with a small laugh, and then feels herself being tugged out of the chair by her wife.

“Let’s go rest, your friends will wish to dine with us tonight. I figured privately while the leaders eat with their warriors.” Lexa states and laces her fingers with the blond.

Clarke looks at their hands but says nothing as they leave the room, her houmon seems to be letting loose a bit more when business is concluded (at least for a few minutes) and she can just enjoy their time.

“Chit?” Lexa looks at Clarke and notices the faint smile on the blonde’s lips “something on my face other than paint?”

Chuckling the blond shakes her head, “No hodness, just I like how you are opening up a bit more.” She holds up their hands and instead of the brunette letting go as Clarke expected, she squeezed her hand in response.

Silence surrounds them as they walk to their room, staying silent as they strip the light armor and change into regular clothing; Clark pulling on a short sleeved dark blue shirt and some black jeans with tatters at the knees, while Lexa slips on a long sleeve black top and jeans.

“How is it even in simple clothing you look amazing?” Clarke asks watching the brunette lace up her boots to finish the look.

Looking up Lexa smiles, “I could as you the same, hodness.” Rising she can’t help that her smile gets bigger as she takes in the blonde’s outfit, “hodness yu in blue.”

“Moba houmon” Clarke blushes from her neck up at the compliment.

Lexa sits on the edge of the bed and motioning for Clarke to come closer, as soon as she is close enough the brunette grabs her and pulls her close; arms encircling the woman’s waist as she looks up into blue eyes “you are my weakness, Klarke.”

Standing between her wife’s legs, Clarke completely relaxes as her arms drape over the brunette’s shoulders, “and you are mine,” leaning down she presses her lips to the commander’s and melts into her.

Both getting lost in one another for a moment, the world fading out and it was just them that exist as tongue glide against one another, teeth clashing once in a while and moans fill the room as they re-explore each other, reconnecting after the few days of war planning.

 

~Arkadia Prison Block~

 

Bellamy and a few others are examining the two rifles and pistol Ryan and Brooke were able to snag and come back with, all of them in great working condition and they even snagged two ammo boxes which they hid under a bench and under a blanket.

It had taken the two a couple days to get the stuff.

“You two did very well first outing” he says to the two young people, “run into any problems while you were out there?”

Brooke shakes her head, “we found some clothing that matches Pike’s people and just put them on, no one gave us two looks as we walked around.”

“yeah but we still had to sneak to the armory, they have four people watching it, but we noticed the pattern and the hole in it.” Ryan states and leans back against the wall.

“Well good job you two, hear anything they may have been talking about?” He places the rifle back under the bench.

“We think they want to march on TonDC and some of the surrounding villages, but we heard rumors that the Commander’s will be marching on Arkadia maybe. How Pike knows I have no clue.” Brooke closes her eyes, “right now either way we are totally fucked up the ass.”

Bellamy chuckles, he liked Brooke, she said it like it was and just the bluntness was a breath of fresh air, “Well we’ll see what we can do to perhaps avoid war, but if the Commanders are coming…”

“Excuse me I know Kane explained everything to us, from Abby’s death to Wanheda, but two Commander’s?” Wick asks walking over.

“Clarke and Commander Lexa are married and the people recognize her as a second Commander.” Bellamy states, “they work well together from what I was told, and not people you want to piss off.”

“Agreed there, I have seen both Clarke and Lexa pissed never a good thing. But how are we to survive this?” Wick was more concerned about everyone surviving then what they had to do to get to that point.

“We plan, and keep our heads down till we can strike…if we strike during an attack even better because they will be aiming for the grounders and not us.” Bellamy sits on the bench and relaxes his shoulders.

“You can’t even fire a rifle, what are you going to do.” Ryan asks as he slips the pistol underneath.

“The pistol, I am good with one of those too.”

“If you say so, when should we go back out, we should be able to get double next time but…” Brooke interrupts, “I mean we need to get our asses in gear so we don’t die right?”

Bellamy looks at her, “you are very unique, but if you think you can get out there and in pretty quick, go for it but avoid that one friend of yours.”

She and Ryan nod and pull the farm station clothing on and squeeze back through the hole.

“I wonder how stupid Pike is, he left this hole and forgot?” Bellamy states as they push the panel back in place.

“Who knows, let’s hope they don’t get caught.” Wick states and moves across the cell.

Outside Brooke and Ryan walked out from behind the stable like area and wave when others wave at them as they head somewhat towards the armory; that is until a hand on Ryan’s shoulder had them turn and look into their friend’s eyes.

“Brooke, Ryan?” Sam states eyeing them suspiciously, “What are you two doing out here, I thought you didn’t side with Farm Station?”

“People can’t change their minds?” Brooke asks as she quirks her head towards the back wall, they start to back Sam towards it and out of sight of everyone else.

Sam not realizing it steps backwards, “well yes they can, but you were so adamant Brooke, I was the only one who saw what Pike was saying.” He stops when his back hits the large wall and looks at his friend, noticing a very dangerous glint Brooke’s eyes.

Before Sam could even think about screaming for help, Brooke lands a solid punch on his jaw; shattering the bone on the right side and teeth go flying, his body slumps to the ground and Ryan proceeds to pick him up and drag him behind and into a large hay stack.

“Nice punch sis.” Ryan states after they cover him completely, “how much time till he wakes up do you think?”

“He’ll be lucky to wake up tomorrow afternoon…” she shakes her hand, her knuckles sore but not broken “fucking glass jaw.”

Ryan chuckles as they walk back out and notice that there were not that many by the armory, but there were a lot of people by the gate, “What is going on?”

“I don’t know, you go check it out, I’ll get the stuff.” Brooke grabs a duffel bag from a box nearby, “don’t get caught!” she quickly sprints to the armory and slips inside right before a guard makes a pass by the entrance.

Inside she grabs six rifles that just fit in the bag, as many pistols as she could grab and about four cartons of ammo, she sticks her head out and sighs seeing she has to wait for the guy to move again.

All the while Ryan slowly walks to the crowd and leans on the wall just within ear shot as a scout apparently is coming back.

“They will be here in a few days, we need to prepare!” the scout states as Pike pushes through the crowd.

“How many?” he demands, and the scout rattles off a number in the twelve to fifteen thousand range, “that seems rather small for what they say they have.”

“It’s still more than enough to beat us!” a random voice in the crowd yells, “we’ll never win!” a lot of people begin to repeat the same sentiment, they were maybe one thousand altogether without the delinquents and Clarke’s followers.

A pistol is raised in the air and a couple shots fired, instantly everyone cowers as Pike holsters the gun, “We have guns and enough ammunition to take out twenty-five thousand grounders, they won’t even get close to the gate or the walls!”

Ryan rolls his eyes under his hood but stays still, as he didn’t want to be recognized.

“We will win, and their commander’s will regret ever coming up against us!” Pike yells and everyone cheers at his words.

‘This is insanity’ Ryan thinks as he pushes off and quietly sneaks away.

Back at the armory, Brooke finally sees an opening and dashes out and back across to the stables meeting up with her brother, “well?”

“They were starting to doubt and then Pike pretty much threatened them and said they will win with bullets” Ryan states and hears a groan, “shit he’s waking up!”

They move to the hay mound and pull Sam out, Brooke now punching the left side of his face and knocking him out cold once again, “fuck I knew he was tough but damn!”

“Hopefully he stays out for a while, most likely won’t remember shit when he wakes up or talk…” Ryan examines the completely broken hinges of the boy’s jaw.

“Yeah, yeah fucker deserved it, let’s go!” Brooke states and they make their way back to the hole and knock, quickly the panel was moved and they squeezed back inside and closed the panel.

“How did it go, we heard gunshots?” one of their fellow cellmates ask with worry, noticing the blood on Brooke’s knuckles.

“Not what you think, ran into Sam…broke his jaw both sides…sore knuckles” Brooke explains and sets the duffel bag on the floor, “six more rifles and I think I snagged like fifteen pistols and four cartons of ammo.”

Everyone gathers around and picks up weapons, “So what about everyone in the other cells?”

“We’ll break em out as we go” Bellamy states, “so what were the shots for?”

“Pike shot into the air to control his people, they were starting to freak when their scout came back stating about fifteen thousand grounders were headed this way. Be here in a few days.” Ryan picks up a Berretta and some ammo and begins to fill two clips.

“That’s good, we’ll be able to hit them from the inside…we may wait till they get here.” Bellamy states and many agree with him, others just stay silent, “alright rest up, soon we fight.”

 

~Polis next morning~

 

“Octavia, I am going and I will fight!” raven raises her voice, they had been arguing since they woke up about Raven staying in Polis, “I can make things explode, that is useful!”

“Babe, I don’t…” the warrior’s words were cut off as her girlfriend pushes her onto the bed and straddles her, “Raven?”

Dark brown eyes glare down at her before taking a breath “I am going, I have my gun, plus my knives!” the mechanic feels Octavia trying to get up and pins her, “I.AM.GOING.”

“Fine” Octavia concedes, letting her head fall back as raven slides off her and the bed “don’t get your pretty ass killed, got that?”

“Yes love.” Raven sing songs and grabs a bag full of dynamite by the door, as she opens the door she jumps seeing Indra, “Indra, hi…I’ll see you two outside…”

She moves past the general and heads outside.

“Okatavia, yu ait?” Indra asks as she walks in, looking back at the brunette disappearing down the hall, “Raven ait?”

“Sha, I tried to get her to stay, but she is coming to fight.” Octavia states getting up and grabbing her sword.

“She will do well” Indra states as they leave the room, “I heard she trained in the training area while we were away.”

“CHIT?!” Octavia states loudly as they step outside and it causes Raven to jump, since she was leaning on the wall right outside.

The brunette gulps as an angry glare is settled on her, and suddenly Indra had quickly walked away from them, “Uhh hi?”

“You trained?” Octavia growls out as she keeps Raven trapped against the wall, a hand on either side of her girlfriend’s head.

“Y-yes?” Raven squeaks out not sure how to get out of this.

“With your leg you trained?” the warrior looks at Raven’s leg and is confused, half of her brace was gone, “where is the rest of the brace?”

“Thanks to therapy and medicines you insisted I take, I only need the bottom half, and I can walk just fine and jog!” Raven was now getting angry, one thing she hated was the mention of her leg, she pushes her girlfriend back a few steps, “I can take care of myself too ya know, I don’t need you hovering!”

Octavia goes to speak but Raven wasn’t done.

“Since you came back it’s Raven I’ll get that, Raven no I will do it, Raven just ask me. I am so fucking sick of it! I am not helpless, and the warriors in the training area helped me, taught me how to throw daggers and use a short sword, but nooo the great Octavia has to protect everyone!”

“I…”

Raven pokes the warrior in the chest with a finger, and Indra was laughing as a crowd gathered, “I am not useless, I can build bombs, fix electronics, THINGS GO BOOM WHEN I WANT THEM TOO! But god forbid I want to help save our friends from that fucking moron Pike!”

“Raven…” 

“Furthermore you are a fucking branwada!” Raven yells and people around them looked on wondering why a warrior was being chewed out like Octavia was, the brunette was flush in the face from yelling at her girlfriend and was panting in anger.

She walks towards the stables where earlier they were told horses would be waiting.

Octavia looks around and growls out “gon we!” 

Quickly the crowd disperses back to their business and Indra walks up, slapping her second on the back “You have a head strong houmon Oktavia, keep her.”

“She is going to be the death of me” the young warrior sighs and walks with her general to get their horses; when they arrive Raven already has her large brown quarter horse saddled and bridled, she leads her horse out not even looking at the warrior.

“I fear you may have a few cold nights ahead of you” Indra states as they begin to saddle their horses.

“I fear that myself.” The warrior states as she goes about getting her horse ready, she notices a few servants off to the side preparing two majestic horses by the private stables, “whose are those?”

“They are the Commander’s, the white mare is Heda’s, the black stallion is Wanheda’s.” Indra looks over and admires the coats on the beautiful creatures, they definitely made a statement.

“They are gorgeous, wow” 

“Sha, let’s go” Indra nudges Octavia and they head to meet up with the rest of the group.

About an hour later everyone is ready to go.

All the leaders have met right inside the gate with their horses behind them, while all their warriors waited outside the gate on foot; banners flowing in the slight breeze that represent every clan and waiting for the Commander’s to lead them to battle.

Soon Commander Lexa and Wanheda make their way through the clan leaders, as they walk by everyone puts their arm across their chest in respect and bow their heads to their two strong leaders who were followed by their close friends.

Indra and Octavia walked with their horses behind Lexa, as Raven, Kane and Jasper walked behind Clarke; their friend Monty was staying behind because of his leg.

Lexa and Clarke stop just outside the gate and mount up, everyone else following suit when Lexa raises a hand, “We march to War to bring peace!”

They spur their horses and they begin their one-and-a-half-day trek to surround Arkadia.

A few yards behind them, Octavia moves her horse to walk beside Raven, “Raven?”

“Hmmm?” the brunette keeps looking forward, keeping her eyes ahead.

“Moba houmon, I didn’t mean to upset you”

“Really, sounded like you did.”

“Sha really, I’m sorry” Octavia was trying to catch her girlfriend’s eye.

Finally looking over Raven gives a small smile, “Forgiven, but you are not coming anywhere near me when we reach Arkadia and make camp.”

“Ait” Octavia nods and resides herself to sleeping alone in the nights to come.

“I love you, O, don’t forget that” Raven says, and then spurs her horse to go a bit faster and starts riding up to where Clarke is.

“I love you too!” Octavia says before the brunette got out of ear shot, a smile forming on her face.

A few minutes go by and Clarke looks behind her as she hears a commotion abd Raven rides up, “Raven?”

“Commander, I wanted to offer my expertise with bombs…” she pats a bag hooked to her saddle, “we can make things go boom as a distraction?”

“That would help a lot, when we get there, we will bring you in and see what we can do with them.” Clarke states with a smile, “how are you doing, your leg?”

“Good actually, I can jog now thanks to Heda’s healer’s medicines, they really do work.” Raven smiles over at Lexa who nods at her, “Well I’ll let you two be, just wanted to offer.”

“Mochof Raven, see you later.” The blond watches as her friend turns and rides back down the line a bit.

“Your friends like to break formation” Lexa states, but there was a hint of teasing.

“Well you also want to learn how Skaikru are, that’s part of it, when we need company or want to speak to someone we do.” Clarke explains, “much nicer then silence and feeling alone.”

The brunette looks at her houmon, “do you feel that way often?”

“No, not anymore hodness.” Smiling Clarke gives Lexa a reassuring look since they were leading an army behind them, “since I met you, I haven’t felt very alone, only when I was in the wilderness son my own.”

“Ait” Lexa looks back up front, then orders a scout to go ahead about an hour and then meet up with them with an update; one of the warriors rides at full gallop into the forest.

 

~1 ½ Days Later~

 

The army is setting up camp about fifteen hundred yards outside of Arkadia at Clarke and Kane’s advice, since the rifles maxed out at about eight hundred to one thousand feet; tents erected all around the camp, efficiently cutting any way for Pike’s people to leave, not even to hunt.

Clarke was in her and Lexa’s private tent freshening up from the long ride since they really didn’t stop till they got there; she splashes her face with water from the bowl, washing dirt and sweat away and toweling her face dry.

She was waiting for Lexa to come back from a meeting that she really didn’t want to be around, just small details of patrols and such; she starts to strip down out of her armor when footfalls were heard and the flap to the bedroom area was lifted, “how did it go?”

“Joken branwada’s” Lexa states, taking off her armor and sash and then starts to remove the face paint with a wet rag, only to find the wet rag taken from her, “Hodness?”

“Sen daun” Clarke orders and Lexa sits down in of the chairs, moving closer the blond begins to wash the paint off, “chit holfi?”

“Branwada’s gaf in camp closer” Lexa replies and then closes her eyes as the paint is removed from around them, “emo don hon it de   
fayogon’s”

“That’s why Skaikru is here, at least the few of us to help them understand, you should have called for me.” Clarke wrings out the rag and now starts on the left side of her wife’s face, “houmon bak stil!” 

Huffing Lexa stills and waits toil her face is clean, “They need to listen when Kane explains, he is one of Skaikru’s leaders as well.”

“Sha, but they are still getting used to thing, even the warriors jump at training when I fire my gun in practice.” Clarke hands the brunette a dry rag and picks up the armor on the floor and puts it away, “next time get me”

“Sha, ai will” Lexa smiles and takes off the over coat, catching a small pile of clothes from Clark to change into, “mochof hodness.”

“Pro” Clarke smiles and pulls off her own tunic and puts on a light grey tank top, and pants that were close to sweat pants and tying her hair up as she had pulled the braids out.

“Why take the braids out, keeps the hair out of your face?” Lexa walks up and runs a hand through the pony tail, curious as to why she put it up that way.

“This is just as good, and I don’t want to fight with braids tonight, this is easier,” The blond watches her wife’s face as curiosity flashes across it, “Lexa?”

Without a word Lexa pulls the hair tie out and watches as blond hair cascades over Clarke’s shoulder’s, bouncing slightly before settling around her face, “Perhaps down is good too?”

Ducking her head, Clarke blushes and uses her hair as a curtain to hide the redness on her cheeks but Lexa tucks the hair behind her ear and smiles at her, “You like my hair down?”

“Sha” now the brunette was running her hand through the length of the hair from scalp to tips; smiling when Clarke closes her eyes and a quiet moan escapes her lips. 

“Keep doing that hodness, and we will get no rest tonight.” Clarke states and takes a step back, “we need our rest for what is to come.”

“Sha, we do” Lexa strips into the simpler clothing, dark green shirt with some black loose pants and walks over to the bed and lifts back the furs, “Morning will come too fast.”

Clarke moves to the opposite side and they both slide in, scooting over the blond drapes an arm over Lexa’s stomach and entangles their legs as she tucks her head under the brunette’s chin, “Ai hod yu in.”

“Ai hod yu in seintaim” Lexa whispers into golden hair as they both close their eyes and drift to sleep.

A few tents over Raven was buried under furs but not at all tired, she glances over at her girlfriend who had draped a few furs on a bench and laid down and had a couple on top of her for warmth; the brunette frowns, they hadn’t slept apart in a while and it felt so odd.

Shifting so she can sit up on her elbows Raven sighs, “O…”

The warrior shifts but she seems to already be asleep, ‘gees she can sleep in any position like a damn cat’ Raven thinks and tries again, “Octavia”

Instantly the warrior sits up and looks over, “everything okay, there a weird noise, you need something?”

“Something is wrong but nothing life threatening” Raven says in a whisper.

The warrior gets up and comes to sit on the edge of the bed, “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep, because something or someone is missing” Raven looks at Octavia, eyes searching and then she lifts the furs and scoots over.

“But I thought…” Octavia starts and just clamps her mouth shut at the look she gets and climbs into the bed and pulls Raven against her; nuzzling into brown hair, “mochof”

“You’re still in trouble, I just can’t sleep without you,” snuggling back into her girlfriend, Raven closes her eyes, “night.”

“Reshop” Octavia replies and closes her eyes, sleep finally taking them both.

 

~Over in Arkadia next day~

 

Pike walks outside scowling at the tents that surrounded his camp, “Damn grounders” he walks over to one of the towers and yells up “did our hunting party go out?”

“No sire, we only have access to about ten feet into the forest before we are met with opposition” a man yells back, “they are also keeping out of range of our best rifles”

“Damn it, they will pay for this.” Pike states, first weapons and ammo go missing in the armory, they find a boy with his jaw completely broken, but he won’t talk and the Skaikru people are way too quiet, “what the hell is going on?”

“Sir, we need to plan what to do if they attack” 

“Yes, get everyone together, and Rick…make sure our prisoners stay prisoners” Pike states as he walks over to an open tent with a large table underneath.

Rick moves inside and makes sure each door is locked and the codes are different, “Yeah, you all won’t get out.” He leaves to meet everyone for their war meeting.

Inside the largest cell, Bellamy instructs everyone to grab a weapon, “let’s get ready, because it’s happening soon.”

They pull out the bag and boxes, everyone getting a rifle or a pistol; and start to load the clips with ammo hastily in case a guard comes back sooner than expected.

Brooke looks to her brother, “Don’t get killed asshole.”

Ryan grins, “I will do my best sis.”

Bellamy looks at them, “you two are siblings?”

“Yeah, can’t you tell, we’re twins.” Brooke states as she expertly fills two clips and hides the gun in the back of her pants under her jacket and the extra clip in her cargo pocket.

“I have a sister too, she is with the grounders. I didn’t think anyone else had a second child other than my mother,” Bellamy thanks Wick for loading his pistol.

“Mom hid Ryan until we fell from space, hard to hide him then but no one cared at that point, but our piece broke off and separated us, we haven’t found them yet,” brook pulls a dagger out of the bag and everyone looks at her, “What I like knives.”

Bellamy chuckles, “there is always one that will.” He moves to the door and sees a guard, “quick hide everything!”

Everyone stashes or hides things under clothing and they try to act bored as the guard walks by eyeing them and then walks back out.

“Brooke, what are you doing!?” Ryan almost yells as his sister pulls back the metal panel, “you want to get killed?”

“Unlike you, I am going to try to get one of those tents with this” she points to the Skaikru patch on her shoulder, “maybe I can tell them you guys are armed and ready to take back Arkadia?”

Everyone looks at her, but no one says anything; not even Bellamy who just looks at her, his eyes telling her to go but his stature saying don’t die.

“I’ll take that as a go and kick some ass then.” She ducks out and runs to the wall noticing that almost everyone had gathered around a tent, looking about she sees the hole the small group must have escaped through and made a beeline for it, jumping through just as someone yelled escape.

She took off as Arkadia alarms went off, not looking back as she runs right into the forest and then right into a very large grounder warrior who turns and looks at her drawing his sword.

“STOP!” she puts her hand up and then points to the patch “Skaikru!”

He stops and looks at her, then searches her for weapons, confiscating the gun; grabbing her he begins the trek up to the Commander’s tent, knowing his leaders would wish to speak to her.

Back at camp, Pike is livid that a Skaikru got away “We can’t go after them, who let them out?” He looks at everyone who shrugs, no one knew how the person got out, “Alright let’s set up on the walls and get ready! No more mistakes!”

Everyone scatters and Pike goes to the cell blocks, glaring at Bellamy “Who escaped and how?”

“What do you mean Pike, no one has left we’re all stuck here because of you.” He replies calmly and looking bored.

“We’ll see about that.” The man walks back outside and grabs a woman’s arm as she walks by, “get some people and patch that fucking hole in the wall!”

She nods and runs over to a small group of men and they all head over to the wall to examine it, hopefully to prevent more escapees.

Outside the wall, Brooke really wasn’t like the way the grounder was handling her but kept quiet as they approached a much larger tent than the rest; the guards stepping aside as they enter.

Looking up she saw two thrones, the larger one Commander Lexa sat on but a slightly smaller one that a blond was sitting on, she whispers under her breath “Wanheda…”

The warrior that has her, commands her silence and forces her on her knees while the two women sit up a bit, “Chit de?” the brunette asks.   
“Skaikru” was all he gave as an answer.

The blonde rose to her feet and walks straight up to the girl, “Standup”

Brooke instantly gets on her feet but doesn’t look up because she didn’t want to disrespect anyone.

“You are loyal to Clarke kom Skaikru?” Wanheda asks, “look at me.”

Brooke looks up and nods, “Yes, I am and many others.”

“I do not know you.” Clarke states in confusion, looking back at Lexa and then to the girl.

Brooke takes a breath, “My name is Brooke, I arrived maybe five days ago to Arkadia, I had met Octavia and Indra in the forests, they told us where to go, then that Pike asshole turned traitor and I don’t like fucking traitors” 

There was silence for a moment, but then chuckling was heard and then an all-out laugh, the guard, Lexa and Brooke look at her very confused.

Clarke looks at the guard, “eni gon?” as she sees him nod, she holds out her hand and he deposits the gun in it, she begins to examine it, “Gon we” she states. 

The warrior grabs Brooke’s arm to drag her out but a voice stops him, “No, jos yu.” She looks at Brooke and holds out the gun, “welcome to our camp, Brooke.”

“You’re giving me my gun back?” she takes it but was curious as to why, “not afraid I may do something?”

“You’re loyal to me, so no I have none and in turn Heda will welcome” the blond looks to her wife who nods but stays seated, shaking her head Clarke looks back at Brooke, “there something else?”

“Sorry, you’re Clarke Griffin?”

“Sha, yes”

“Wow, I never thought I would meet you…” Brooke looks at the woman wide eyed, and finally notices how the woman is dressed “you went grounder”

At that statement Lexa gets up from her seat, eyes narrowing; usually when someone said that it wasn’t with a threat afterwards.

“Whoa!” Brooke holds up her hands, gun still in one, “Not insulting just describing, it’s all cool really I swear!”

“Heda…nau, set daun” Clarke states and looks back at Brooke as soon as her wife sits back down, “Moba, my wife is protective.”

“W-wife?” Brooke knew she hadn’t been around long but she really needed to shut her mouth, “Sorry”

“Don’t worry, come I’ll take you to Octavia, then after a bit we will call for you to see how you escaped and why you came here, alright?” 

Clarke moves to the flap of the tent and looks back over her shoulder “bak dena”

The commander nods and watches as her wife leads one of her people outside.

“So Heda, how long have you been married to…Heda?” Brooke asks, the question sounding weird.

“Call me Clarke when it’s not official, and maybe three weeks now,” Clarke smiles and they weave through tents, “it’s just up ahead, ohh maybe I won’t take you to O…” she was hearing moaning from the tent.

“Wait is that moaning?” Brooke asks, and then hears a loud scream, “Oh wow….”

“Stay here.” Clarke commands and walks to the tent Flap, “OCTAVIA KOM SKAIKRU!”

There was shuffling inside and a head quickly pops out of the tent flap, “Sha Heda?” the woman was blushing from neck to ears.

“O, we have a guest I wish you to meet, she said she met you in the forest.” Clarke motions her head behind her.

Octavia’s eyes go wide, “Brooke?” then her mind went to the kiss the woman gave her and she shakes her head, “Clarke it’s not really a good time, she…”

“O what’s taking so long!?” raven yells and comes out of the private area of the tent and pushes her girlfriend, “Oh! Clarke!”

“Again Brooke here needs to relax until Lexa and I need to talk to her, will you two accommodate her?” 

“Sure thing!” Raven states, “let us get dressed first!” She walks back into the sleeping area to get dressed.

“Clarke I don’t think…” The warrior gulps as Brooke steps closer, “hello Brooke.”

“OCTAVIA!” 

The warrior jumps, “Coming damn it! Be right back” she quickly rushes into the closed off area.

Clarke ushers Brooke inside and steps in beside her, “They’ll be out in a moment, oh and don’t touch anything mechanical in here, it may explode.”

“Who is that other girl?” Brooke asks sitting in a seat, making sure not to touch anything.

“Raven, Octavia’s girlfriend” the blond replies just as the mechanic comes back out in jeans and a t-shirt, “I can go now Raven?”

“Yes oh great one” the brunette teases and gives Clarke a hug, “I’ll see you later.”

“Later Raven, BYE O!” She yells before leaving the tent.

“Brooke right?” Raven asks as she sits on the other side of the tent with some dynamite, fixing it to something.

“Uhh that may explode…?” Brooke says uneasy, and a bit disappointed that the warrior has a girlfriend.

“I know, I make bombs, I like making explosions.” 

“Okay I’m here and GAH!” Octavia didn’t expect Brooke to be sitting in the seat closest to their sleeping quarters, “h-hi again Brooke.”

“Babe why are you so jumpy?” Raven asks, why would a girl make her girlfriend jumpy unless it was herself.

“Oh probably cause’ I kissed her in the forest when we met.” Brooke states matter-of-factly and leans back in her seat.

But she didn’t stay in her seat for long as Raven barges over and grabs the woman by the shirt, “You what?”

Octavia smirks and steps aside, hopefully not any of that anger would be aimed at her, she was sick of her girlfriend mad at her, she leans against a tent post and watches.

“What the fuck man, I didn’t know she had a girlfriend, besides she rode off with her general like ASAP afterwards!” Brooke grans Raven’s arm and hits a pressure point, causing the older woman to drop her.

“Octavia you gonna help me out here?” Brooke asks as she straightens her shirt.

“Nope”

Brook looks back at Raven, “Look I’m sorry, I didn’t know she was taken fuck!” before she could react and fist lands on the left side of her face; didn’t break her jaw but bruising definitely, “FUCK!”

“Touch Octavia in form other than as friends, you’ll get worse, remember I make things explode.” Raven’s tone was even and threatening, then she turns and goes back to tinkering.

“Welcome to the grounders Brooke.” Octavia states as she moves to a weapons rack, “rest up, your gonna need it.” The warrior moves back into the sleeping area to armor up and go outside to practice.

Brooke sits back down and fiddles with piece of paper, this was going to be a long day.

 

~War Tent~

 

“We are set then, to overrun the camp?” Lexa asks as everyone gather’s around the table, locking eyes with each Clan Leader.

“Sha Heda” Everyone replies, and they wait for her word.

“We have two more things to discuss, Klarke…” the brunette stands up straight and allows the blond to take control.

“We have one person who scan makes things explode…” She looks to see some were confused, “make things go boom?”

Heads nod in acknowledgment and she continues, and stands there ready to translate for her wife.

“We can place them where we can lead the Farm Station so that Raven can push her little button.” Clarke looks to the brunette who smiles and waves at everyone, “We also have someone from the inside who has informed us that Skaikru are armed in their cells, and can help from the inside. I am assuming as soon as they hear the fighting they will break free and start attacking as the come out of the cell block.”

Brooke looks at anything but all the people looking at her.

“Remember they have guns, the rifles reach up to eight hundred yards, we have to be quick, but if we can draw them outside of Arkadia, it may be easier but I doubt they will come out unless Pike truly is an idiot.”

A chuckle goes through the leaders at Lexa’s translation.

“Get your warriors ready, as soon as we figure out what to do with Raven’s toys, we strike.” Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Octavia and Brooke watch everyone leave and the blond turns to her friend, “I still think throwing them would be better, or launching them.”

“If we have to go into Arkadia yes, but Pike is probably on edge and will charge you…I kinda already laid out a few bombs…” She watches both commander’s eyes narrow, “chill out! The warriors know where they are and Indra supervised it”

“Next time talk to us first Raven” Lexa states a bit angrily, “we really need to get this done and over with, so we all can go houm.”  
“Understood Commander, I say wait for him too…” Raven trails off as she hears a large explosion, “Guess we don’t have to wait!!!”

They all rush out to see another few hidden bombs go off and some Farm Station bodies go flying; they were charging them.

“To WOR!” Lexa commands and warriors, plus Clarke and Herself draw their swords and rush to meet them; while Raven pulls Brooke to the side.

“You are gonna throw when I say and I will make it explode, got it?” Raven asks as she hands sticks to the girl.

“Yeah…” Brooke holds them and waits.

Octavia runs past, “Ai hod yu in, Raven!” she yells over her shoulder before ramming said shoulder into a Farm Station idiot, tackling him to the ground.

Raven nods whispering, “Ai hod yu in, Octavia.” She looks to Brooke, “Throw to the left, not gonna throw into them, just to distract.”

Brooke aims, and throws as hard as she can, before it hits the ground Raven hits her button and it explodes, causing people to hold their heads, grounder’s and Farm Station alike.

“Shit that won’t work…okay no bombs…” Raven pulls out a short sword and her pistol, “Let’s go have some fun!”

Both women run into the fray, aiming pistols and firing when they can; turning Raven grunts and parries a sword strike from Brooke’s head, “RUN!” she yells at the girl as she pushes the warrior off, “wrong people you idiot!”

The warrior blinks realizing his mistake and then turns to fight the others.

Raven shakes her head and looks around, “Where is Pike!?” she yells to the commander’s.

Both look around and then at the gate, the man was watching from the open gate “The Gate! He’s trying to draw us in, make sure we stay here, we are still out of range!” Clarke commands as they watch both grounder and Farm Station bodies dropping.

Soon the small battle quickly finishes and three Farm Station people surrender and are forced to their knees as the commander’s approach, “Teik we” Lexa commands, they look around as they three are taken away.

Raven jogs up, “may not want to rest, look!” she points down the hill at Farm Station on horseback, “No guards in the towers though, that’s all of them now”

“Are you sure?” Clarke asks, picking Pike out and growling.

“Yes, except maybe a few guards for the prisoners” the mechanic nods to Brooke, and she throws a stick, it lands about one hundred feet from the group.

“Raven, you and your boom.” Clarke states with a chuckle, “well go boom woman!” she demands as the horses gain ground.

The button is pushed and Pike and a few are thrown off their horses as the stick explodes, quickly the get up and start running towards them, while the others race by and gain faster on horseback.

“Joken branwada’s” the brunette states as she holds up he r hand and the warriors gather, shouting war cries, “WOR!”

Everyone starts running forwards “LEAVE PIKE TO US!” Clarke commands as they get closer, she and Lexa breaking off as they see Pike trying to circle around his group to get to the back, not going to let him be a coward.

Gun shots ring out as the two groups get closer and then collide, Farm Station quickly realizing their guns were not going to work in close combat; many pulling out daggers to parry swords.

Octavia had a sick smile on her face as she took on a few people all at once, they surrounded her and she twirls her sword, one man reached for his gun but a dagger was embedded in his hand, everyone looking over and seeing Indra joining her second.

“stot au witot ai?” She asks Octavia who laughs and then parries a man’s dagger and punching him in the face.

Both women fighting like a well-oiled machine, protecting one another as they begin to cut down their enemy; Octavia landing a cross strike into a man’s gut and Indra taking a woman’s head off, but even with team working together a few hits landed on both women.

A dagger tip connects with Indra’s left shoulder causing her to grunt, until Octavia runs the man through but then another Farm Station saw an opening and jabs Octavia in the right side; the dagger not quite piercing all the way.

Screaming in pain Octavia grabs the man by the neck and pushes her sword through him and then dropping him to the ground; her adrenaline keeping her going as they continue to fight.

Across the field Raven had abandoned her bombs and was fighting a few women who were really good with knives apparently, she had a few cuts; one above her right eye causing blurry vision in that eye and a few on her arms and legs, but she kept fighting, parry and swinging her sword.

Brooke was nearby and she was a crack shot, aiming and shooting people in the shoulder, legs and a few in the head to drop them; but she was starting to run low, as the last bullet is fired she draws her long dagger and runs into the fray catching one person off guard who was about to stab raven in the back.

She runs the woman through between two ribs and makes a disgusted face as she pulls the dagger out and moves to the next.

Towards the bottom of the field, Pike is finding out that the two Commanders are a force to deal with but that doesn’t stop his insults, “Clarke you are a disgrace! You left your people to rot and now you want to kill them!” He had his two guns trained on both of them as they circle.

“I am saving my people, those you locked up!” Clarke snarls stepping forward but taking a step back instantly as Pike aims again.

“You won’t get out of this alive, I have guns” Pike states with a grin, when suddenly noise at Arkadia distracts all three of them.

They look over and see Bellamy and the rest of Skaikru fighting as they come out of Arkadia, the guards firing wildly into them as they fire back; the three watch for a moment until a female guard shoots Bellamy in the back and his body crumbles to the ground.

Clarke turns back to Pike who seems to be cursing himself and she runs hauling ass towards him and tackling him to the ground and punching his face, taking the guns and throwing them far away, “This is all your fucking fault!”

Pike kicks her off and pulls a dagger from his belt and swings at her but she jumps away, rolling and grabbing her sword and twirling it before pointing it at him, “You have no chance against us”

Pike laughs, “two little girls with swords” he snarls at both of them as they move closer, Lexa holding two swords and actually falling back just a few steps from the blond, “even the great Heda hides behind you!”

Clarke growls, “No I just get the first shot!” She charges and swings turning and aiming for Pike’s back, giving him a long upward gash from hip to shoulder.

The man grunts and is about to turn, that is until Lexa’s swords are right in front of him; he dodges one blade but the other connects to his shoulder, and he screams out in pain and kicks her back. 

The fight continues on with both women attacking, landing a blow here and there and Pike mostly dodging and realizing these women are a lot stronger then he had realized; he tries to parry with his dagger but with three swords it was almost impossible.

He lunges for Lexa, tackling her to the ground and grabbing one of her swords, lifting it to strike the Commander but a sword to his throat stops him.

“Drop it” Clarke’s cold voice commands and the man drops the sword and slowly gets up.

At the last second he quickly turns and grabs the blonde’s wrists and the struggle for the upper hand begins as Clarke pushes back and quickly maneuvers to grab one of his wrists; stepping backwards because he was taller and bit stronger than she was.

She sees Lexa come up behind, “HOD OP!” and the brunette stops and steps back and watches, ready just in case she is needed; glancing at the now dying battle on the rest of the field and their warriors taking prisoners.

Clarke was still at a standoff with Pike, but the blonde remembers a move Lexa taught her and she suddenly drops down to the ground and sweeps the men’s leg out; only problem he still gripped the wrist with the sword and as he fell, he twists and her wrist snaps back, “Fuck!”

She gets up and gives a forceful kick to Pike’s face knocking him out, she cradles her wrist and looks at Lexa, “We need to see to the injuries.”  
“Like yours houmon?” Lexa states and gently looks at the wrist, “it needs to be set so it heals correctly.”

“Thank you hodness, I am a healer ya know.” Clarke states with a roll of her eyes, before either could even take a step, the brunette was suddenly tackled to the ground again; apparently Pike wasn’t knocked out cold after all.

Lexa struggles against the man, but he rolls on top of her and forced her hands down onto the ground beside her heads, “You are going to pay for this!” he was trying to keep her still when she hears a guttural growl and looks behind him.

Clarke had drawn three daggers from her arm, “Get.Away.From.Her.”

Pike scoffs at the blond as he tries to keep the commander from squirming, “What are you going to do Clarke, kill me?” he taunts and grunts as Lexa tries to buck him off.

One quick throw and a dagger cuts through clothing, skin and muscle ending lodged in the man’s left shoulder blade, Pike bites down not screaming as he still tries to keep Lexa subdued under him.

“Let her go” Clarke states again, she locks eyes with her wife and couldn’t help but smile at how bored the brunette looks in that moment, “chit houmon?”

“Hos op, beja!?” Lexa states as she strains against him, managing to get a hand free and punching him in the ribs.

He coughs being slightly winded and raises his now free hand to strike the woman beneath him, but instead he screams as a dagger impales the palm of his right hand, “Damn it!”

He crumbles over holding his hand; Lexa pushes him off and gets up quickly but jumps when a dagger almost hits her leg instead of Pikes, resulting in another sound of pain from the traitorous bastard.

The brunette looks at Clarke, “Wanheda, we done here?” leaning down she picks up her sword and puts the blade to his neck.

“Sha Heda, we are done…he needs to suffer but we won.” Clarke limps over, her muscles sore and tries to keep her wrist still.

“WANEHDA, HEDA!!” A familiar voice yells out and they both look over to see Octavia and Raven running up, the warrior had a limp going on and a hand on her side, “We won!!”

“Sha” both commander’s reply in unison and then smile at each other.

“Oktavia, please go get a few warriors to take this to camp.” Lexa motions to Pike, her sword tips moving and nicking his neck just a little.

“Heda…” Clarke growls low and long, watching as Lexa just raises a brow and sheathes her sword; neither one speaking another word.

Octavia looks between the two and decides she better just go get a few people to help take Pike and let her girlfriend deal with these two headstrong women, “Wanheda, Heda…bye Raven!”

“HEY!” the mechanic watches her girlfriend leave, “so…the fight went well?”

“Yes Raven, but I need to get to the healer’s tent…” Clarke holds up her hand, “broken wrist, plus ya know gashes and such…Lexa should go too.”

“But houmon I am fi…” Lexa shuts up, the glare from the blond enough to make any warrior wish for death in seconds.

“Ahh O is back with friends” Clarke states and watches as two men come over and grab Pike unceremoniously and then look at their leaders.  
“Take him to be confined, Wanheda will decide his fate later.” Lexa states and the two men drag Pike away, who was still grunting and making protests.

“Well minimal losses even with them having guns.” Octavia states, “they of course suffered greatly.”

“Yeah…I gotta get to Arkadia you guys.” Clarke kisses Lexa’s cheek and turns beginning a jog towards the gates, she was about halfway there when a man comes screaming at her; diving for her at torso height.

Quickly Clarke pivots on her right foot and punches the man in his side and then brings her knee up to connect with his nose and hearing a loud crunch when it connects and man falls to the ground groaning; leaning down she looks at him, “Nice try.”

She begins to walk again as she hears the man get up and hears the metal being pulled from clothing, turning she lets a dagger fly and it hits him in the neck, a hand reaching up to feel the dagger lodged and trying to get it out; the man’s eyes slowly dull as he falls to his knees and then onto his face, causing the dagger point to come out the back of his neck.

This time Clarke doesn’t even look back as she starts to all out run towards the gate where many people were detaining Farm Station members or treating the wounded, she looks around looking for her friend when Octavia catches up to her and they both look for the young woman’s brother.

They see Wick and run over, “WICK!”

The man turns around and gives a sad smile, “Look who came back, and with an army no less.” He shakes Clarke’s arm, “didn’t expect you to come to camp so soon after being attacked.”

“You are still my people, I wanted to make sure everything was under control…” the blond looks around, “where is Bellamy?”

“Yeah where is my brother?” Octavia asks, finally saying something and notices how Wick’s face gets sadder, “what happened to my brother?”  
Clarke’s eyes widen at the implication, “Wick where is he…now”

The man sighs and motions to a row of bodies under various sheets to cover them but one was slightly elevated above the rest “He’s over there.”

Octavia chokes up but holds the tears back as she slowly walks over and puts a hand on the body and then grips the sheet and pull it away to reveal her brother laying there like he was sleeping, “No…”

Clarke is next to her in seconds and puts a hand on her shoulder as she looks at her friend’s body, a few tears falling from her eyes, “O, I’m so sorry.”

The warrior stands there fighting the tears that wanted to spill down onto her cheeks as she traces one of his arms with a few fingers, “fucking Pike…”

“He’ll pay for this Octavia, I promise you.” Clarke was now on the other side of the body, looking at the man she cared about, had fights with but also stood with when they protected their people, “he’s really going to pay for this.”

Both stand there in silence, they knew what war brought and what the risk is but it was still a shock to have a friend and brother fall in combat.

“I’m sorry, he led the charge but a Farm Station we didn’t see got him. That person is laying over there.” Wick points to a woman who was on a cot with a broken leg and bullet wound in her left arm.

The woman looks familiar and Octavia walks over, “Your Monty’s mother…” her voice was low and threatening, but Wick pulls her away.

“What’s it to you anyway.” The woman spits out, “you are all going to be sorry, grounders are not to be trusted!”

By now Clarke had covered her friends body and walked over, “Grounders are not to be trusted, then what am I?”

Monty’s mom looks over at the blond and eyes scan her body, noticing the steel pauldron, the blue fabric and grounder markings, including her face paint that looked like wings on her face “You are a traitor!”

“Shop of! Do you even know who she is?” Octavia asks, forcefully pulling herself free of Wick, “she is one of us and of the grounders…she wants peace while you people are greedy and self fucking righteous!”

“Octavia…” Clarke pulls her friend back, hugging her from behind resulting in the girl’s arms to be confined to her sides because the woman has to face what she did, “it doesn’t matter if she knows me or not, she’ll get her punishment, the battle is over.” ‘for now’ the blond thinks to herself.

The woman on the cot props upon her good arm, “Octavia…that means…Wanheda…” her eyes grow colder than they already are and a sneer forms on her lips, “you two should be dead!”

“No they shouldn’t be!” Marcus Kane growls out at he walks over, after taking care of a few wounds of his own, “you will be lucky if you live to see tomorrow!” he looks at the two young women, “we owe you both and your people a lot, thank you.”

Clarke says something in Trig into Octavia’s ear, once she gets a nod of agreement she lets go and walks up to Kane, “our people, eventually anyway. We knew we had to do something, we all fought and lost because of all this, now it’s time to move forward and establish peace.”

“Agreed, what’s going on here with her?” Kane points to the woman on the cot, who was glaring at all three of them.

“She killed my brother.” Octavia states, her tone low and voice cold as ice as she locks eyes with the older woman, “I want grounder justice for what she has done.”

Kane’s eyes widen, “grounder justice is rather…”

“Extreme…insane…vulgar?” Clarke asks as she moves to stand next to her friend, “if you want to join the coalition, you will have to get used to our system as well as the grounder’s getting used to yours.”

“I didn’t mean you were…”

“Of course not, I’m one of you right?” the blond states, her voice gaining power as she spoke and Kane was about to learn just how much power can be felt around her, “I’m married to the Commander of the twelve clans, you were there.”

“Yes Clarke, I know but the customs for punishment…” Kane was trying to divert any anger from the blond but Octavia steps up.

“Are justified to the punishment,” Octavia was not going to let Kane insult her Commander, either of them “she murdered Bellamy as did the rest of Farm Station that stood with Pike, and what you want mercy shown because of what?”

“Octavia…please…” Kane was getting frustrated and hated that both women were correct in their words.

“If I could I would…” Octavia was ready to just kill the woman right then and there, ignoring her own injuries.

“Octavia Kom Skaikru”

Octavia’s head turns to look into dark blue angry eyes and she gulps and bows her head, “Moba Wanheda.”

“Go have your injuries attended to at the healer’s tent,” Clarke commands with a look that dared the warrior to fight her.

“She can be seen here,” Kane offers but shrinks at the blonde’s look.

“She will be seen by our people, because as of right now I do not claim Skaikru until they have joined the Coalition, and justice has been served to those deserved of it.”

This wasn’t Clarke, this was Wanheda taking control and making sure that things will go to plan and not Clarke who ached to help every person she saw, enemy or friend.

“What about you Wanheda, your wrist?” the warrior asks just before leaving.

“I’ll be to the tent soon,” Clarke replies, not looking at her friend but locking eyes with Kane, “get your people in order, imprison Farm Station, choose a new chancellor and then we will speak again about who is who."

“Clarke…please.” Kane begs, knowing that even if those Farm Station left in Arkadia would have to have an audience with the commander’s, “let us punish them.”

“No, Marcus kom Skaokru…Pike and his close followers will be delt with tonight, the others we shall see.” The blond keeping her face neutral even with it wanting to break and cry and just scream, “your people have proven they only follow those with great influence and choose to ignore the correct path.”

Kane nods in agreement but says nothing more in fear he may lose his own life, in a way he is proud of the woman that now is walking out of the gates towards the camps outside, in a way; but he also hopes that perhaps some of the Farm Station can be spared, maybe those that didn’t actually fight or half assed fought.

 

~A Few Hours Later in the Commander’s Tent~

 

“Klarke stop that, you tell me not to touch my injuries yet you are poking yours!” the brunette huffs, both had been bandaged up for their injuries and the blonde’s hand in a splint.

“Moba, they made it too tight and they forgot the salve for the itch” Clarke states as she keeps messing with the wrappings, trying to get some pressure relief.

“Klark…” Lexa pulls her wife’s hand away from the bandage, “they said they had to do it this way so your bones set right, you know this.”

“Still a pain” Clarke sighs and sits on the edge of their bed, “we have to meet with Skaikru in a few hours….”

“Sha, you seem as if you rather not meet with them,” the brunette sits next to her, “is something wrong?”

“I know lives were lost all around, and that Farm Station will answer for their idiocy but Marcus just…he wants to join the coalition but then implies our ways are too harsh?” the blond shrugs her shoulders and winces, the few gashes she has stretching.

“He is worried about his people, he needs to learn that joining the coalition they become our people and that large matters will be discussed at council in Polis, small matters they can deal with in their own way. This is not a small matter.”

Lexa lifts Clarke’s shirt gently noticing the wince and see’s one bandage had come off and the rough clothing rubbing it, “tell me what do you think should happen to Farm Station?” hoping the question will distract as she gets a few supplies from a nearby table to re-patch the wound.

“They should be punished, at least those that fought against us should die…I have a feeling someone will try and defend a few of the fighters who didn’t want to fight but sided with Pike anyway…” the blond states and hisses as medicine is applied to her back.

“Kane?”

“Sha, he wishes for mercy for many but I do not think that is wise and if there is mercy we have to be very careful how to do it.”

“You are right, our people will want blood and not just for the battle but for the assassination attempts ordered by Pike.” Lexa gently presses down a bandage and frowns when the blond hisses, “moba houmon, I am trying not to cause more pain.”

“Anyone directly with Pike should be put on the tree, but that is a lot of people…but Pike he needs to be put there.” The blond reaches back and takes Lexa’s hand, kissing the bruised knuckles “and I know you do not cause me pain on purpose.”

“Never houmon” Lexa rests her forehead to Clarke’s, “I do agree that Pike must suffer for what he has done, perhaps we can show mercy to those who joined him out of fear, that he would end their lives’ if they hadn’t joined him.” 

Clarke nods, closing her eyes, “We have the names of the core group that would do anything Pike had asked, so the rest we can show mercy. Show Skaikru we are not always about killing, but they have to obey our laws.”

Leaning back the brunette looks confused, “you say ‘to show Skaikru’ like you are not a part of them…why?”

“Right now I am not a part of them. I came from them but not one of them…like Octavia, though I am surprised she has not become Trikru yet. They must learn about us, and earn their spot in the coalition.” Clarke slowly lays back, looking at the ceiling of the tent, “my joining to you doesn’t make Skaikru the thirteenth clan, I will not allow that when they have so much they need to learn.”

“Then they are on their own till they have learned” Lexa smiles when the blond looks at her and about to voice something, “however they are allowed to trade with the clans if the clans allow it and visit Polis, they will just have to leave their weapons at the gates.”

“Mochof Lexa,” Clarke gives a small smile even though she felt like sleeping for months, “we have to dress soon…ugh!”

Lexa can’t help the chuckle that comes out, “well it is official so yes, we have to have our armor on, but think we can take all back off after and go to bed.”

“Mmmm bed…so nice soft and warm…and the bed too” Clarke states as she gets up to get ready, turning and grinning at the blush on the brunette’s cheek “you alright hodness?”

“I’m fine!” Lexa almost squeaks as she moves to a table and picks up her coat, “completely fine.”

“Yeah sure, let’s get ready…this is gonna be a long meeting.” Clarke strips off her shirt, trying to ignore the pain shooting up her back, the three gashes crisscrossing her back and then slips on a cleaner shirt and starts to dress.

The brunette is about to say something but then decides against it, any more saying ‘be careful’ would probably get things thrown at her and she rather not get accidentally impaled by her wife; quietly they both get dressed.

Soon they enter the front part of the tent that holds their thrones, both walking to them and sitting as they look at each other; green eyes calm and sure, while blue eyes were nervous and not at all sure.

Soon warriors came in bringing Kane, and a few others who had fought with them and were shown to a side of the tent; then came Pike and his horde, roughly brought in and forced to kneel before the Commander’s that they had sought to destroy.

Silence filled the room as Skaikru fidgeted nervously, the Farm Station people actually looked scare (Minus Pike) who was glaring at everyone.  
Lexa finally stands looking at everyone in turn, “We are here to decide what to do with Farm Station and those that stood with them. The fate of Pike has already been decided, but the rest must have punishment.”

Kane steps forward, “Commander?”

The brunette nods to him, knowing in gist what he was going to propose; thanks to her wife.

“The ones that didn’t really fight…they are not here but they are being held, we wish to show mercy to them…” Kane trails off, he knew he was on very thin ice.

“Sha we will get to that soon.” Lexa turns to Clarke and nods.

Rising from her seat Clarke steps upside her wife, “Pike will hang on the tree, he will receive death by a thousand cuts, or until he is dead.”  
Pike growls, “Traitorous bitch!”

“Shop of!” Lexa demands and a guard puts a knife to the man’s throat to silence him.

“The rest of his close council will be beheaded for their help in his crimes and their own under his command.” Clarke looks at Kane, “no exceptions are made for those in this tent.”

The man nods, not saying a word as Pike starts to yell and make threats that are completely useless.

“You will pay for this, this isn’t justice, Skaikru will never be accepted because they are different!” Pike was now just rambling off whatever he could as they dragged him out of the tent.

“Pikes punishment will begin shortly, everyone else’s will begin tomorrow morning,” Lexa states, watching as guards take the rest of the prisoners out and now the only ones left were from Skaikru.

“Commander’s…if I may…where is Octavia and Raven?” Kane asks, but before he could get an answer a man walks into the tent, bowing before the commanders.

Both women recognize him and is shocked when they see he has a rope, tugging on it and a person is pulled into the tent; no one recognized the second person.

“Heda, Wanheda…I found this person trying to get to Polis, coming for you.” The voice of Lincoln fills the tent, he rises and takes the hood off the person; revealing Echo’s face.

“Echo kom Azgeda” Clarke says quietly; everyone looks at her except Lexa, who had locked eyes with the warrior.

“Miya frag op ai?” Lexa asks as she steps closer.

“No…Wanheda.” Echo replies looking at the blond, surprised that the woman didn’t even flinch.

“Yu gaf in ai?” Clarke asks as she moves within a few feet of Echo.

“Sha” the girl replies, itching to get her hands on the woman in front of her.

Looking around them, the blond motions for everyone to step back, “Lincoln move back, beja.”

The man nods and moves back dropping the rope.

“Houmon…” Lexa starts but the look she gets, cuts off her next words and she sighs stepping back to her throne.

Clarke looks at Echo, “You want Wanheda, come get her.” She unties the woman and steps back, not reaching for her sword on her belt or the daggers on her arm; very mindful of her broken wrist.

Eco rubs her wrists and then lunges for the blond, only to whiz by as the woman side steps her and causing her to stumble and almost hit Lexa; quickly righting herself, she turns to the blond who was just looking at her with an amused expression.

“Well?” Clarke asks, and then takes a few steps to the left and watches as Echo once again misses her, but she slaps the woman’s back with her good hand, “this is Azgeda’s best assassin?”

The girl growls, “you are Wanheda, you do not even try to defend, just dodge!”

“Haukom, you seem not able to lay a hand on me?” the blond was purposefully goading her and it was working quite well.

A frustrated scream and a weak round house kick that barely tapped Clarke in the chest, Echo was frustrated as hell until she suddenly was flying backwards and landed on her back.

Everyone looks at the extended leg of Clarke with the foot that just forcefully kicked Echo in the chest and caused her to fly, “take her to where the others are.”

Lincoln quickly grabs the girl, picking her up “Sorry I wasn’t here for all the fun earlier.” With that he disappears with a very angry echo.  
“So Lincoln is back?” Kane asks, this was all very confusing.

“Sha, now let us all prepare for the execution of Pike.” Lexa states.

Skaikru bow their heads and walk out of the tent, followed by the grounder warriors and all that was left were the two Commanders.

Without a word Clarke moves back behind the tent flap and into their living quarters, as soon as the brunette was through, she kisses her wife hard.

Pulling back Lexa smiles, “what was that for?”

“For being you, I know we haven’t gone into detail about things with Kane and them. But at least we are showing we can have mercy once more.”

“Sha, now come let’s prepare Indra and Octavia will have the tree set up and you need to decide who gets first cut.”

“I know who.” Clarke states as they both silently prepare for the execution, the blond hoping that certain people will accept this and not try anything, like what she did to Fin.

 

~A few hours later~

 

Everyone had gathered around Pike, who was strapped onto the tree facing outwards; Skaikru members, grounders and a few of Pike’s own people waited to witness or to participate in his execution.

“Pike is sentenced to death by a thousand cuts, or until there is no longer breath in his body.” Lexa steps back pulls out her dagger and hands it to Clarke.

Clarke walks up to the man, who still glares at her “The first cut is not mine to give” she turns to Octavia, motioning for her to come forward.

The warrior walks up and takes the knife offered to her and looks into Pike’s eyes, “I hope your soul never rests, my brother is dead because of you.” Taking the knife, she slices from the left shoulder and halfway down the man’s chest, then hands the knife back top Clarke.

Turning back to Pike, the blond drags the knife down the right forearm not saying a word and then hands the knife off to Lexa.

After Lexa marks, some Skaikru and then the grounders make their marks; an hour into it a healer walks up to check the man’s pulse and found he was still very much alive as he tries to bite their finger off, so they all continue with the execution.

When the two-hour mark comes around, Clarke herself checks the man and then turns, “Em stedaun.” 

A couple men walk up and start to pull the body down to burn it, both noticing their commander not give the usual parting in trig that they normally do even for their enemies; shrugging it off they take it away.

“It is done, tomorrow the rest and then we work our way to peace,” Lexa states and everyone disperses, some going to Arkadia, others to tents nearby, “Come houmon, let’s go rest and forget about war.”

“Sha, I would like that…a lot.” 

The Commander’s head to their tent to hopefully get some much needed rest.

 

TCB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is long as hell compared to the rest but it just yeah...hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Em pleni – enough  
> Ai raun yu au, Jacob – Watch yourself, Jacob  
> Gon we – leave/get out  
> Moba, Wanheda yu yuj gona and Heda kom Skaikru and Trigedraku - Apologies, Commander of Death, you are a great warrior and leader of the Sky people and the Woods Clan.  
> Moba teik in – apology accepted  
> Hodness yu in blue – love you in blue  
> Joken branwada’s – fucking idiots  
> Chit hofli? – what happened?  
> Branwada’s gaf in camp closer - Idiots wanted camp closer  
> Emo don hon it de fayogon’s – they don’t understand guns  
> Houmon bak stil- Wife hold still!  
> Eni gon? – any weapon?  
> Jos yu – just you  
> Gon we – leave/get out/leave us  
> Heda…nau, set daun – Commander, calm d own  
> Stot au witot ai? – starting without me?  
> Hos op, beja!? – hurry up, please  
> Miya frag op ai? – come to assassinate me?  
> Em stedaun – he’s dead


	10. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has been fought and those needed brought to justice. Have the Skaikru proved themselves and will there finally be peace?

It’s been a few months since the battle, Skaikru was able to easily attune to how the tribe’s worked and they were able to have peace; in three days time was the ceremony to bring them in as the thirteenth clan of the coalition.

It had been a long two months, both commander’s traveling back and forth from Polis to various clans for disputes’ but none more than Clarke having to go to Arkadia almost every week to make sure things were going smoothly.

The blond was approaching the gates once more, but this time a smile on her face as the gates open and she sees Chancellor Kane there to welcome her; dismounting from her horse, she hands the reigns to Brooke, who had adopted grounder customs and now was one of Clarke’s personal guards.

“Heya kane, good to see you for once.” The blond jokes as they shake arms, “ready for the ceremony tonight?”

The man smiles and laughs, “I am Wanheda, I did not think you would be here to personally escort the council and myself?”

“I’m full of surprises, how are the remaining Farm Station people doing?” She notices a few people in a farm patch but chained together.

“A few tried to run but now they seem to understand that they are working off their punishment.” Kane replies as they walk into a camp and many wave their welcome to the blond, “and Skaikru of course loves you.”

“I am just who I am Marcus, nothing has changed there.” Clarke watches as some of her fellow delinquent’s spar and she wonders if she would ever be like them again, with not many worries, “So is the entire council coming?”

“Yes, Jasper, Monty, Wick and Harper will be joining us on the trip back.” He walks her through the camp, “oh and how is Brooke doing, her brother asks about her often.”

The blond looks behind her and smiles “It seems Ryan has beat us to the punch.”

They both see brother embracing sister enthusiastically and then excitedly catching up.

“She is well actually, promoted to my personal guard.” She looks back at Marcus.

“Isn’t Octavia the head guard of your personal guards?” the man asks as the continue to walk around the camp.

“Sha, after Raven threatened Brooke, they all seem to get along famously now.” The blond stops and looks back at the cell blocks, a frown forming on her lips, “I do hope that isn’t used so much anymore soon.”

“Only a few remain in cells, don’t you have imprisonment as well?” Kane steers them away from the cell blocks.

“Sha, but not many reside in them often.” 

Both start to walk back towards the gate, “I’ll get everyone together and we can head off soon.” Kane smiles and veers off to find his council.  
Clarke walks up to Brooke and smiles at Ryan, “Heya Ryan, you look well.” She takes the reigns of her horse from Brooke.

“I am thank you, I see my sister is being treated well.” He laughs when Brooke punches his shoulder, “even the braids make her look better.”

The blond watches the two bicker like the siblings they are and then notice some of her worries outside of Arkadia coming closer, “Brooke, maun op.”

Brooke does as commanded while her brother looks on confused, “Wow you listen that fast?”

The girl smiles at her brother, “Second wasted if I don’t”

Clarke mounts up and then looks at Brooke, “dig au chit gona’s gaf in, nau!”

Instantly Brooke spurs her horse into a gallop out of camp and towards the warriors to find out what was going on.

“Wow…never expected her to be so quick.” Rayn states as she watches his sister slow down and talk to her fellow warriors.

“Maybe that is why she always says you are not grounder material.” Clarke states with an amused expression, “from what I hear, you lack in listening skills.”

“Huh what?” the boy asks, causing the blond to laugh as he made her point.

“Nevermind, tell Kane we await him and the council outside the gates.” With that she rides out to meet her warriors.

As she approaches she can hear Brooke silencing one of the men, not even having to ask what is going on as the girl turns to her.

“Wanheda, they say there are men in the trees…weapons pointed at us.” Brooke explains, “I told him we are well protected and no one should be causing trouble, he doesn’t believe me.”

Clarke looks at the man, “Weron?”

She follows the man’s point and makes out a few figures in the trees sure enough “koma raun.”

They all follow her and approach the tree line, some drawing their swords.

“No! Who is there and why do you hide?” Clarke calls out and hears the leave rustling with movement until a few children dressed in grounder wear jump down, she immediately commands weapons to be sheathed.

A small boy looks up at her on her stallion in awe, “Wanheda?”

“Sha goufa, haukom hiding?” She asks, as six more children appear.

“Fir raun Skaikru.” The boy replies, ducking his head in embarrassment.

“Don’t be afraid of them, they are becoming part of us, the thirteenth clan.” Clarke says in English and gives a smile, “we are taking them to Polis today.”

“They become one of us?” a girl asks, awed.

“Sha, we have peace with them, with all clans.”

“But they have no children” a boy states, for many clans that was odd; most clans had kids running around.

“They will one day, do not worry. Now we have to go, no more hiding.” Clarke states with another smile and then they spur their horses to get back to the gate.

The children watch as they ride off and then run back into the forest laughing this time.

They meet Kane and his council all already on horseback and ready for the trip, “Ready Chancellor?”

“Yes Wanheda, we are ready.” Kane replies.

“Let’s go!” Clarke states and everyone starts the journey back to Polis.

 

~In Polis~

 

Lexa sits in her throne as she deals with small land disputes and one man trying to kill another over a chicken; she was more or less bored and annoyed, she loves her people but sometimes…

“Shof op!” she commands and the two men go silent, “we have so many chickens why fight over one?”

“My prized rooster!” the man states, “he tried to steal him!” 

“That was a rooster from my farm, you took him!” the other man states.

Lexa motions for the bird that was sitting between them to be brought to her, “Fine looking bird.” Both men thank her and start bickering again.

That is until they hear a squawk and then silence as she now holds a headless chicken, “he will make a fine meal for a family then.” 

The men are about to protest as she holds up her hand, “you have given a family food, is that not honorable?”

“Sha Heda” they say together.

“Good, we are done then, gon we” She states handing the dead bird to a guard and instructing it go to a family at once.

Rising from her throne, she walks out onto the balcony and looks to the gates and sighs ‘soon she will be back, soon’ she thinks; she was missing her houmon terribly.

Leaning on the railing she looks out over the streets, watching people as they go about their day; and seeing the guards handing the chicken to a family with a bunch of children, helping her people always gave her satisfaction, but she liked it better when her wife was there to do I with her.

Moving back into the room and walking down the stairs she jumps when Matthew runs in, “Heda!”

“Sha Matthew?” she looks at him with worry, he seemed to be panicking.

“Chit yu gaf, Matthew?” She already had a long day.

“Echo…ron of!” he replies catching his breath, “she left the city, heading towards Arkadia.”

“GONA!” Lexa yells as she heads to the doors, a few guards come running in, “We make for Arkadia NAU!” She runs past them and skips the elevator and runs down the stairs, skipping steps to move faster.

Quickly heading for the stable and moving around back to her private horses, throwing on nothing but a bridal she mounts up and gallops out of the stables almost running people over; she was not going to let that woman kill her houmon, she yells something about Echo to a few warriors as she rides.

Looking back, she sighs seeing four warriors bareback on horses following her, all shouting as they gallop into the forests, “FAN OUT!”

The men split apart and fan out to where their Heda couldn’t even see them as they ride, but they all knew who she was going for; Wanheda.

Branches whiz by as she urges her horse to go faster but still keeping an eye out for Echo if that were even possible; grunting when a branch hits her face and leaves bloody scratches across the expanse of her face.

One warrior rides up to her, “The others are circling back to try and find Echo, I am to stay with you.

Lexa says nothing but speeds up, she knew her horses limits and she could make it to Clarke before sun rises the next morning if she pushed it; she looks at the warrior who was keeping pace and then back in front of her.

It was almost twilight when she slows her horse a bit and looks up at the sky and the corners of her mouth turn up, she can imagine Clarke looking at the same sky and smiling; her head snaps to left however when she hears a branch break.

Sighing when it was just her companion, “eting, ait?”

“Sha Heda.” He responds as they maneuver through the forest, “gyoning to Wanehda?”

“Sha” the brunette states and silence befalls them as they speed up again.

 

~Clarke’s Caravan the next Morning~

 

Clarke barks out a few commands and a few guards ride up ahead to check things out as she looks over at her friends; they looked sore and hungry, “Not used to riding so long?”

Kane shakes his head, “at least not this long, how do you manage it?”

Smiling the blond looks up, “Oh I enjoy nature and I can think without all the noise out here.” She hands over a small package, “pass it around, you all look hungry.”

“Thank you” he opens it to find a loaf of bread, tearing off a piece he tosses it to Monty and so on down the line it goes, “you are not eating?”

“not hungry yet, remember I know how to pace myself on this trip,” but she does pull a leather skin out and takes a long drink from it, giving a satisfied ‘ahhh’ when done.

“and what are you drinking?” the man asks, seeing a few red droplets fall down her chin.

She wipes them away, “private supply of wine, very refreshing if you don’t drink it to get drunk.” She puts it away and notices one of her warriors coming back with... “LEXA!”

She spurs her horse on and meets the woman halfway, both horses rearing up as they meet and then stomp the ground, “What are you doing here, hodness?” (all this in Trig but I’m lazy atm)

“Echo has escaped and was last seen coming this way.” Lexa states and moves her horse closer, inspecting her wife for any injury.

“I’m fine, not hurt at all.” The blond states and takes the woman’s hand, “I’m fine…when did she escape?”

“Yesterday evening, I didn’t want to take any chances that she may release your spirit.” The brunette confesses quietly as their foreheads touch.

“My spirit stays where it is, if I have anything to say about it.” Clarke sits up on her horse and then motions for the rest to approach, “at least now I have more pleasant company.”

“Kane not suitable?” Lexa asks with a knowing smirk as their horses fall into step together.

“He can be but you are better company.” The blond looks back and motions for the journey to begin and but this time both commanders taking the lead.

A few hours go by before Clarke thinks she hears footsteps in the trees, “Heda, min klini” she states and dismounts, motioning for everyone else to stay back.

“Echo?” Lexa asks and the blond shrugs as she dismounts, “be careful, houmon.”

Clarke nods and scales up a tree within seconds and sees feet jumping from branch to branch, she decided to follow and pulls her sword out; she saw a glimpse of blond hair, it was Echo.

Lexa was below, following her wife’s movements as the woman starts running through branches, so does Lexa run on the ground; suddenly she hears two bodies collide and watches as her wife and the intruder fall from a high tree.

Clarke had tackles the girl and maneuvered them so Echo would hit the ground…hard. The breath left the girls lungs and she gasped for air.

The blond rolls off and jumps to her feet, a little shaken from the fall but otherwise fine as she stays defensive; she knew warriors could fake being down on a fall.

When the trick doesn’t work, Echo snarls as she gets up and unsheathes her own sword and attack with a scream; getting angrier as the blond parries the strikes but doesn’t try to strike back, “You killed my sister!! She may have been a bitch but she was family!”

Clarke grunts with every strike that she blocks, this girl really has lost it as she blocks another strike but Echo bears down on it to where the blades almost meet her neck.

She pushes back as steel rubs against steel making one of the worst sounds that rang in her ears and finally uses a bit more strength to push the girl a few yards back, “Echo, you do not want to do this, this is the second time and we will not be forgiving again.”

The warning went unnoticed as the girl charges again, and steel met once more but Clarke had had enough of this, bringing her left hand up and punching the girl right across the face; and then grabbing the girl’s head and making it have a very hard contact with her right knee.

A crunch was heard and she knew the girl’s nose was broken at least and a severely bruised face but Echo wasn’t letting up; tacking the blond by the midsection and slamming her to the ground.

Now Clarke wheezed as she puts her arms up to parry the punches Echo was raining down on her, trying to keep the injuries to a minimum but the girl gets a good hit on her bottom jaw, splitting her lip.

Growling Clarke forcefully pushes the girl off and then kicks her in the ribs before kneeling behind her and putting a dagger to her throat, “HOD OP!” she commands and finally the girl stops fighting, deeling the blade against her throat.

Blond hair was falling over both of then, as Clarke held her tightly the dagger almost but not quite digging into skin, “Natrona to thotinon kru-de!” the blond growls into the woman’s ear, “fingadon?”

Echo was silent for a moment, swallowing against the blade but then decides to stay quiet; eyes widening when Heda comes running through a few trees.

“Houmon?” Lexa asks as she sees her wife holding Echo at knife point.

“She is accused of treason against the thirteen clans.” Clarke’s eyes meet the brunette’s.

Now Lexa understands why at certain times she is simply Clarke and other time she is Wanheda, “Yur tag in, Wanheda.”

Clarke bristles but understand that Lexa hasn’t seen her like this in a while, “wamplei…”

Echo’s eyes close and a tear falls from her eye, she never thought that the commander that had fought so hard for peace would sentence her to death; then again she did try to kill her twice.

“Are you sure?” Lexa wasn’t just asking Wanheda, but Clarke…knowing the two would both be at war with one another.

Before any other words could be said, the blond digs the dagger into Echo’s throat and slices deep; blood spurting slightly then running done the front of the woman’s chest, “Yu gonplei ste odon.” Clarke whispers in her ear and then let’s her drop to the ground.

Slowly she stands and cleans off her dagger and then looks at Lexa eyes dark and cold, “Ai laik odon.” She walks past Lexa back to the small caravan.

“Odon?” Lexa asks going after her, as they break from the forest she grabs her wife’s arm and turns her, “Odon Klarke?” 

As the blond is forcefully turned she growls, “wamplei…odon.”’ She turns again but a hand on her shoulder makes her stop.

“Klarke, beja…” Lexa was pleading with her to stop and think, “hodness, beja…”

Without thinking the blond draws her sword, and when she turns Lexa parries her sword, “JOK KLARKE!” she dodges to the side, noticing the signs of blood-lust and all out pain from the soul.

Warriors start riding up to help their commanders but Lexa commands them to stay back, she would have to handle her wife and calm her down, “Hodness...HOD OP!” 

Clarke barely registers the command as she strikes again, then something hits her on her right side and she catches Lexa’s foot that just kicked her, “Don’t touch me!” she pushes Lexa away and starts walking away again; she was sick of death, sick of people trying to kill her.

The brunette stands there, sword in hand watching as her wife walks towards her horse that ran up to meet her, “Klarke?” she slowly walks over and puts a hand on the horse’s neck looking up at the blond, “Klarke?”

The blond ignores her, spurring her horse and galloping in the direction of Polis and needing distance between everyone and herself; what none of them saw were the tears that stream down her face as she races towards the capitol.

Lexa whistles and her horse runs up, she mounts and follows motioning for everyone else to follow as well; usually she would not leave a body in the forest, but her wife has her worried.

She chases the blond down but slows up not getting to close as she hears something from the blond; concentrating she realizes her houmon is sobbing as she rides, not even caring about branches that hit her in the face.

Kane rides up and slows down to match Lexa, “Commander what is going on?”

Lexa looks at him, “Klarke had bloodlust and now is grieving.”

“Grieving who?”

“The woman who tried to assassinate her for a second time.” The brunette frowns as the blond continues to cry, “As Wanheda she dealt with the problem properly, as Klarke she has to deal with the decision that her warrior side made.”

“Are you saying she is two different people?” the man was having a hard time even remotely believing that.

“Sha, in a way she is but then again she is not,” Lexa starts as she watches her, “like me, we have separate sides we show to people, I am Heda of the twel…thirteen clans, strong, unmoveable and unquestioned.”

Kane nods as he listens.

“I am also Lexa…who only Klarke gets to see, now with her…Wanheda is to my Heda and her Klarke is to my Lexa.” She was hoping she was explaining this easy enough.

“You only show what you wish to hers to see, and in private you are different.” Kane states, “but Clarke has always been well Clarke.”

“After the Mounin she changed Kane, she became a warrior those months away from all of us” the brunette sighs, “she became Wanheda, and sometimes Wanheda takes over.”

“So multiple personalities?”

“No…and repeat that and find your back marked by my whips, she knows she is both and one.” The brunette spurs her horse a little, “she is sick of death, and so am I”

As the capitol comes into a view, Clarke gallops to the gates and commands they open; people on the other side scramble to do as commanded, as soon as it is open she spurs her horse through.

Now Lexa was right behind her entering the city’ watching as the blond makes for the private stables, dismounts and runs for the capitol building, not caring about anyone around her.

Lexa dismounts and hands her horse off, nodding to people as she walks quickly to the building to follow her wife; she goes straight to their room but when she enters Clarke is not there, she decided to walk down the hall to the room she had given the blond when she had first been brought to her.

About to knock, a guttural scream stops her hand from making contact with the door; her wife was in pain and she wasn’t sure how to help, turning the knob she walks in and shuts the door quietly and walks into the room.

Clarke was standing by one of the large windows, a dagger in one hand and looking up to the sky “all I want is peace, is that so hard to ask for? Is it so hard to have, without people trying to kill me or my wife!”

She’s screaming into the sky and it breaks Lexa’s heart, both of them knew peace is fought for and there were always risks when changing an entire civilization from war and telling them peace is the answer.

The knuckles gripping the dagger are white from the strength she was using, it was the dagger she had used to kill Echo; she knew it was the just thing but she still didn’t like all of the death, “Beja…ron op us peace…beja…”

The brunette was frozen to her spot hearing her houmon beg to who knows who to just let them have peace, she was begging for an entire people to have peace for at least a time.

She turns and jumps finding her wife standing behind her, dropping the dagger that had been in her hand and furiously wiping at her tears, “Heda.”

“Klarke…” Lexa’s voice cracks and she finally walks to the blond and grasps her hands, “Yu ait?”

“Sha…just so sick of all this bullshit” Clarke states and squeezes the brunette’s hands, “I know you and I will always be in danger, but is it too much to ask for peace?”

“No it’s not too much, you are right we will always have danger, over us specifically but we can always hope.” Lexa drops one hand and cups the blonde’s face gently, “we have fought for a better future for our people, all of our people and we get to complete the clan’s tomorrow with Skaikru joining us.”

Clarke fights the smile that start to form on her lips and then gives up and just smiles, “I know, a better future for our children to look too.”

Green eyes search blue at that statement, “You want kids…with me?”

“Sha, of course I do Lexa, why wouldn’t I?” Clarke asks and leans more into the hand, “we would be great mother’s I think.”

“Ai hod yu in, Klarke.” Lexa whispers before pressing her lips to the blond and wrapping an arm around the woman’s waist and pulling her as close as possible.

The blond just kisses back, pouring her love into the kiss; an arm wrapping around the brunette’s neck, refusing to let her other hand let go of her wife’s hand, as they pull back the blond smiles “En ai yu, hodness.”

“Come let’s go bring your friends to their room and then you and I will retire for the evening and night.” Lexa pulls the blond by the hand, causing the blond to laugh; she was still emotional but by the gods her wife knew how to bring her back.

They meet up with Kane and his council outside the capitol, no one mentions the incident in the forest.

“Welcome back to Polis Chancellor, and welcome to your council.” Lexa states formerly, “we have rooms set up here for you all, please follow us.”

Everyone follows the two Commander’s and are shown to their rooms, which each one is quite spacious, “We are always available to our people, you need anything let any servant or guard know, if you need us specifically…tell a servant and someone will get us.” Lexa explains, “Kane your room is a few levels up.”

They take the elevator four more floors and walk out, after a few halls they stop in front of a door and Clarke quirks her brow, it was the room opposite the one she resided in when she first arrived here.

“Kane this is your room whenever you are here, we are having a sector made just for Skaikru so if any wish to live here they can without having to stay in the capitol building.” 

Kane thanks them and heads inside to unpack his things and to relax, preparing for the next day.

Clarke watches him leave and then turns to her wife, “so…what are you planning since we are retiring early?”

“I’ll show you…I changed a few things while you were gone.” Lexa states as they enter their chambers, she steps back to let the blond look around.

First thing Clarke notices are all the damn candles, there were more “Lexa really more candles?” She turns in a circle but some was off, she couldn’t place it until that something bounds towards her from the balcony and jumps on her; causing her to fall over laughing.

“GAH!! STOP WITH THE LICKS!!” She laughs and pushes the animal down and then eyes go wide seeing a white timber wolf sitting in front of her wagging its tail happily, “you got me a wolf pup?!”

The brunette grins and walks over, “Sha, we can train him to protect our family and of course play with him, but he has no name.” She sits down beside her wife and ruffles the wolf’s fur a bit.

The blonde looks at the wolf, it’s eyes staring back until he flops over and the brunette starts to rub his belly, “For some reason I feel like...Gustus.”

Lexa’s hand stills as she hears her second’s name fall from the blonde’s lips, “truly?”

“Sha, it feels right.” Clarke watches the brunette’s face and sighs when a smile breaks out on it, “I chose well then?”

“Better than I could have chosen houmon.” 

They both start playing with Gustus, he was very energetic and this was exactly the distraction they needed.

 

~The next Afternoon~

 

The throne room was full of dignitaries from all tribes, Skaikru was off to the side and Lexa stood by her throne alone.

Earlier that morning Kane had asked Clarke to be part of Skaikru again and their ambassador when he couldn’t be there, so she was preparing to enter; everyone insisted she wears specific dress but she had something else in mind.

The double doors open and gasps flow through the crowd, except for Lexa; she helped her wife get ready.

Her hair was braided back with a combination of warrior and commander braids that screamed elegance and stature, her dress was low cut showing off quite a bit of cleavage.

The top was made out of black leather and was trimmed with various hues of blue, the skirt was in the front of straight but had a slight flair in the back and drags on the floor as Clarke walks up the aisle, it was a cotton fabric that went from black at the waist to hues of blue going down.

Her face having blue war paint from her eyes to her hairline.

She stops in front of Lexa, giving Skaikru a glare when they wanted to make a raucous but they quieted down.

“We are here to accept and honor the thirteenth clan of the coalition. Skaikru joins us in peace, together we are stronger, wiser and able to protect our people!” Lexa states as she gazes across the room, “does Skaikru accept.”

Clarke kneels on one knee bowing her head, “Sha Heda, we Skaikru teik in kom au te thotinon-kru kom kongeda.”

“Mounin Skaikru!” the brunette states loudly and the dignitaries follow suit in the welcome.

Clarke rises and motions for Kane to step forward as she walks up the steps to stand next to her wife, “Chancellor Kane will be taking the mark, as proof that they are part of our people.”

Lexa nods to a warrior holding a branding iron in a fire, and Kane holds out his arm, grunting when the hot metal touches skin and it hisses for a moment; once complete everyone begins to celebrate.

Lexa and Clarke sit back in their thrones, watching as dignitaries welcome Skaikru into the alliance and that now all their people were one.  
“Hard parts over right?” Clarke asks, knowing that wasn’t the case.

“No houmon, the hard part is just beginning, but it’ll be a happier time now and for the future.” Lexa takes the blonde’s hand and kisses her knuckles.

Both commanders know life will be rough, but with all thirteen clans together, wouldn’t be as rough in the years ahead.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this, as I have loved writing it. I may add a epilogue but that will be later. Thanks for reading and leave a comment if ya want ;)
> 
> Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim ~Astron gona Trigedraku
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Maun op – mount up  
> Dig au chit gona’s gaf in, nau – find out what the warriors want, now  
> Fir raun Skaikru – we fear the Sky People  
> Chit yu gaf, Matthew – What do you want. Matthew  
> Echo…ron of! – Echo…escaped.  
> Eting ait? – everything alright?  
> Gyoning to Wanheda? – going to the Commander of Death?  
> Heda, min kinli – Commander, intruder  
> Natrona to thotinon-kru? – traitor to the thirteen clans?  
> Fingadon – one who is accused?  
> Yur tag in, Wanheda – Your Call Commander of Death  
> Wamplei – death  
> Yu gonplei ste odon – Your fight is over  
> Ai laik odon – I am done  
> Odon? – done?  
> Beja…ron op us peace…beja – please…give us peave…please  
> Sha Heda, we Skaikru teik in kom au te thotinon-kru kom kongeda – Yes Commander, we Skaikru accept to be the 13th clan in the coalition.


End file.
